Leyendo Rubí
by Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno
Summary: Llegan, desde el futuro, unos misteriosos libros que cuentan las aventuras que nuestros personajes han vivido y están por vivir. Únete a ellos en la lectura de los libros Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda. Ocurre justo antes del momento "pudincito mio".
1. Introducción y Prólogo

Esta historia comienza cuando, en Zafiro, Gwen y Gideon están en el pasado (1953) practicando para bailar el minué. (Es antes de la escena de _"pudincito mio"_).

_**Leyendo Rubí **_

Gideon le tendió la mano a Gwendolyn para así poder comenzar a bailar, pero en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto una gran luz los cegó, obligándoles a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció y pudieron abrir los ojos ya no se encontraban en la habitación de la _"prima sofá"_. Gideon al instante colocó a Gwen detrás suya, a pesar de que ahí no había nadie ni nada, salvo por unas sillas y unas tres cajas, la primera en color rojo, la segunda en azul y la tercera en verde.

Quédate detrás de mí, Gwendolyn. — Le ordenó Gideon apretando su brazo para cubrirla aún más con su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible.

Pero si aquí no hay nad…— Antes de que Gwen terminara esa frase otra luz apareció y de ella salieron Leslie Hay, la mejor amiga de Gwendolyn, y Raphael de Villiers, el hermano pequeño de Gideon.

¿Leslie? ¿Raphael? — Dijeron a la vez los dos viajeros, pero antes de preguntar nada, otra luz, más grande que las anteriores, volvió a aparecer. De ella salieron: Falk de Villiers, Mister George, el doctor White, con el pequeño Robert detrás de él, Lucy y Paul. Los dos últimos hicieron que se creara un gran alboroto en la sala hasta que una voz, que se oía por encima de todos, los hizo callar y mirar para todos lados buscando a la persona de la que provenía la voz, pero no encontraron a nadie.

_Bueno ahora que ya estáis todos podemos empezar. _— Se escuchó.

Eh…perdón, pero ¿empezar el qué? — Preguntó Leslie antes de que nadie hablara.

_Veréis…En esas cajas hay unos libros que narran, desde el punto de vista de Gwendolyn Sheherd, acontecimientos que ya han pasado y que están por pasar, que son de vital importancia que leáis para cambiar algunas cosas del futuro. El primero, Rubí, ya ha tenido lugar; El segundo, Zafiro, solo el principio ya lo hemos vivido; y el tercero, Esmeralda aún no lo habéis vivido. Mientras estéis en esta sala el tiempo fuera de ella no correrá así que no tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos. Ah, y una cosita más, no juzguéis a nadie hasta haber terminado todos los libros. —_ Con estas últimas palabras desapareció y la caja roja se abrió y mandó un libro a las manos de Falk de Villiers.

Bueno…Supongo que esto significa que me toca leer a mi ¿no? — Dijo con su sonrisa lobuna.

Todos se sentaron en una de las nueve sillas que había quedando por este orden:

Raphael, Gideon, Gwen, Leslie, Lucy, Paul, Mister George, el doctor White y por último Falk.

¿Falk, porqué no lees primero lo que viene detrás? — Sugirió, amablemente, mister George.

Está bien, aunque también leeré uno que viene por dentro.

**Como cualquier otro día, regresé pronto a casa al salir del instituto. Mi tía se había quedado sin sus dulces favoritos**

Gwen, Leslie y Lucy sonrieron ante la mención de la tía Maddy y sus, inseparables, dulces de limón.

**y me ofrecí para ir a la tienda a comprar más. Pero por el camino empecé a sentir algo muy extraño: las piernas me temblaban y tuve una sensación rara en el estómago.**

Todos los que conocían la sensación del primer viaje en el tiempo se estremecieron.

**De repente, la calle desapareció ante mis ojos. Poco después reapareció, pero muchas cosas eran diferentes. Había vuelto al pasado. **

Los que no sabían como había sido uno de los primeros viajes de Gwen se mostraban muy atentos.

**Me llamo Gwen y soy la última viajera en el tiempo. Así empieza la aventura de mi vida…**

Bueno…parece un buen comienzo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Raphael.

Nadie contestó nada, ya que la mayoría estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Se supone que eso era el prefacio, ahora leeré el resumen del libro y luego el prólogo. — Anunció Falk.

**Vivir en una familia cargada de secretos no es fácil. **

A esta primera Gwen y Lucy asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho.

**O al menos eso es lo que piensa Gwendolyn Sheperd. Y es que en su casa nada ni nadie es del todo "normal": empezando por su excéntrica tía abuela, pasando por la misteriosa Lucy, **

La nombrada se sonrojó y se encogió en su asiento sintiendo todas las miradas posadas en ella.

**que se escapó de casa hace diecisiete años sin dejar rastro…y, para acabar, también está Charlotter,**

Con el último nombre Gwen y Leslie fruncieron el ceño en muestra de claro desagrado.

**su encantadora y rabiosamente perfecta prima, quien, según parece, ha heredado un extraño gen familiar que le permitirá viajar en el tiempo. **

**Pero un día Gwen se encuentra de pronto en el Londres del penúltimo cambio de siglo y comprende que el mayor secreto de su familia es ¡ella misma! Para protegerla, su madre trató de ocultarle todas las pruebas, pero en realidad ella es la última viajera en el tiempo y tiene una importante misión que cumplir. ¡Horror!: ahora Gwen está en el ojo del huracán y parece que todo el mundo tiene un montón de advertencias que hacerle. En cambio, nadie va a decirle lo más importante: es mejor no enamorarse mientras se viaja de una época a otra, porque eso puede complicar terriblemente las cosas… **

Bueno este es el resumen del libro. Ahora leeré el prólogo. — Dijo Falk después de una pausa.

_**Hyde Park, Londres. 8 de Abril de 1912. **_

Con la mención de esa época Lucy y Paul se sorprendieron porque esa era la fecha de cuando huyeron con el cronógrafo al pasado.

**Mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y se echaba a llorar, él miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parque estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que el jogging se pusiera de moda, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico hacia demasiado frío.**

**Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras ella permanecía acurrucada junto a uno de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake sobre una alfombra de flores marchitas. **

Todos se deprimieron ante la estampa. Algunos pensando en lo triste que debía ser dejar todo atrás con la certeza de que eso nunca volverá y otras dos personas recordando cómo se habían sentido en ese momento.

**Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente, y sus sollozos sonaban como los quejidos desesperados de un animal herido. **

A Lucy se le aguaron un poco los ojos recordando el porqué de su estado mientras miraba a Gwen de reojo, que se encontraba sentada arrimada a Gideon.

**Él no soportaba verla así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla en paz, de modo que se sentó a su lado en la hierba húmeda por el rocío, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo del lago y esperó.**

Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa a Paul agradeciéndole el gesto de no haberla molestado en ese momento.

**Esperó a que el dolor, que probablemente nunca la abandonaría del todo, se aplacara un poco. **

Lucy asintió ante esa última frase porque aunque hubieran pasado, ahora, diecisiete años, todavía dolía como el primer día.

**Aunque en realidad sentía lo mismo que ella, trató de dominarse. No quería que encima tuviera que preocuparse por él. **

Ante esta última línea, Lucy, frunció a Paul reprobatoriamente.

Está mal que te reprimas, Paul. Si querías llorar tendrías que haberlo hecho en vez de aguantar por mí.

Sé que tendría que haberme desahogado, pero contigo ahí llorando y con todo lo que acaba de pasar sentía que si lo hacía me desmoronaría por completo. — Contestó Paul agachando la cabeza, pero subiéndola inmediatamente al notar la mano de Lucy acariciándole la mejilla cálidamente. — Gracias, princesa. — Le regaló la sonrisa más deslumbrante de la que era capaz a los hermosos ojos abnegados en lágrimas de su princesa.

Después de esa enternecedora escena Falk carraspeo para que Lucy y Paul dejaran de mirarse como idiotas y así poder leer.

Bueno si habéis terminado…me gustaría terminar de leer hoy el capítulo. — Dijo dedicándole una pícara sonrisa a Paul que él respondió con un gruñido.

Nadie te impide continuar, _hermanito._

**¿Ya se han inventado los pañuelos de papel? —preguntó finalmente, tratando de contener el llanto y volviendo hacia él la cara mojada por las lágrimas.**

—**Ni idea, pero puedo ofrecerte un pañuelo de tela con monograma.**

—**G.M. No se lo habrás robado a Grace…**

Falk de Villers y el doctor White no dudaban que de verdad le hubiera robado algo a la persona que les ayudo a escapar y lo demostraron mirando mal a Paul. Mirada que el respondió arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—**Me lo dio por iniciativa propia. Puedes sonarte tranquilamente, princesa.**

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el pañuelo.**

—**Te lo he dejado hecho un asco. Lo siento.**

Lucy se sonrojo debido a ese comentario.

—**¡Da igual! En esta época los cuelgan a secar al solo y los utilizan otra vez —explicó él—. Lo importante es que has dejado de llorar. **

**Enseguida las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos.**

—**No tendríamos que haberla dejado en la estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionará, y nunca podremos saber si ha dado resultado.**

**Al oír sus palabras, sintió una punzada de dolor.**

—**Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos —repuso.**

—**Si hubiéramos podido escondernos con ella en algún sitio, en el extranjero, bajo nombres falsos, solo hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor…**

Todos se preguntaban de quien hablaban Lucy y Paul, ya que no parecía que estuvieran hablando de Grace. Los que habían estado presentes esa noche trataban de recordar quienes estuvieron relacionados con lo ocurrido, pero no se les ocurría nadie tan importante como para que Lucy y Paul se pusieran así.

**Él la interrumpió, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza.**

—**Nos hubieran encontrado dondequiera que hubiésemos ido, ya lo hemos discutido mil veces. No la hemos dejado en la estacada; hemos hecho lo único que podíamos hacer: darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida segura. Al menos, durante los próximos dieciséis años.**

—No puede ser… — Murmuró Gideon, pero Gwen y Paphael que estaban a sus lados le escucharon.

—¿Qué no puede ser, Gideon?—Le preguntó Gwendolyn llamando la atención de todos.

Gideon miró significativamente a Lucy y Paul y ellos negaron con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que Gideon había descubierto su secreto.

—¡No podéis escondérselo toda la vida!—Gritó levantándose de repente mirándolos con los ojos ardiendo en llamas esmeralda.

Lucy agachó la cabeza sabiendo que Gideon tenía razón, pero ellos también tenían sus motivos para no decir nada.

—Sabemos que no deberíamos ocultárselo, pero por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa. Así que no digas nada más y siéntate. —Dijo Paul sosteniendo la mirada abrasadora de Gideon.

Gideon se volvió a sentar a regañadientes y agarró la mano de Gwen sorprendiéndola, pero que aún así, no retiró la mano si no que la apretó y le dio una sonrisa al chico.

**Ella calló un momento. A lo lejos se oía relinchar un caballo y, aunque ya era casi de noche, llegaban voces del West Carriage Drive.**

—**Sé que tienes razón —admitió finalmente—. Pero duele tanto saber que nunca volveremos a verla… —Se pasó la mano por los ojos llorosos—. En fin, al menos, no nos aburriremos. Tarde o temprano también nos localizarán en esta época y nos echarán encima a los Vigilantes. Él no renunciará al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar.**

**La emoción de la aventura brillaba en sus ojos, y él sonrió aliviado al comprender que la crisis había pasado.**

—**Tal vez hayamos sido más listos que él —dijo—, o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado.**

—**Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero, si no sucede así, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en sus planes. **

—**Precisamente por eso hemos hecho lo correcto —repuso él levantándose y sacudiéndose la suciedad de los vaqueros—. ¡Y ahora ven! Esta hierba está empapada y tú aún tienes que cuidarte.**

**Dejó que tirara de ella hacia arriba y la besara.**

—**¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?**

**Indecisa, miró al otro lado del puente que separaba Hyde Park de Kensington Gardens.**

—**Sí. Pero antes saquearemos los depósitos de los Vigilantes y nos proveeremos de dinero. Luego podemos coger el tren a Southampon. El miércoles, el **_**Titanic **_**zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.**

—**¿Es esta tu idea de "cuidarse"? —dijo ella riendo—. No importa, estoy contigo.**

**Él se alegró de verla sonreír de nuevo que inmediatamente volvió a besarla.**

—**De hecho, estaba pensando… Ya sabes que los capitanes de barco tienen autorización para celebrar matrimonios en alta mar, ¿verdad, princesa?**

—¿¡Os casasteis en el _Titanic_!? —Gritaron inmediatamente Gwen y Leslie emocionadas—. ¡Qué romántico! —Volvieron gritar agarrándose las manos y sacando una sonrisa en Lucy y Paul al ver la emoción de las chicas al saber donde había tenido lugar su boda.

—**¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En el **_**Titanic**_**? ¿Estás loco?**

—**Sería muy romántico.**

Leslie y Gwen asintieron desde sus asientos.

—**Bueno, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg. —Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y hundió la cara en su chaqueta—. Te quiero tanto… —murmuró.**

—**¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer?**

—**Sí —respondió ella,**

Gwen y Leslie suspiraron por el momento tan romántico.

**Con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho—. Pero solo si bajamos en Queenstown como muy tarde.**

—**¿Lista para la siguiente aventura, princesa?**

—**Estoy lista si tú lo estás —dijo ella en voz baja.**

Gideon y Gwen se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que esa frase era la misma que ellos se decían antes de que saltaran en el tiempo.

—Este es el final del capítulo —anunció Falk—. Pero hay una página de los anales de los Vigilantes, aunque es una que todos conocemos. Habla sobre los viajes incontrolables. No creo que sea necesario leerla. Yo digo que solo deberíamos leer las que consideremos necesarias.

—Yo opino igual que Falk —dijo el doctor White—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo leer unos papeles que ya conocemos.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho y cuando Falk iba a pasar el libro al que quisiera leer apareció una nota en las manos de Mister George.

—_Nosotros también opinamos lo mismo que el doctor White y Falk. También queríamos deciros que a medida que leáis puede que aparezcan personas del pasado y os pedimos que no juzguéis a nadie hasta terminar todos los libros._

_ . & ._

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento analizando las palabras dichas por Mister George y, algunos, preguntándose quienes serían esas personas que podrían venir del pasado.

—Bueno… ¿ahora quién quiere leer? —preguntó Falk.

Paul levantó la mano y Falk le pasó el libro a su hermano pequeño.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Leyendo **__**Rubí **_

**1**

Paul cogió el libro que le tendía su hermano y lo abrió en el primer capítulo:

**La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante un instante tuve una sensación en el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto.**

Algunos rieron por la comparación que Gwen le daba al mareo que sentías la primera vez que ibas a viajar.

**Duró solo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de puré de patatas con salsa sobre el uniforme.**

Todos en la sala rieron, menos Gwendolyn que se sonrojo porque supieran lo patosa que era.

**Los cubiertos rebotaron tintineando contra el suelo, aunque conseguí sujetar el plato a tiempo.**

—**De todas maneras, este mejunje sabe como si lo hubieran recogido del suelo —me dijo mi amiga Leslie mientras yo limpiaba como podía la porquería. (Naturalmente, todo el mundo me miraba)—. Si quieres, puedes embadurnarte la blusa con mi ración.**

Gwen le dedicó a Leslie una mirada que ella le devolvió con una que parecía decir: "No te preocupes. Para eso están las amigas"

—**No, gracias.**

**Aunque casualmente la blusa del uniforme del Saint Lennox tenía el mismo color que el puré de patatas, la mancha llamaba desagradablemente la atención, de modo que me abroché la chaqueta azul marino para taparla.**

—**¡Vaya, la pequeña Gwenny ya está jugando otra vez con la comida! —exclamó Cynthia Dale—. Sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado, babosa apestosa.**

Gideon, Lucy y Paul fruncieron el ceño sin gustarles un pelo como trataban los compañeros de clase, de Gwen y Leslie, a Gwendolyn. Por otra parte Gwen agachó la cabeza con las lágrimas picándole luchando por salir, pero fueron detenidas cuando Gideon le agarró la mano para reconfortarla.

—No les hagas caso. Son unos idiotas inmaduros. —le dijo dándole una radiante sonrisa enseñando su brillante dentadura.

—**No te preocupes, Cyn, es lo último que haría.**

**Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida en la escuela se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Hacía solo una semana, una gelatina de frutas verde me había saltado del molde de aluminio y había aterrizado dos metros más allá, en los espaguetis a la carbonara de un alumno de quinto.**

Gwen y Leslie empezaron a reírse consiguiendo que todos se les quedaran mirando a la espera de que contaran que era tan gracioso.

—Tendríais que haber visto que cara se le quedó al pobre chico. —explicó Gwen cuando ya se hubieron calmado un poco y mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa.

**La semana anterior se me había se me había volcado el zumo de cerezas y había salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa, que parecía que hubieran cogido el sarampión. Por no hablar de las veces en que había metido la estúpida corbata del uniforme en la salsa, el zumo o la lecha.**

Gwen y Lucy se sonrojaron, la primera por obvias razones y la segunda nadie sabía haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas a ella.

—A mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando iba al Saint Lennox. —explicó dedicándole una sonrisa a Gwendolyn que esta correspondió.

**Aunque anteriormente nunca había sentido vértigos.**

**Pensé que probablemente eran imaginaciones mías.**

—No fueron imaginaciones tuyas — intervino Leslie —. Tendrías que haberme dicho lo de los mareos — le acusó —. Así te habría obligado, antes, a contárselo a tu madre.

— ¿Te obligó a decírselo a tu madre? — Preguntó Paul igual de perplejo que todos.

—Bu-bueno…obligar, obligar, no me obligó. Simplemente me persuadió de hacer lo más seguro. — Contestó sonrojada por la intensa mirada de Paul.

**Lo que ocurría era que desde hacía un tiempo en casa solo se hablaba de mareos, aunque no de los míos, sino de los de mi siempre encantadora y perfecta prima Charlotte, que se estaba tomando a cucharadas su puré de patatas sentada junto a Cynthia.**

**Toda la familia esperaba que Charlotte empezara a sentir vértigos. Había días en que lady Arista, mi abuela, le preguntaba cada diez minutos si notaba algo raro, y mi tía Glenda, la madre de Charlotte, aprovechaba los intervalos para repetir exactamente la misma pregunta. **

**Y cada vez que Charlotte negaba con la cabeza, lady Arista apretaba los labios y la tía Glenda suspiraba. Aunque también podía ser a la inversa Los demás —mamá, mi hermana Caroline, mi hermano Nick, mi tía abuela Maddy y yo— poníamos los ojos en blanco. Naturalmente, era excitante tener a alguien en la familia con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, pero con los años todo ese asunto había ido perdiendo interés, y estábamos hasta la coronilla del teatro que se montaba entorno a Charlotte. **

—La verdad es que resultaba insoportable. — Hablaron Leslie y Gwen a la vez.

**La propia Charlotte acostumbraba a ocultar sus sentimientos tras una misteriosa sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Yo, en su lugar, tampoco hubiera sabido si debía alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de vértigos. Bueno, para ser sinceros, supongo que me habría alegrado. Yo era más bien del género asustadizo. Me gustaba la calma. **

—**Tarde o temprano llegará —decía lady Arista todos los días—. Y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.**

**De hecho, después de la comida, en la clase de historia de mister Whitman, efectivamente ocurrió. Yo me había levantado con hambre de la mesa. Para colmo, había encontrado un pelo negro en el postre —compota de grosella con pudin de vainilla— y no había podido decidir si era mío o de alguno de los pinches de cocina.**

Todos en la habitación hicieron muecas de asco, pero los que habían probado la comida del Saint Lennox pusieron una expresión aún peor.

**Fuera como fuese, aquello me había hecho perder definitivamente el apetito.**

**En clase, mister Whitman nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.**

—**Veo que os habíais preparado bien para el examen, especialmente Charlotte. Un sobresaliente.**

**Charlotte se apartó de la cara uno de sus resplandecientes mechones pelirrojos y dijo **_**«Oh…»**_**, como si el resultado fuera una sorpresa para ella, cuando sacaba siempre las mejores notasen todas las asignaturas. **

**Pero esa vez Leslie y yo también podíamos estar satisfechas. Las dos teníamos un notable alto, a pesar de que nuestra **_**«buena preparación»**_** había consistido en mirar la película sobre la reina Isabel con Cate Blanchett en DVD mientras nos atiborrábamos de patatas fritas y helado.**

Leslie y Gwen chocaron las palmas mientras Paul y Raphael las miraban con admiración y los demás negaban con la cabeza.

**Aunque también es verdad que habíamos estado siempre atentas en clase, lo que, por desgracia, no podía decirse que pasara en otras asignaturas. **

**Ocurría sencillamente que las clases de mister Whitman eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba más remedio que escuchar. El propio mister Whitman también era muy interesante. La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas secretamente, o no tan secretamente, de él. Igual que nuestra profesora de geografía, mistress Counter, que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando mister Whitman se cruzaba con ella. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que estaba como un tren. Todo el mundo excepto Leslie, que encontraba que parecía una ardilla de dibujos animados.**

En la sala se pudo escuchar una ensordecedora carcajada, mientras todos se imaginaban a mister Whitman como una ardilla.

_**«Cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos marrones, me entran ganas de darle unas nueces»**_**, decía, e incluso llegó al extremo de dejar de llamar ardillas a las ardillas del parque para pasar a llamarlas **_**«mistresses Whitman»**_**. No sé por qué aquello era, de algún modo, contagioso, y al final yo también decía siempre cuando una ardilla se acercaba brincando**_**: «Mira a esa mistress Whitman tan pequeña y gordita, ¿verdad que es una monada?»**_**. **

Después de esa frase que dio lugar a una nueva tanda de risas, Gideon, que ya estaba un poco calmado, miró a Gwen, que todavía seguía riéndose apoyada en Leslie, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Cuando todos se hubieron calmado Paul siguió leyendo.

**Debido a esta comparación con las ardillas, Leslie y yo éramos las dos únicas chicas de la clase que no estábamos coladas por mister Whitman. Yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque solo fuera porque todos los chicos de la escuela eran terriblemente infantiles), pero no servía de nada: la comparación con las ardillas se me había metido en la cabeza, ¡y nadie experimenta sentimientos románticos hacia una ardilla! **

**Cynthia había hecho correr el rumor de que mister Whitman había trabajado como modelo mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Como demostración había recortado un anuncio de una revista en el que un hombre que se parecía bastante a mister Whitman se enjabonaba con un gel de ducha.**

**Pero, aparte de Cynthia, nadie creía que el hombre del gel fuera mister Whitman. El modelo tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y mister Whitman no.**

**Los chicos de la clase, en cambio, no estaban tan entusiasmados con mister Whitman. Sobre todo, Gordon Gelderman, que no podía soportarlo. Hay que decir que, antes de que mister Whitman llegara a la escuela, todas las chicas de nuestra clase habían estado enamoradas de Gordon, incluida yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo.**

Gideon frunció el ceño con esa frase. Se acordaba del tal "Gordon" de cuando fue a recoger a Gwendolyn a la escuela, pero no le parecía que tuviera nada especial para que ella se hubiera fijado en él.

**Pero entonces yo tenía once años y Gordon aún era una monada,**

Gideon relajó la expresión de su cara y dejó salir un suspiro involuntario que solo Gwen fue capaz de escuchar y lo miró preguntándole, con la mirada, que le pasaba, pero Gideon hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Gwen frunció el ceño ante esa actitud tan extraña en Gideon, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento.

El único que se dio cuenta del intercambió que tuvieron Gwen y Gideon fue mister George que sonrió suavemente por el comportamiento de esos dos.

**mientras que ahora, con dieciséis, no era más que un estúpido que desde hacía un par de años se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente. Por desgracia, los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedían soltar estupideces sin parar. Gordon estaba terriblemente indignado por su suspenso en la prueba de historia. **

—**Esto es discriminatorio, mister Whitman. Merecía como mínimo un notable. No hay derecho a que me ponga notas tan bajas solo porque soy un chico.**

**Mister Whitman le cogió el examen de la mano y lo hojeó. **

—_**«Isabel I era tan espantosamente fea que no consiguió tener a ningún hombre. Por eso todo el mundo la llamaba "la virgen fea"»**_**—leyó.**

**Se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas**

Y en la sala también.

— **¿Qué pasa? Es verdad —se defendió Gordon—. Con esos ojos de besugo, esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca…**

**Habíamos tenido que estudiar a fondo las pinturas de los Tudor que había en la National Portrait Gallery, y efectivamente en aquellos cuadros Isabel I se parecía más bien poco a Cate Blanchett. Pero, primero, tal vez en aquella época se consideraba que los labios finos y las narices grandes eran el colmo de la elegancia, y segundo, la ropa que llevaba era realmente fantástica. Y, además, aunque Isabel I no tenía marido, había tenido un montón de relaciones, entre otras una con sir… ¿cómo se llamaba? En la película el papel lo interpretaba Clive Owen. **

—**Isabel se llamaba a sí misma **_**«la reina virgen»**_** — explicó mister Whitman a Gordon— porque… —Se detuvo en seco—. ¿No te encuentras bien, Charlotte? ¿Te duele la cabeza?**

**Todos miraron a Charlotte, que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos. **

—**No, solo es que… estoy un poco mareada —dijo, y me miró—. Todo me da vueltas.**

**Cogí aire. Al parecer, había llegado el momento. Nuestra abuela estaría encantada. Y la tía Glenda aún más.**

—**Uala, qué guay—me susurró Leslie al oído—. ¿Ahora se volverá transparente?**

**Aunque lady Arista se había encargado de inculcarnos en la cabeza desde pequeños que en ningún caso, sin excepción, debíamos hablar con nadie de las peculiaridades de nuestra familia, yo había decidido por mi cuenta hacer una excepción con Leslie. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas no tienen secretos.**

Gwen y Leslie asintieron ante esa frase y se sonrieron.

**Por primera vez desde que la conocía (lo que, bien mirado, era toda mi vida), Charlotte parecía casi incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Pero yo estaba preparada y sabía lo que había que hacer. La tía Glenda no se había cansado de recordármelo.**

—**Acompañaré a Charlotte a casa —dije a mister Whitman, y me levanté—. Si le parece bien.**

**Mister Whitman seguía con la mirada fija en Charlotte.**

—**Me parece una buena idea, Gwendolyn —respondió—. Que te mejores, Charlotte. **

—**Gracias —murmuró Charlotte, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso vacilante—. ¿Vienes, Gwenny?**

**Me apresuré a cogerla del brazo. Por primera vez me sentía importante en presencia de Charlotte. Era una sensación agradable poder ser útil para variar. **

—Tú eres importante, Gwen —dijo Leslie—. No importa lo que diga nadie de tu familia, y menos Charlotte. Eres genial tal y como eres.

—Oh, Leslie…—Gwen abrazó con ganas a su mejor amiga mientras enterraba la cara entre su cuello y hombro y le susurraba—: Gracias.

Los demás observaban la escena con una sonrisa en la cara al ver lo buenas amigas que eran, pero uno estaba, además, con el ceño fruncido preguntándose qué le habría su familia a Gwen para que se sintiera de esa manera y más con Charlotte. (N.A.: Creo que todas sabemos quién es esta persona ¿no? Para quien no lo sepa ¬¬ es Gideon.)

—**Sobre todo, llámame y explícamelo todo —tuvo tiempo de susurrarme Leslie.**

**En el pasillo, la zozobra que había experimentado Charlotte ya se había volatilizado. De hecho, me dijo que antes de marcharse quería recoger sus cosas de la taquilla. **

**La sujeté con fuerza de la manga. **

— **¡Olvídalo, Charlotte! Tenemos que ir a casa lo más rápido posible. Lady Arista ha dicho…**

—**Ya se me ha pasado —dijo Charlotte.**

— **¿Y qué? De todos modos, puede volver en cualquier momento. —Charlotte dejó que la arrastrara en la dirección contraria—. ¿Dónde demonios tengo la tiza? —Sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Ah, aquí está. Y el móvil. ¿Quieres que llame a casa? ¿Tienes miedo? Oh, qué pregunta más tonta, lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa. **

—**Tranquila, no pasa nada. No tengo miedo.**

**La miré de reojo para comprobar si decía la verdad. Lucía su sonrisita de superioridad de Mona Lisa, y era imposible descubrir qué sentimientos se ocultaban tras ella.**

— **¿Quieres que llame a casa? **

— **¿Y de qué serviría? —replicó Charlotte. **

—**Solo pensaba…**

—**Es mejor que lo de pensar me lo dejes a mí —me espetó Charlotte.**

Los de la logia, Lucy y Paul fruncieron el ceño ante esa actitud de Charlotte para con su prima. Ellos, la logia, nunca pensaron que Charlotte fuera así, sobre todo Gideon que pensaba que la conocía, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no era así, si ella podía tratar así a Gwen.

**Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre se sentaba James, que enseguida se levantó al vernos. Pero yo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa. El problema con James era que, aparte de mí, nadie podía verle ni oírle.**

Todos, menos Leslie, miraron interrogantes a Gwen, que ya se había separado de Leslie.

**James era un fantasma.**

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? — Gritaron todos, menos Leslie y mister George que ya lo sabían.

**Por eso evitaba hablar con él en presencia de otras personas. Solo había hecho una excepción con Leslie, que ni por un segundo había dudado de su existencia. Leslie creía todo lo que le decía, y esa era una de las razones de que fuera mi mejor amiga.**

**Leslie lamentaba profundamente no poder ver ni oír a James, aunque me alegraba mucho de que fuera así, porque lo primero que James había dicho después de verla había sido: **_**« ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Esta pobre muchacha tiene más pecas que estrellas hay en el cielo! ¡Si no empieza a aplicarse enseguida una buena loción decolorante, nunca encontrará marido!».**_

— ¿¡Eh!?—Gritó Leslie. —Me mentiste sobre lo que me había dicho James. — Hizo un mohín mientras miraba a Gwen acusadoramente y esta se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa.

**En cuanto a Leslie, lo primero que dijo cuando los presenté fue: **_**«Pregúntale si tiene algún tesoro escondido en algún sitio».**_

**Por desgracia, James no había enterrado ningún tesoro y estaba bastante ofendido porque Leslie le creyera capaz de hacer algo semejante. También se ofendía cuando hacía como que no le veía. De hecho, James se ofendía con bastante facilidad.**

— **¿Es transparente? — Había preguntado Leslie en el primer encuentro—. ¿O se ve en blanco y negro?**

**No, en realidad, James tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. Con excepción de la ropa, claro. **

— **¿Puedes pasar a través de él?**

—**No lo sé. No lo he intentado nunca. **

— **¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora? —había propuesto Leslie.**

**Pero James no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara a través de él. **

— **¿Qué significa eso de **_**«fantasma»**_**? Un servidor, James August Peregrin Pimplebottom, heredero del decimocuarto conde de Hardsdale, no va a permitir que nadie le ofenda, y menos unas niñas —me dijo.**

Los miembros de la logia abrieron los ojos como platos al saber quién era el

**Como muchos fantasmas, sencillamente, no quería reconocer que ya no era una persona. Por más que quisiera, James no podía recordar que hubiera muerto. Aunque ya hacía cinco años que nos conocíamos —desde mi primer día de clase en la Saint Lennox High School—, parecía que para él solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que jugaba a las cartas con sus amigos en el club y charlaba sobre caballos, falsos lunares y pelucas. (Él llevaba ambas cosas, lunar y peluca, y, aunque actualmente pueda sonar raro, no le quedaban tan mal.) James hacía caso omiso deliberadamente del hecho de que, desde que nos habíamos conocido, había crecido veinte centímetros, había incorporado a mi aspecto un corrector dental y unos pechos prominentes, y me había librado luego del corrector. Igual que hacía caso omiso de que el palacio de su padre en la ciudad hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una escuela privada con agua corriente, luz eléctrica y calefacción central. Lo único de lo que parecía percatarse de vez en cuando era de la longitud de las faldas de nuestro uniforme escolar. Al parecer, la visión de unas pantorrillas y unos tobillos femeninos era extremadamente infrecuente en su época. **

—**No es muy cortés por parte de una dama no saludar a un caballero de buena posición, miss Gwendolyn. — protestó entonces de nuevo, molesto porque no le había prestado ninguna atención.**

—**Perdón. Tenemos prisa —dije. —Si puedo serles útil en algo, naturalmente me tienen a su disposición —replicó él colocándose bien los puños de encaje.**

—**No, muchas gracias. Solo tenemos que llegar a casa cuanto antes. — ¡No sé en qué podía ser nos útil James, si ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una puerta!—. Charlotte no se encuentra bien.**

—**Oh, no sabe cómo lo lamento —dijo James, que tenía debilidad por Charlotte, a la que, en contraposición con la **_**«pecosa sin modales»**_**, como acostumbraba a llamar a Leslie, encontraba **_**«extraordinariamente encantadora y gentil»**_**. **

— ¡Noooooo! — Gritaron Leslie y Gwen consiguiendo que todos las miraran extrañados.

**También ese día soltó algunos cumplidos galantes—: Transmítale, por favor, mis mejores deseos, y dígale que está tan encantadora como siempre. Un poco pálida, pero hechizadora como un elfo. **

—**Se lo comunicaré. **

—**Deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario —dijo Charlotte—. Si sigues así, acabarás en un manicomio.**

**Muy bien, pues no se lo comunicaría. Ya era bastante presuntuosa sin necesidad de eso.**

Leslie, Raphael y Gwen asintieron solemnemente ante eso.

—**James no es imaginario, es invisible. ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas!**

—**Si tú lo dices… —replicó Charlotte.**

**Ella y la tía Glenda opinaban que solo me inventaba a James y a los otros fantasmas para darme importancia. Me arrepentía de haberles hablado en su día de ello, pero de pequeña me había resultado sencillamente imposible no decir nada de las gárgolas que adquirían vida y hacían cabriolas por las fachadas y me dirigían muecas. Las gárgolas eran divertidas, pero también había otras sombrías figuras espectrales de aspecto siniestro que me daban miedo. Tuvieron que pasar unos años para que comprendiera que los fantasmas no podían hacerme nada.**

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que tenía esa habilidad desde que era pequeña.

**Lo único que realmente pueden hacer los fantasmas es dar miedo. naturalmente, no estoy hablando de James. Él era del todo inofensivo. —Leslie piensa que tal vez fuese mejor que James muriera joven. Dice que, teniendo que cargar con ese nombre de Pimplebottom, nunca hubiera encontrado una mujer para casarse —expliqué, no sin antes asegurarme de que James ya no nos pudiera oír—. Quiero decir que ¿quién va a querer llamarse voluntariamente **_**«Culogranujiento»**_**?**

**Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco. **

—**De todas maneras, no tiene mal aspecto —proseguí —. Y, además, según él, está podrido de dinero. Aunque esta costumbre que tiene de ponerse continuamente un pañuelo de encaje perfumado bajo la nariz no resulta muy varonil. **

—**Qué lástima que nadie aparte de ti pueda admirarlo — señaló Charlotte.**

**La verdad es que yo opinaba lo mismo. **

—**Y qué estúpido por tu parte que hables de tus rarezas fuera del círculo familiar —añadió.**

**Era una más de las típicas indirectas de Charlotte. El comentario estaba destinado a herirme, y efectivamente lo consiguió. **

— **¡Yo no soy rara! **

— **¡Claro que lo eres! **

— **¿Y lo dice la que tiene el gen? **

—**Yo no lo voy soltando por ahí —repuso Charlotte—. En cambio, tú eres como la tía abuela Maddy la Locuela, que habla de sus visiones hasta con el lechero. **

—**Eres cruel. **

—**Y tú, una ingenua.**

**Discutiendo, atravesamos el vestíbulo, pasamos ante la diminuta cabina de cristal del conserje y salimos al patio de la escuela. Hacía viento y parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento. Me arrepentí de no haber cogido nuestras cosas de las taquillas. Un abrigo no hubiera estado de más con este tiempo. **

—**Siento haberte comparado con la tía abuela Maddy— se excusó Charlotte un poco cortada—. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.**

**Aquellas palabras me dejaron perpleja. Charlotte no se excusaba nunca. **

—**Es comprensible —dije rápidamente. Quería que se diera cuenta de que apreciaba sus disculpas. Naturalmente, no podía hablar de auténtica comprensión, porque yo, en su lugar, habría estado temblando de miedo y supongo que también nerviosa, como cuando vas al dentista. **

—**Además, me gusta la tía Maddy—añadí.**

**Lo cual era cierto. Tal vez la tía abuela Maddy fuera un poco charlatana y tendiera a repetir las cosas infinidad de veces, pero era preferible al cargante secretismo de los otros. Además, la tía Maddy siempre era muy generosa repartiendo caramelos de limón entre nosotros.**

**Naturalmente, a Charlotte le traían sin cuidado los caramelos. **

**Cruzamos la calle y seguimos caminando a buen paso por la acera. **

—**No me mires de reojo —me advirtió Charlotte—. Cuando desaparezca, ya te darás cuenta. Entonces podrás dibujar tu tonto círculo de tiza y correr a casa. Pero por hoy no pasará nada. **

—**Eso no puedes saberlo. ¿No te intriga saber dónde aterrizarás? Quiero decir, cuándo aterrizarás. **

—**Claro —repuso Charlotte. **

—**Espero que no sea en medio del gran incendio de 1664.**

—**El gran incendio de Londres ocurrió en 1666 —me corrigió Charlotte—. No cuesta tanto de recordar. Además, en esa época, en esta parte de la ciudad no se había construido gran cosa; **_**ergo**_**, tampoco se quemó nada.**

**¿He dicho ya que Charlotte también era conocida como **_**«la aguafiestas»**_** y **_**«la sabelotodo»**_**?**

**Pero no me rendí. Tal vez fuera un poco feo por mi parte, pero quería borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos. **

—**Estos uniformes deben de arder como la yesca —insistí. **

—**Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer —replicó Charlotte escuetamente sin abandonar su sonrisa.**

**No podía por menos que admirarla por su serenidad. A mí, la idea de aterrizar de repente en el pasado solo me inspiraba terror.**

**Fuera en la época que fuese, siempre pasaban cosas terribles. Continuamente había guerras, viruela y plagas de peste, y una palabra equivocada podía hacer que te quemaran por bruja. Además, solo había letrinas, y todo el mundo tenía pulgas, y por la mañana lanzaban el contenido de los orinales por la ventana sin fijarse en si pasaba alguien por debajo.**

**Charlotte se había preparado durante toda su vida para arreglárselas en el pasado. No había tenido tiempo para jugar, hacer amigas, ir de compras o al cine o salir con chicos. En lugar de eso, había recibido clases de baile, esgrima y equitación, de lenguas y de historia. Además, desde el año anterior salía cada miércoles por la tarde con Lady Arista y la tía Glenda y no volvía hasta que se hacía de noche. Lo llamaban **_**«clase de misterios»**_**, pero nadie quería decirnos de qué clase de misterios se trataba, y Charlotte, menos que nadie.**

**Probablemente, la primera frase que mi prima había aprendido a pronunciar de corrido había sido: **_**«Es un secreto»**_**. Y la siguiente: **_**«Eso no es cosa vuestra».**_

**Leslie decía siempre que nuestra familia debía de tener más secretos que los Servicios Secretos y el MI6 juntos. Y es muy posible que tuviera razón.**

**Normalmente, para volver de la escuela, cogíamos el autobús —el número 8 paraba en Berkeley Square, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa—, pero ese día recorrimos las cuatro paradas a pie, tal como había ordenado la tía Glenda. Durante todo el camino llevé la tiza en la mano, pero Charlotte permaneció a mi lado.**

**Mientras subíamos los escalones de la puerta de entrada, casi me sentí decepcionada. Mi participación en la historia acababa ahí; a partir de este momento, mi abuela se haría cargo del asunto.**

**Tiré a Charlotte de la manga. **

— **¡Mira! El hombre de negro está ahí otra vez. **

—**Bueno, ¿y qué?**

**Charlotte ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. El hombre estaba parado enfrente, ante la entrada del número 18. Como siempre, llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero calado hasta las orejas. Yo le había tomado por un fantasma, hasta que supe que mis hermanos y Leslie también podían verlo.**

**Desde hacía meses, el hombre permanecía allí, observando nuestra casa las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque, bien mirado, también podía tratarse de varios hombres exactamente con el mismo aspecto que se iban turnando. Discutimos sobre si era un ladrón que preparaba un golpe, un detective privado o un mago malvado. Mi hermana Caroline estaba convencida de que se trataba de esto último. Tenía nueve años y le encantaban las historias de magos malvados y hadas buenas. Mi hermano Nick tenía doce años y opinaba que las historias de magos y hadas eran estúpidas; por eso estaba a favor del ladrón espía. Y Leslie y yo éramos partidarias del detective privado. **

—Yo digo que podría ser un asesino a sueldo. —Dijo Paul

**Pero cada vez que cruzábamos al otro lado de la calle para observarlo mejor, el hombre desaparecía dentro de la casa o subía a un Bentley negro que tenía aparcado junto al bordillo y se iba. **

—**Es un coche encantado —afirmaba Caroline—. Cuando nadie mira, se transforma en un cuervo, y el mago se convierte en un hombrecillo minúsculo que cruza el cielo montado a lomos de él.**

**Por si acaso, Nick había anotado el número de matrícula del Bentley.**

—**Aunque seguro que después del robo lo pintará de nuevo y colocará otra matrícula —me informó.**

**Los adultos hacían como si no les pareciera nada sospechoso en el hecho de ser observados día y noche por un hombre con sombrero vestido de negro.**

**Y Charlotte igual. **

— **¡Qué demonios os ha hecho ese pobre hombre! Sencillamente se fuma un cigarrillo ahí fuera, eso es todo. **

— **¡Sí, claro!**

**Me resultaba más fácil creer en la versión del cuervo encantado.**

**Justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Por suerte, ya estábamos en casa. **

— **¿Al menos sigues mareada? —le pregunté mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran la puerta, porque nosotras no teníamos llave. **

—**No me agobies —dijo Charlotte—. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar.**

**Mister Bernhard nos abrió la puerta. Leslie opinaba que mister Bernhard era nuestro mayordomo, y la prueba definitiva de que éramos casi tan ricos como la reina o Madonna. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía exactamente quién o qué era en realidad mister Bernhard. Para mamá era **_**«el factótum de la abuela»**_**, y la propia abuela lo describía como **_**«un viejo amigo de la familia»**_**. Para mis hermanos y para mí era sencillamente **_**«el siniestro sirviente de lady Arista»**_**.**

—Yo me quedo con "el siniestro sirviente de lady Arista". Le pega más. —Repuso Leslie

**Al vernos, enarcó las cejas.**

—**Hola, mister Bernhard —le saludé—. Qué tiempo tan horrible, ¿no? **

—**Realmente horrible, sí. —Con su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas de montura dorada, mister Bernhard siempre me recordaba a una lechuza, o, mejor dicho, a un búho—. En un día así es imprescindible ponerse el abrigo al salir de casa. **

—**Hummm… sí, supongo que sí—repuse. **

— **¿Dónde está lady Arista? —preguntó Charlotte.**

**Charlotte nunca era especialmente cortés con mister Bernhard. Tal vez porque, al contrario que a mis hermanos y a mí, tampoco de niña le había inspirado respeto. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía una cualidad que realmente impresionaba, y era la de moverse tan silenciosamente como un gato y aparecer de pronto a tu espalda como si hubiera surgido de la nada. Daba la sensación de que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Fuera la hora que fuese, mister Bernhard siempre estaba presente.**

**Mister Bernhard ya estaba en la casa antes de que yo naciera, y mamá decía que ya estaba allí cuando ella era todavía una niña, de modo que debía de ser casi tan viejo como lady Arista, aunque no lo parecía. Vivía en un apartamento en el segundo piso, al que se llegaba por un pasillo independiente y una escalera desde el primero. Nosotros teníamos terminantemente prohibido pisar siquiera el pasillo. **

**Mi hermano afirmaba que mister Bernhard había instalado allí puertas trampa y cosas parecidas para mantener a distancia a los visitantes no deseados. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido nunca a entrar en ese pasillo.**

—Tus hermanos y tú tenéis mucha imaginación, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Gideon con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mejor tener imaginación en exceso que carecer de ella por completo como otros. —Contestó Gwen con una mirada heladora.

—**Mister Bernhard necesita tener privacidad —decía a menudo lady Arista. **

—**Claro, claro… —replicaba mamá—. Supongo que, viviendo aquí, la necesitamos todos.**

**Pero lo decía tan bajo que lady Arista no podía oírla. **

—**Su abuela está en la sala de música —informó mister Bernhard a Charlotte. **

—**Gracias.**

**Charlotte nos dejó plantados en la entrada y corrió escaleras arriba. La sala de música estaba en el primer piso, y nadie sabía por qué se llamaba así, porque ni siquiera había un piano.**

**La sala era la habitación preferida de lady Arista y de latía abuela Maddy, y el aire olía a perfume de violetas y al humo de los cigarrillos de lady Arista. Como se ventilaba muy de vez en cuando, si te quedabas un rato, al final tenías la sensación de que se te nublaba la vista.**

**Antes de que mister Bernhard cerrara la puerta, tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. El hombre del sombrero seguía allí. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o acababa de levantar la mano como si estuviera haciendo señas a alguien? ¿A mister Bernhard, quizá, o era a mí a quien saludaba?**

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esa información.

¿Quién demonios seria ese hombre?

— ¿Vosotros tenéis algo que ver con ese señor? — Preguntó Lucy a Falk De Villiers, el doctor White y mister George.

—No, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. —Respondió mister George.

**La puerta se cerró y no pensé más en ello porque de repente volvió a aparecer la sensación de montaña rusa en el estómago. Todo se difuminó ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme.**

**Un instante después había pasado.**

**Mi corazón latía desbocado. Algo me ocurría. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna montaña rusa, no era normal que hubiera tenido vértigo dos veces en dos horas, a no ser que…**

**¡Bah! Seguramente estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. O tenía… hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal vez era solo hambre.**

**Sí, debía de ser eso. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, porque la comida de la escuela había aterrizado en mi blusa. Respiré aliviada.**

**Entonces me di cuenta de que mister Bernhard me observaba con sus ojos de lechuza. **

— **¡Cuidado! —dijo con un considerable retraso.**

**Sentí que me sonrojaba. **

—**Bueno, me voy… a hacer los deberes —murmuré.**

**Mister Bernhard asintió con cara de indiferencia; pero, mientras subía las escaleras, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.**

—Bueno…este es el final del capítulo — anunció Paul —. ¿Quién quiere leer?

—Me apetece leer a mí — Dijo Lucy.

—Claro, princesa. Toma. —Contestó tendiéndole el libro con una deslumbrante sonrisa.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Leyendo **__**Rubí **_

2

Cuando Lucy reaccionó de la deslumbrante sonrisa de Paul, recogió el libro que, este, aún le tendía.

**Leslie se refería a nuestra casa como **_**«un palacio noble»**_** por el enorme número de habitaciones, pinturas, artesonados y antigüedades que contenía. Mi amiga imaginaba que detrás de cada pared se abría un pasadizo secreto, y que en cada armario había al menos un compartimento, también secreto. Cuando aún éramos pequeñas, en cada una de sus visitas partíamos en viaje de exploración por la casa.**

Gwen y Leslie se sonrieron recordando todos los momentos que pasaron buscando lugares secretos en aquella casa.

—Deberíamos volver a husmear a ver si encontramos algo nuevo—. Propuso Leslie

—Claro.

**El hecho de que estuviera terminantemente prohibido husmear hacía que fuera aún más emocionante. Siempre estábamos desarrollando nuevas estrategias cada vez más sofisticadas para que no nos atraparan, y con el tiempo descubrimos realmente algunos compartimentos secretos, e incluso una puerta secreta en la escalera, detrás del óleo de un hombre gordo con barba de mirada feroz, montado a caballo y con la espada desenvainada.**

—Un buen lugar para esconderse de Charlotte—. Dijeron las dos a la vez.

**Según nos informó la tía abuela Maddy, el hombre de aire feroz era mi tatatatatarabuelo Hugh, acompañado de su yegua para la caza del zorro Fat Annie. Ya pesar de que la puerta que había detrás de la pintura solo conducía, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, a un cuarto de baño, en cierta manera podía decirse que habíamos encontrado una cámara secreta. **

— **¡Jo, qué suerte tienes de poder vivir aquí! — exclamaba Leslie siempre.**

**Yo creía más bien que la que tenía suerte era Leslie. Ella vivía con su madre, su padre y un perro peludo llamado Bertie en una acogedora casa adosada de North Kensington.**

—Sigo sin entender porqué te gusta tanto mi casa. — Leslie negó con la cabeza con resignación.

**Allí no había secretos, ni sirvientes siniestros ni parientes que te pusieran de los nervios.**

**Antes también nosotros habíamos vivido en un sitio así —mamá, papá, mis hermanos y yo—, en una casita en Durham, en el norte de Inglaterra. Pero luego papá murió. **

Gwen agachó la cabeza mientras por toda su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de los momentos felices que pasó en esa casa, cuando todo era felicidad y luego todo le fue arrebatado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Gideon había puesto una de sus manos sobre las suyas y, la otra, le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndole levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le fascinan. Gideon le dedicó una sonrisa al encontrarse sus miradas y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla. Estaban tan abstraídos en su momento que no se acordaron de las otras 8 personas que había en la sala estaban atentos a todas sus acciones.

**En esa época, mi hermana tenía medio año, y mamá se trasladó con nosotros a Londres, probablemente porque se sentía sola. Y también, tal vez, porque no le llegaba el dinero.**

**Mamá había crecido en esta casa junto con sus hermanos Glenda y Harry. El tío Harry era el único que no vivía en Londres; se había instalado con su mujer en Gloucestershire.**

**Al principio, a mí la casa también me había parecido un palacio, exactamente igual que a Leslie; pero cuando tienes que compartir un palacio con una familia de muchos miembros, al cabo de un tiempo deja de parecerte tan grande. Especialmente si hay un montón de espacios inútiles, como, por ejemplo, el salón de baile de la planta baja, que era tan ancho como toda la casa.**

**El salón habría ido perfecto para hacer skate, pero estaba prohibido. Era un espacio precioso, con sus altas ventanas, sus techos de estuco y sus arañas, pero desde que vivía en la casa nunca se había celebrado un solo baile, una gran fiesta o una verbena.**

**Lo único que se celebraba allí eran las clases de danza y de esgrima de Charlotte. La tribuna para la orquesta, a la que se podía llegar por la escalera del vestíbulo, era más que innecesaria, excepto tal vez para Caroline y sus amigas, que aprovechaban los rincones oscuros bajo las escaleras que conducían desde allí al primer piso para jugar al escondite.**

**En el primer piso estaba la ya mencionada sala de música, además de las habitaciones de lady Arista y de la tía abuela Maddy, un baño (el de la puerta secreta) y el comedor, en el que la familia se reunía cada noche a las siete y media para cenar. Entre el comedor y la cocina, situado justo debajo, había un monta platos pasado de moda en el que a veces Nick y Caroline se subían y bajaban el uno al otro dándole a la manivela, a pesar de que, como es natural, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Leslie y yo también lo habíamos hecho a menudo antes; pero, por desgracia, ahora ya no cabíamos.**

—Eso es una verdaderamente una pena— dijo Leslie —. Era bastante divertido—. Acotó para los que la miraban con un interrogante en la cara.

**En el segundo piso estaban los aposentos de mister Bernhard, el despacho de mi difunto abuelo —lord Montrose— y una enorme biblioteca. Charlotte también tenía su habitación en ese piso, un cuarto situado en un ángulo de la casa y con una galería en saledizo del que a mi prima le gustaba presumir. Y su madre ocupaba un salón y un dormitorio con ventana sala calle.**

**La tía Glenda se había separado del padre de Charlotte, que ahora vivía con una nueva mujer en algún lugar de Kent. Por eso, aparte de mister Bernhard, no había ningún hombre en la casa, a no ser que se cuente como tal a mi hermano. Tampoco había animales de compañía, a pesar de nuestras súplicas. A lady Arista no le gustaban los animales y la tía Glenda era alérgica a todo lo que tuviera pelaje.**

**Mamá, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en el tercer piso, directamente bajo el tejado, donde había muchas paredes en ángulo pero también dos pequeños balcones. Todos teníamos una habitación propia y Charlotte envidiaba nuestro gran baño, porque el del segundo piso no tenía ventanas, y el nuestro, en cambio, tenía dos. Pero a mí también me gustaba nuestro piso porque mamá, Nick, Caroline y yo lo teníamos para nosotros solos, lo que en esa casa de locos era una bendición.**

**El único inconveniente era que estábamos condenadamente lejos de la cocina, como bien pude recordar, para mi desgracia, cuando ya había llegado arriba. Al menos, debería haber cogido una manzana. Ahora tendría que contentarme con las galletas de mantequilla de la provisión que mamá guardaba en el armario.**

**Temía tanto que volviera la sensación de vértigo que me comí once, una detrás de otra.**

—Tenías que haberle dicho a tu madre lo que pasaba tan rápido como tuviste el primer mareo—. Regañó Leslie a una Gwendolyn que estaba, todavía, entre los brazos de Gideon.

—Lo sé, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que todos esos vértigos fueran porque yo tenía el gen y no Charlotte.

**Luego me saqué los zapatos y la chaqueta y me dejé caer como un saco en el sofá de la habitación de costura.**

**De algún modo, el día estaba transcurriendo de forma extraña, más extraña que de costumbre.**

**Eran solo las dos. Hasta al cabo de dos horas y media como mínimo no podría llamar a Leslie para compartir mis problemas con ella. Y mis hermanos tampoco llegarían de la escuela hasta pasadas las cuatro. Normalmente, me gustaba estar sola en casa. Así podía tomarme un baño tranquilamente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta porque tenía que ir urgentemente al váter. Podía poner la música fuerte y cantar muy alto sin que nadie se riera de mí. Y podía ver lo que quisiera en la tele sin que nadie viniera a fastidiarme con un **_**«Venga, va, que ahora empieza Bob Esponja».**_

Gwen, sonrojada, ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Gideon ante esta última frase, haciendo que el rosto de este luciera una sonrisa burlona.

**Pero no me apetecía hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera quería echarme un sueñecito, porque tenía la sensación de que el sofá —normalmente, un lugar de recogimiento perfecto— era como una balsa bamboleante en un río de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo de que saliera flotando conmigo encima en cuanto cerrara los ojos.**

**Para ver si se me pasaba un poco, me levanté y empecé a ordenar. La habitación de costura era como nuestra sala de estar extraoficial, porque afortunadamente ni mis tías ni mi abuela cosían, y por eso casi nunca subían al tercer piso. De hecho, allí tampoco había ninguna máquina de coser, pero sí, en cambio, una estrecha escalera por la que se podía subir al tejado. La escalera estaba reservada, en principio, al deshollinador, pero Leslie y yo habíamos convertido el tejado en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Desde allí arriba teníamos unas vistas fantásticas y era un sitio ideal para mantener una conversación entre chicas. (Por ejemplo, sobre chicos y sobre el hecho de que no conocíamos a ninguno que valiera la pena.) **

Gwen y Leslie compartieron una significativa mirada que parecía decir _"Ahora si hemos encontrado a unos chicos que valen la pena". _Nadie pareció darse cuenta de ese intercambio entre las dos amigas salvo Lucy y Paul que se miraron sonriendo.

**Naturalmente, era un poco peligroso porque no había barandilla, sino solo un remate decorativo de hierro galvanizado que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; pero tampoco se trataba de practicar el salto de longitud sobre las tejas o de bailar al borde del abismo.**

— ¡Gwendolyn Sophie Elizabeth Shepherd! —Gritó la tía abuela Maddy — No vuelvas a subir ahí arriba jovencita. La próxima vez que Leslie y tú queráis hablar de chicos os encerráis en tu habitación, ¿entendido?

—Sí, tía Maddy —. Dijeron las dos chicas con la cabeza gacha.

**La llave de la puerta que daba al tejado estaba guardada en el aparador, en un azucarero decorado con rosas. En mi familia nadie sabía que yo conocía el escondrijo.**

**Si se hubieran enterado, se hubiera montado un escándalo de mil demonios, de modo que siempre iba con mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera cuando me deslizaba afuera. Allí también podía tomar el sol, hacer un picnic o sencillamente esconderme cuando quería estar sola un rato. Algo que, como he dicho, me gustaba hacer a menudo, aunque, desde luego, no en este momento.**

**Doblé las colchas de lana, sacudí las migas de galleta del sofá, ahuequé bien los cojines y guardé en su caja las piezas de ajedrez que rodaban por el suelo. Incluso regué la maceta de la azalea, que estaba en un rincón sobre el secreter, y pasé un paño húmedo sobre la mesa. Luego eché una mirada a la habitación, impecablemente ordenada.**

**Habían pasado solo diez minutos, y la necesidad de compañía era más acuciante que antes. ¿Habría vuelto Charlotte a tener vértigos abajo, en la sala de música? ¿Qué debía de pasar si uno saltaba del primer piso de una casa de Mayfair del siglo XXI al Mayfair de pongamos el siglo XV, cuando en este lugar no había casas o solo muy pocas? ¿Aterrizaba en el aire y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo y se daba un batacazo siete metros más abajo? ¿Sobre un hormiguero, quizá? Pobre Charlotte. Aunque tal vez la enseñaban a volar en su misteriosa clase de misterios.**

Ante eso, Gideon miró a Gwen sonriendo burlonamente y levantando una ceja, mientras ella le desviaba la mirada sonrojada dándose cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido sus pensamientos en ese momento.

**Y, hablando de misterios, de repente se me ocurrió una idea para distraerme. Fui a la habitación de mamá y miré hacia abajo, a la calle. En la entrada del número 18 seguía plantado, como siempre, el hombre de negro. Podía verle las piernas y parte de la gabardina. Los tres pisos de la casa nunca me habían parecido tan altos como en ese momento. Para entretenerme, calculé la distancia que había desde allí arriba hasta el suelo.**

**¿Se podía sobrevivir a una caída de catorce metros? Tal vez, si había suerte y se aterrizaba en terreno de aluvión. Se suponía que en otro tiempo todo Londres había sido un pantanoso terreno de aluvión, o al menos eso decía mistress Counter, nuestra profesora de geografía. Que fuera pantanoso estaba bien: así, al menos, caías sobre blando. Aunque solo para después ahogarse miserablemente en el lodo. Tragué saliva. Mis propios pensamientos me parecían siniestros.**

—Gwen, cielo, a veces tus propios pensamientos me dan miedo —. Dijo Leslie

**Para no tener que estar sola más tiempo, decidí arriesgarme a hacer una visita a mis familiares en la sala de música, a sabiendas de que corría el peligro de que estuvieran enfrascadas en alguna conversación súper secreta y me echaran inmediatamente.**

**Al entrar, vi a la tía abuela Maddy sentada en su sillón preferido junto a la ventana y a Charlotte de pie junto a la otra con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio Luis XIV, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido rozar con cualquier parte del cuerpo su policromada y dorada superficie. (No podía creer que algo tan espantosamente barroco como ese escritorio fuera tan valioso como afirmaba siempre lady Arista. Ni siquiera tenía compartimentos secretos, como bien habíamos podido comprobar Leslie y yo hacía años.) Charlotte se había cambiado y, en lugar de su uniforme escolar, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que parecía una mezcla de camisón, albornoz y hábito de monja. **

—**Sigo aquí, como ves —dijo.**

—**Hummm… qué bien —repuse yo, intentando no mirar el vestido con cara de horror. **

—**Esto es insoportable —se quejó la tía Glenda, que caminaba arriba y abajo entre las dos ventanas.**

**Como Charlotte, la tía Glenda era alta y delgada y tenía unos resplandecientes rizos rojos. Mamá tenía los mismos rizos, y también mi abuela había sido antes pelirroja. Caroline y Nick habían heredado igualmente ese color de pelo. Yo era la única que era morena y tenía el cabello liso como mi padre.**

**Antes yo también había suspirado por tener el pelo rojo, pero Leslie me había convencido de que mis cabellos negros creaban un contraste encantador con mis ojos azules y mi piel clara.**

—Y es verdad — Leslie afirmaba con la cabeza las palabras de su yo del libro.

**Leslie había conseguido convencerme, además, de que la marca de nacimiento con forma de media luna que tengo en la sien —que la tía Glenda llamaba siempre **_**«ese extraño plátano»**_**— …**

—Pues a mí me gusta mucho —Dijo Gideon en alto sin darse cuenta ganándose todas las miradas de la sala que iban desde sonrojadas, pícaras a sorprendidas.

…**me daba un aire misterioso y exótico. En estos momentos me encontraba francamente guapa, a lo que había contribuido en gran medida el corrector dental, que había sometido con éxito a mis dientes delanteros y había acabado con mi antigua sonrisa conejil. Aunque naturalmente seguía sin ser, de largo, tan **_**«encantadora y gentil»**_** como Charlotte, por utilizar las palabras de James. Cómo me hubiera gustado que pudiera verla ahora enfundada en este saco. **

—**Gwendolyn, angelito, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón? —La tía abuela Maddy dio una palmadita al taburete que tenía al lado—. Siéntate aquí y distráeme un poco. Glenda me está poniendo terriblemente nerviosa con todo ese ir y venir.**

—**No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente una madre, tía Maddy—masculló la tía Glenda. **

—**No, supongo que no —suspiró mi tía abuela.**

**Maddy era la hermana de mi abuelo, y nunca se había casado. Era una mujer menuda y rolliza con unos alegres e infantiles ojos azules y los cabellos teñidos de rubio dorado de los que no era raro que prendiera algún rulo que había olvidado quitarse.**

— **¿Dónde está lady Arista? —pregunté mientras cogía un caramelo de limón. **

—**Está telefoneando en la habitación de al lado — contestó la tía abuela Maddy—, pero lo hace tan bajo que, por desgracia, no se puede oír ni una palabra. Para colmo, esta era la última caja de caramelos. ¿No irías en un salto a Selfridges a comprarme otra? **

—**Claro —dije yo.**

**Charlotte cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y la tía Glenda se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella.**

— **¿Charlotte? **

—**Nada —dijo Charlotte.**

**La tía Glenda frunció los labios. **

— **¿No sería mejor que esperaras en la planta baja? —le pregunté a Charlotte—. Así no caerías de tan alto.**

— **¿No sería mejor que cerraras el pico y no hablaras sobre cosas que no entiendes? —replicó Charlotte. **

—**Realmente, lo último que Charlotte necesita en este momento son comentarios tontos —me sermoneó la tía Glenda. Empezaba a lamentar haber bajado. **

Muchos en la sala fruncieron el ceño ante el comportamiento de las dos pelirrojas del libro para con Gwendolyn. No eran capaces de entender, salvo Lucy y tal vez Paul, como podían tratar de esa manera tan cruel a alguien de tu propia familia.

—**La primera vez, el portador del gen nunca retrocede más de ciento cincuenta años—me explicó amablemente la tía abuela Maddy—. Esta casa se construyó en 1781, de manera que Charlotte está perfectamente segura aquí, en la sala de música. Como mucho, podría asustar a un par de ladies melómanas. **

—**Con ese vestido, seguro —repuse lo bastante bajo para que solo me pudiera oír mi tía abuela, que soltó una risita.**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró lady Arista. Mi abuela tenía el aspecto de siempre: parecía que se hubiera tragado un bastón —o varios, uno para los brazos, otro para las piernas y otro para el torso, que lo aguantaba todo unido— y llevaba los cabellos blancos bien estirados hacia atrás y recogidos en un moño en la nuca, como si fuera una profesora de ballet con malas pulgas. **

Algunos rieron ante la descripción de la señora, que se acercaba bastante a lo que ellos pensaban que le pasaba para que siempre estuviera tan recta.

—**Ya han enviado a un chófer. Los De Villiers nos esperan en Temple. Así, a su vuelta, Charlotte podrá ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronógrafo. No había entendido ni una palabra. **

— **¿Y si hoy aún no pasa nada? —preguntó Charlotte. **

—**Charlotte, querida, ya has tenido vértigos tres veces —señaló la tía Glenda. **

—**Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar —afirmó lady Arista—. Ven, el chófer llegará en cualquier momento.**

**La tía Glenda cogió a Charlotte del brazo y, junto con lady Arista, abandonaron la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, la tía Maddy y yo nos miramos.**

—**A veces una tiene la sensación de que es invisible, ¿verdad? — Se quejó mi tía abuela—. Sería agradable escuchar un **_**«Hasta luego»**_** o un **_**«Hola»**_** de vez en cuando, o, mejor incluso, un **_**«Querida Maddy, ¿no habrás tenido una visión que pueda servirnos de ayuda?».**_

— **¿Has tenido una? **

—**No —respondió la tía Maddy—. Gracias a Dios. Después de las visiones siempre me entra un hambre terrible, y ya estoy suficientemente gorda. **

— **¿Quiénes son los De Villiers? —pregunté. **

Los De Villiers que había presentes en la sala prestaron total atención para ver que se decía de ellos.

—**Puesto que me lo preguntas, te diré que un montón de engreídos insoportables —repuso la tía Maddy—. **

Los mencionados fruncieron el ceño, en un claro signo de desacuerdo ante esa descripción y los que habían tenido el placer/desgracia de compartir con alguno de ellos asentían con la cabeza en total acuerdo con las palabras del libro. Lucy y Gwen se ganaron una mirada fulminante de Paul y Gideon que desapareció por completo en cuanto les regalaron una amplia sonrisa.

**Todos abogados y banqueros. Son propietarios del banco privado De Villiers, en la City. Tenemos nuestras cuentas allí.**

**La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada místico. **

— **¿Y qué tiene que ver esta gente con Charlotte? **

—**Digamos que ellos y nosotros tenemos problemas parecidos.**

— **¿Qué problemas?**

**¿También tenían que vivir bajo un mismo techo con una Abuela tiránica, una tía antipática y una prima creída? **

—Gracias a Dios no —. Soltó Gideon.

—**El gen de los viajes en el tiempo —dijo la tía abuela Maddy—. En el caso de los De Villiers, se transmite por la línea masculina. **

— **¿De modo que también tienen una Charlotte en casa? **

—**La contrapartida masculina. Por lo que sé, es un tal Gideon. **

— **¿Y él también está esperando a que le den vértigos? **

—**Él ya ha pasado por eso. Es dos años mayor que Charlotte. **

— **¿Quieres decir que ya hace dos años que va saltando de un lado a otro en el tiempo?**

—**Sí, eso hay que suponer.**

**Traté de hacer encajar toda esta información con la poca que ya tenía, pero como la tía abuela Maddy se mostraba tan increíblemente comunicativa pensé que valía la pena aprovecharlo y solo me concedí unos segundos para reflexionar. **

— **¿Y qué es un croni… crono…? **

— **¡Cronógrafo! —La tía Maddy puso los ojos en blanco —. Es una especie de aparato con el que se puede enviar única y exclusivamente a los portadores del gen a una determinada época. Tiene algo que ver con la sangre. **

— **¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Que está cargada con sangre? ¡Madre mía! **

**La tía Maddy se encogió de hombros. **

—**No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona ese trasto. Olvidas que solo sé lo que puedo oír casualmente mientras estoy aquí sentada haciéndome la tonta. Todo esto es muy secreto.**

Falk y el doctor White fruncieron el ceño ante todo lo que había contado la mujer a una persona que no formaba parte, en ese momento, de la Logia y se preguntaron cuanto más es que le iba a contar antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—**Sí, además de muy complicado —repuse yo—. De hecho, ¿de dónde sacan que Charlotte tiene el gen? ¿Y por qué lo tiene ella y no… hummm… tú, por ejemplo? **

—**Yo no puedo tenerlo, gracias a Dios —respondió—. Aunque los Montrose siempre hemos sido unos bichos raros, el gen llegó a la familia a través de tu abuela. Mi hermano tuvo que casarse con ella obligatoriamente. —La tía Maddy sonrió irónicamente. Ella era la hermana de mi difunto abuelo Lucas, y, como no se había casado, ya de joven se había trasladado a vivir con él y se había encargado de llevar la casa—. Oí hablar por primera vez de este gen después de la boda de Lucas y lady Arista. La última portadora del gen de la línea hereditaria de Charlotte era una dama llamada Margret Tilney, que era la abuela de tu abuela Arista. **

— **¿Y Charlotte ha heredado el gen de esa Margret? **

—**Oh, no, en medio lo heredó Lucy. Pobre chica. **

— **¿Qué Lucy? **

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de tristeza al pensar que Gwen no sabía nada de ella y Paul la reconfortó con un abrazo aunque a él también le dolió que su hija no supiera nada de su madre.

—**Tú prima Lucy, la hija mayor de Harry. **

— **¡Ah, esa Lucy!**

**Mi tío Harry, el de Gloucestershire, era bastante mayor que Glenda y que mamá. Sus tres hijos hacía tiempo que eran adultos. David, el pequeño, tenía veintiocho años y era piloto de British Airways, lo que, por desgracia, no significaba que consiguiéramos billetes más baratos. Y Janet, la mediana, ya tenía hijos, dos críos insufribles llamados Poppy y Daisy. Yo nunca había conocido a Lucy, la mayor. Y tampoco sabía gran cosa de ella. La familia no soltaba prenda sobre Lucy. Por lo visto, era algo así como la oveja negra de los Montrose. Con diecisiete años se había marchado de casa y desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber de ella.**

Lucy sonrió con amargura ante la historia que su familia le había contado de ella a Gwendolyn.

— **¿De modo que Lucy es portadora del gen? **

—**Oh, sí —exclamó la tía abuela Maddy—. Se armó un follón de mil demonios cuando desapareció. A tu abuela casi le dio un infarto. Fue un escándalo terrible. **

**Sacudió la cabeza con tanta energía que sus rizos dorados volaron en todas direcciones. **

—**Ya me lo imagino. **

**Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si Charlotte hubiera hecho la maleta sin más y se hubiera largado de casa.**

—**No, no, no puedes imaginártelo. No conoces bajo qué dramáticas circunstancias desapareció y cómo fueron las cosas con ese chico… ¡Gwendolyn! ¡Sácate el dedo de la boca! ¡Es una costumbre horrible! **

—**Perdón. —No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a morderme las uñas—. Es por la excitación. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…**

—**Lo mismo me ocurre a mí —me aseguró la tía Maddy —, a pesar de que he oído hablar de todo este lío desde que tenía quince años y de que tengo una especie de don natural para los misterios. Desde siempre, a los Montrose les han atraído los misterios. De hecho, si tengo que serte franca, mi desdichado hermano se casó con tu abuela solo por eso. Es imposible que fuera por sus irresistibles encantos, porque no tenía ninguno. —Hundió la mano en la caja de caramelos y suspiró cuando su mano se cerró en el vacío—. Vaya, me temo que me estoy volviendo adicta a estos caramelos. **

—**Voy corriendo a Selfridges a comprarte más —le dije. **

—**Ay, cariño, eres mi angelito del alma. Dame un beso y ponte el abrigo, que llueve. Y no vuelvas a morderte las uñas, ¿me has oído? **

Todos sonrieron por el trato que Gwen y Maddy se daban la una a la otra.

**Como mi abrigo aún estaba colgado en la taquilla de la escuela, me puse el impermeable floreado de mamá y me coloqué la capucha ante el portal. El hombre de la entrada del número 18 estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, le saludé con la mano mientras bajaba saltando los escalones.**

**Como era de esperar, no me devolvió el saludo, el muy cretino…**

**Salí corriendo hacia Oxford Street. Llovía a cántaros. Tendría que haber cogido las botas de agua además del impermeable. Las flores de mi magnolio preferido de la esquina colgaban tristemente. Antes de que llegara a su altura, ya me había metido en tres charcos. En el momento en que iba a rodear el cuarto, sentí un tirón en las piernas que me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Mi estómago se encogió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difuminó ante mis ojos para transformarse en un río gris.**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —Anunció Lucy—.Supongo que ahí fue cuando salaste por primera vez, ¿no? —Preguntó.

—Sip —. Le sonrió amigablemente Gwen, no sabía porqué pero se sentía a gusto cuando estaba con Lucy y Paul.

— ¿Quién lee ahora?

—Yo si no os importa —. Levantó la mano mister George.

—Por supuesto que no, mister George. Todo suyo —. Le dijo Lucy dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al buen hombre.

* * *

><p>Espero que os halla gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo y leer vuestros maravillosos reviews. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero en clase ya hemos empezado con los exámenes y casi no tengo libre. Trataré de subir un capítulo cada fin de semana aunque no prometo nada. Con respecto a los reviews me alegro de que esta historia os esté gustando, la verdad es que al principió no estaba muy segura de subirla pensando que no iba a gustar. Si alguien quiere traducirla o ponerla en otra página me parece bien <span><em><strong>SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE ACLARE QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE ME AUTORÍA Y ME HALLA PREGUNTADO A MÍ<strong>_ **_PRIMERO_**. Con esto dicho me despido.

Matta ne.

_**'Cerezo'**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Leyendo **__**Rubí **_

3

—…**Cuando pude volver a ver con claridad, un coche de época doblaba la esquina y yo me encontraba arrodillada en la acera temblando del susto.**

**Había algo que no encajaba en la calle, algo diferente en su aspecto habitual. En los últimos segundos, todo había cambiado.**

**En lugar de llover, en esos momentos, soplaba un viento helado, y era mucho más oscuro que antes, casi de noche. El magnolio no tenía flores ni hojas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera un magnolio.**

**Las puntas de la verja que lo rodeaba estaban pintadas de dorado. Habría jurado que el día anterior aún eran negras.**

**De nuevo un coche de época dobló la esquina. Era un vehículo extraño, con ruedas altas y radios claros. Miré a lo largo de la acera. Los charcos habían desaparecido. Y las señales de circulación. En cambio, el pavimento estaba deformado y abombado, y las farolas tenían un aspecto distinto, su luz amarillenta apenas alcanzaba hasta el siguiente portal.**

**De modo que respiré hondo y luego volví a mirar alrededor, esta vez más afondo. Bien, en realidad, no habían cambiado tantas cosas. La mayoría de las casas tenían el mismo aspecto de siempre. Aunque, al fondo, la tienda de té donde mamá compraba siempre aquellas deliciosas galletas **

—Esas galletas están riquísimas. Las mejores que he probado nunca —. Exclamó Leslie.

— ¿Verdad? — Gwen sonrió con ganas de tomar una de esas galletas en ese momento.

De repente una caja apareció ante ella, sorprendiendo a todos. Gwendolyn, con sumo cuidado, levantó la caja para ver su contenido. Al ver lo que había un dentro lanzó un grito asustando a todos y aún más a Gideon que rápidamente la apartó de la caja para ver el mismo lo que contenía. Cuando descubrió lo que había dentro se giró, lentamente, hacia Gwen, con la cabeza gacha y un paso amenazador. Cuando estuvo delante suya levantó el rostro y habló con una voz escalofriante:

— ¿Metiste semejante grito por unas ga-lle-tas? ¿De verdad?

Todos se asombraron al descubrir la causa del grito de la chica y no pudieron evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio y volver a sentarse, porque debido al susto todos se habían puesto de pie.

—Pe-pero no son cualquier galleta — soltó Gwen formando un mohín —. Son las galletas más ricas del mundo.

—Me da lo mismo. No vuelvas a gritar así. ¿Entendido? — Amonestó Gideon.

—Siii…

**Prince of Walles había desaparecido, y en la esquina había una casa con unas macizas columnas en la parte delantera que nunca había visto.**

**Un hombre con sombrero y un abrigo negro me dirigió una mirada ligeramente irritada y siguió adelante sin decir nada y sin siquiera tratar de ayudarme. Me levanté y me sacudí la suciedad de las rodillas.**

**El mal presagio se convirtió lenta pero inexorablemente en una terrible certidumbre.**

**¿A quién quería engañar?**

**No había ido a parar casualmente a una carrera de coches antiguos, ni el magnolio había perdido sus hojas de repente. Y aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que en aquel momento Nicole Kidman apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina, por desgracia, aquello tampoco era el escenario de una película de Henry James.**

**Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Sencillamente, lo sabía. Y también sabía que tenía que haber algún fallo. **

**Había aterrizado en otra época.**

**No Charlotte, sino yo. Alguien había cometido un grave error.**

—En realidad, los cálculos estaban bien, lo que estaba mal era su fecha de nacimiento, mistress Shepherd —. Espetó el doctor White.

**De repente empezaron a castañetearme los dientes. No solo de excitación, sino también de frío. Estaba helada.**

**Las palabras de Charlotte resonaron de nuevo en mis oídos**_**. «Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer.»**_

**Claro, Charlotte sabría lo que tenía que hacer, pero a mí nadie me había explicado nada. De modo que me quedé plantada en un rincón de la calle temblando y observando cómo la gente que pasaba me miraba boquiabierta, aunque, a decir verdad, no era mucha.**

En la sala, todos los que habían viajado en el tiempo pensaron en como hubiera sido su primer viaje si no hubieran tenido toda la información que les proporcionaron. Y sintieron pena por Gwendolyn, ella no había aprendido todo lo que ellos sí, estaba sola en un lugar, que aunque conocía, no era el mismo.

**Una mujer joven que llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos y una cesta al brazo se acercaba seguida por un hombre con sombrero y el cuello subido. **

—**Perdone —dije—, ¿le importaría decirme en qué año estamos?**

**La mujer hizo como si no me hubiera oído y apresuró el paso. **

**El hombre sacudió la cabeza. **

—**Qué desvergüenza —gruñó.**

**Lancé un suspiro. De todos modos, la información tampoco me hubiera servido de mucho. En el fondo importaba poco que nos encontráramos en el año 1899 o en el 1923.**

**Pero al menos sabría dónde estaba. Vivía a apenas cien metros de aquí. Lo más sencillo era ir a casa.**

**Algo tenía que hacer, ¿no?**

—Lo cierto es que esa es una buena idea. Se supone que en una familia con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, los miembros de dicha familia deben tener conocimiento del mismo —. Expuso Falk

**A la luz del crepúsculo, la calle tenía un aspecto pacífico y tranquilo mientras volvía despacio hacia casa mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Qué era distinto? ¿Qué era igual? Incluso observándolos más de cerca, los edificios se parecían mucho a los de mi época, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que había muchos detalles que veía por primera vez; aunque también podía ser que no me hubiera fijado bien antes. Instintivamente lancé una ojeada al otro lado de la calle, al número 18; pero la entrada estaba vacía, no había ningún hombre de negro a la vista.**

**Me detuve.**

**Nuestra casa tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que en mi época. Las ventanas de la planta baja y del primer piso estaban iluminadas, y también había luz arriba, en la habitación de mamá. Sentí una terrible añoranza al verla. De los remates de las ventanas del tejado colgaban carámbanos.**

_**«Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer.»**_

**A ver, ¿qué habría hecho Charlotte en ese momento?**

**Se estaba haciendo de noche y hacía un frío que pelaba. ¿Adónde hubiera ido Charlotte para no congelarse? ¿A casa?**

**Miré hacia las ventanas de la fachada. Tal vez mi abuelo ya viviera en esa época. Tal vez incluso me reconociera al verme. Al fin y al cabo, me había hecho saltar sobre sus rodillas cuando era pequeña…**

**¡Bah, tonterías! Aunque ya hubiera nacido, difícilmente iba a poder acordarse de que iba a mecerme en sus rodillas cuando fuera un anciano.**

—Aunque no se supiera que eso fuera a saber que eso va a pasar, estoy segura que te creería —. La consoló la tía Maddy cuando Gwen agachó la cabeza aceptando su propio pensamiento.

—Eso es cierto — soltó Lucy —. En un viaje en el tiempo me encontré con el abuelito y creyó, de verdad, que yo iba a ser una de sus nietas —. Añadió con una sonrisa.

**El frío que se colaba bajo mi impermeable hizo que me decidiera: sencillamente llamaría y pediría alojamiento para la noche.**

**La cuestión era cómo iba a hacerlo.**

_**«Hola, me llamo Gwendolyn y soy la nieta de lord Lucas Montrose, que posiblemente aún no haya nacido.»**_

**No podía esperar que me creyeran. Probablemente, de un momento a otro me encontraría encerrada en una institución mental. Y seguro que en esa época eran lugares siniestros de los que, una vez dentro, ya no se volvía a salir jamás.**

—Gwenny, eres una exagerada —. Rió Leslie acompañada de Raphael y Gideon, aunque este último más disimuladamente.

**Por otra parte, tenía pocas alternativas. Pronto estaría todo oscuro como la boca de lobo, y tenía que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche si no quería congelarme. Y si no quería que me descubriera Jack el Destripador. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo había actuado el Destripador exactamente? ¿Y dónde? ¡Esperaba que no en el respetable barrio de Mayfair!**

—No creo que tuvieras tan mala suerte como para encontrarte con Jack el destripador en tu primer viaje —. Comentó Gideon

**Si conseguía hablar con alguno de mis antepasados, tal vez pudiera convencerle de que sabía más cosas de la familia de las que podía conocer un extraño. ¿Quién, por ejemplo, aparte de mí, podía responder sin vacilar que el caballo del tatatatatarabuelo Hugh se llamaba Fat Annie? Aquello solo podía saberlo alguien de dentro.**

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo super secreto y yo sé cómo se llamaba y no soy _"de dentro"_ —. Dijo Leslie con burla.

Gwen simplemente le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

**Una ráfaga de viento hizo que me estremeciera. **

**Hacía un frío terrible. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse a nevar.**

_**«Hola, me llamo Gwendolyn y vengo del futuro. Como demostración, puedo enseñarles esta cremallera. Apuesto a que aún no se ha inventado, ¿no es verdad? Igual que los Jumbos y la televisión y las neveras…» **_**Al menos podía intentarlo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.**

**Los escalones me resultaban extrañamente familiares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Instintivamente alargué la mano para pulsar el botón del timbre. No había ninguno. Por lo visto, los timbres eléctricos aún no se habían inventado. Por desgracia, aquello tampoco me daba ninguna pista sobre el año en que me encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían inventado la corriente eléctrica. ¿Antes o después de los barcos de vapor? ¿Nos lo habían explicado en la escuela? Si lo habían hecho, por desgracia, no podía recordarlo.**

Gwen se sonrojó sintiéndose más tonta que nunca por no poder recordar esas cosas.

**Encontré un pomo que colgaba de una cadena, parecido al tirador del anticuado váter que había en casa de Leslie. Tiré enérgicamente y oí sonar una campana detrás de la puerta.**

**¡Ay, Dios! Probablemente abriría algún miembro del servicio. ¿Qué podía decir para que me llevara ante la presencia de algún familiar? ¿Tal vez aún vivía el tatatatatarabuelo Hugh? O vivía ya. O lo que fuera. Sencillamente preguntaría por él. O por Fat Annie. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban y me armé de valor. **

**Pero ya no pude ver quién me abría la puerta, porque en ese instante volví a sentir un tirón en los pies que me lanzó a través del tiempo y el espacio y luego me escupió de nuevo.**

—Preciosa descripción —. Soltó Gideon para hacer sentir mejor a Gwen que había agachado la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encontraba otra vez sobre la alfombrilla de la puerta de casa. Me puse en pie de un salto y miré a mi alrededor. Todo se veía como antes, cuando había salido a comprar caramelos de limón para la tía Maddy.<strong>

**Las casas, los coches aparcados, e incluso la lluvia. **

**El hombre de negro en la entrada del número 18 me miraba fijamente.**

_**«No eres tú el único asombrado»**_**, murmuré.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? ¿Había visto el hombre de negro cómo desaparecía en la esquina y volvía a aparecer sobre la alfombrilla? Seguro que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Ahora se daría cuenta de lo que suponía convertirse en un enigma para otras personas.**

**Llamé a la puerta frenéticamente. Mister Bernhard abrió.**

— **¿Tenemos prisa hoy? —preguntó.**

— **¡Usted probablemente no, pero yo sí!**

**Mister Bernhard levantó las cejas.**

—**Perdón, he olvidado algo importante.**

**Pasé junto a él y corrí escaleras arriba, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.**

**La tía abuela Maddy me miró sorprendida al verme irrumpir como un ciclón en el cuarto.**

—**Pensaba que ya te habías ido, angelito.**

**Jadeando, miré el reloj de pared. Hacía exactamente veinte minutos que había salido de la habitación.**

—**Pero me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. Había olvidado decirte que en Selfridges tienen los mismos caramelos pero sin azúcar, ¡y el envoltorio tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto! Sobre todo, no los compres, porque los que no tienen azúcar provocan… esto… ¡diarrea!**

—**Tía Maddy, ¿por qué están todos tan seguros de que Charlotte tiene el gen?**

—**Pues porque… ¿No puedes preguntarme algo más sencillo?**

**La tía Maddy parecía un poco desconcertada.**

— **¿Le han analizado la sangre? ¿No podría ser que también hubiera otra persona que tuviera el gen?**

— ¿Y por qué no, simplemente, le cuentas lo que te había pasado? — Espetó Leslie enfadada con su mejor amiga por haberse puesto en peligro.

**Poco a poco iba recuperando la respiración.**

—**No cabe duda de que Charlotte es una portadora.**

— **¿Por qué lo han encontrado en su ADN?**

—**Angelito, la verdad es que estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Siempre he sido un completo desastre en biología, ni siquiera sé qué es el ADN. Creo que todo esto tiene más que ver con las matemáticas que con la biología. Por desgracia, también soy malísima en matemáticas. Cuando me hablan de números y fórmulas, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro. Solo puedo decirte que Charlotte vino al mundo en la fecha exacta fijada para ella y calculada desde hace siglos.**

— **¿De modo que la fecha de nacimiento determina si uno tiene el gen o no?**

**Me mordí los labios. Charlotte había nacido el 7 de Octubre, y yo el 8. Solo había un día de diferencia.**

—**Creo que es más bien al revés —me informó la tía abuela Maddy—. El gen determina la hora de nacimiento. Calcularon todo eso con absoluta precisión.**

— **¿Y si se equivocaron en los cálculos?**

**¡Solo por un día! Así de sencillo era. Se habían confundido de persona. No era Charlotte la que tenía ese maldito gen, sino yo. O lo teníamos las dos. O… Me dejé caer en el taburete.**

**La tía Maddy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No se equivocaron, angelito. Creo que si algo sabe hacer bien esa gente, es justamente calcular.**

**¿Quién era **_**«esa gente»**_** a la que se refería?**

—**Todo el mundo puede equivocarse alguna vez en sus cálculos —repuse.**

**La tía Maddy rió.**

—**Me temo que Isaac Newton, no.**

— **¿Newton calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Charlotte?**

—**Cariño, comprendo tu curiosidad. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, era exactamente igual. Pero, en primer lugar, a veces es mejor no saber, y en segundo, me gustaría mucho, muchísimo, tener mis caramelos de limón.**

—**Todo esto es tan ilógico…—dije.**

—**Solo aparentemente —replicó la tía Maddy acariciándome la mano—. Y piensa que, aunque no te haya aclarado nada, esta conversación debe quedar entre nosotras. Si tu abuela se entera de que te he explicado todo esto, se enfadará. Y cuando está enfadada, es aún más terrible de lo normal.**

—**No te delataré, tía Maddy. Y, tranquila, que enseguida voy a buscar tus caramelos.**

—**Eres una buena chica.**

—**Solo tengo una pregunta más: ¿cuánto tiempo pasa desde el primer viaje hasta que vuelve a ocurrir?**

**La tía Maddy suspiró.**

— **¡Por favor!—imploré.**

—**No creo que haya reglas para eso —explicó la tía Maddy—. Supongo que cada portador del gen es distinto. Pero ninguno puede dirigir por sí mismo los viajes en el tiempo. Es algo que pasa diariamente, a veces incluso varias veces al día, de forma totalmente incontrolada. Por eso es tan importante ese cronógrafo. Por lo que he creído entender, gracias a su ayuda, Charlotte no tendrá que vagar desamparada de aquí para allá a través del tiempo, sino que podrá ser enviada a épocas sin peligro donde no pueda pasarle nada. De modo que no hace falta que te preocupes por ella.**

**Para ser sincera, me preocupaba mucho más por mí misma.**

— **¿Y cuánto tiempo se desaparece en el presente mientras se está en el pasado? ¿Y crees que existe la posibilidad de que la segunda vez se salte hacia atrás, por ejemplo, hasta la época de los dinosaurios, cuando aquí todo era un pantano? — pregunté de corrido.**

**Mi tía abuela me interrumpió con un gesto.**

—**Ya basta, Gwendolyn. ¡Yo tampoco sé nada de todo eso!**

—Lo siento, angelito. Si me hubieras contado que pasaba habría tratado de darte más información, aunque yo no sé gran cosa —. La tía Maddy le dedicaba una sonrisa con hoyuelos a Gwendolyn para reconfortarla.

—No te preocupes, tía Maddy. La verdad es que me ayudaste bastanta —. Correspondió Gwendolyn

**Me levanté rápidamente.**

—**De todas maneras, gracias por tus respuestas — dije—. Me has ayudado mucho.**

—**No creo que te haya ayudado precisamente. Y, además, me están entrando los remordimientos, ¿sabes? Solo pensando en tu propio interés, no debería apoyarte, y aún menos teniendo en cuenta que yo misma no debería saber nada de todo este asunto. Cuando en otro tiempo le preguntaba a mi hermano, tu querido abuelo, sobre todos estos secretos, él siempre me daba la misma respuesta: cuanto menos supiera, mejor para mí. ¿Quieres ir a buscar mis caramelos de una vez? Y por favor no lo olvides: ¡con azúcar!**

**La tía abuela Maddy agitó la mano para despedirme.**

**¿Cómo podían ser los secretos peligrosos para la salud? ¿Y hasta qué punto había estado informado mi abuelo de todo esto?**

* * *

><p>— <strong>¿Isaac Newton? —repitió Leslie estupefacta—. ¿No era ese el de la fuerza de la gravedad?<strong>

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuánto tardaste en contárselo? ¿Cinco segundos? — Exclamó Gideon — El secreto mejor guardado de la historia y tú tardas cinco segundos en desvelarlo todo —. Añadió negando con la cabeza.

—**Sí, exacto. Pero, por lo visto, también calculó la fecha de nacimiento de Charlotte. —Me encontraba en la sección de alimentos de Selfridges, ante los yogures, aguantando el móvil contra la oreja con la mano derecha mientras me tapaba la otra con la izquierda—. Y estúpidamente nadie cree que pudiera equivocarse en el cálculo. ¡Claro que quién iba a creerlo tratándose de Newton! Pero tiene que haberse equivocado, Leslie. Yo nací un día después de Charlotte y he sido yo quien ha saltado en el tiempo, no ella.**

—**Realmente, esto es más que misterioso —insinuó Leslie—. Jo, este trasto necesita horas para arrancar. ¡Ponte en marcha de una vez, cretino! —empezó a insultar a su ordenador.**

— **¡Oh Leslie, era tan… extraño! —exclamé—. ¡Faltó poco para que hablara con un antepasado mío! Quizá con ese tipo gordo de la pintura ante la puerta secreta, el tatatatatarabuelo Hugh. Si es que era su época, y no otra. Claro que también hubieran podido enviarme a un manicomio.**

— **¡Hubiera podido pasarte cualquier cosa! —Me reprendió Leslie—. ¡Aún no puedo creérmelo! ¡Todos estos años montando ese teatro con Charlotte, y ahora va y pasa esto! Tienes que explicárselo enseguida a tu madre. ¡De hecho, tendrías que ir inmediatamente a casa! ¡Puede volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento!**

— ¡Por fin alguien que piensa coherentemente! — Exclamó Paul sorprendiendo a todos.

—**Es terrorífico, ¿no?**

—**Desde luego. Por fin ya me he conectado. Primero teclearé Newton. ¡Y tú vete a casa ahora mismo! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hace que existe el Selfridges? ¡Tal vez antes hubiera un foso y acabes cayendo desde doce metros de altura!**

—**A la abuela le dará algo cuando se entere —dije.**

—**Sí, y la pobre Charlotte… imagínate. Todos estos años teniendo que renunciar a todo, y ahora resulta que no va a servirle para nada. Ah, aquí lo tengo. Newton. Nacido en 1643 en Woolsthorpe ¿dónde está eso?…, muerto en 1727 en Londres. Bla, bla, bla. Aquí no dice nada de viajes en el tiempo, solo algo del cálculo infinitesimal; no me suena de nada, ¿y a ti? Trascendencia de todas las espirales… Quadratix, Óptica, Mecánica celeste, bla, bla, bla; ah, aquí está también la ley de la gravedad… A ver, eso de la trascendencia de las espirales es lo que más suena a viajes en el tiempo, ¿no te parece?**

—**Para serte sincera, no —repuse.**

**A mi lado, una pareja discutía en voz alta sobre el tipo de yogur que querían comprar.**

— **¿Aún estás en Selfridges? —Gritó Leslie—. ¡Vete a casa ya!**

—**Estoy de camino —dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida balanceando la bolsa de papel amarilla con los caramelos de la tía Maddy—. Pero Leslie, no puedo explicar esto en casa. Me tomarían por loca.**

**Leslie lanzó un resoplido por el teléfono.**

— **¡Gwen! ¡Es muy posible que cualquier otra familia te hiciera encerrar en un manicomio, pero no la tuya, que se pasa el día hablando de genes de viajes en el tiempo y cronómetros y toda clase de misterios!**

—Eso es verdad — comentó Lucy —. Si cada vez que alguien, de nuestra familia, nos contara cosas como las visiones de tía Maddy y mis viajes en el tiempo, hace rato que todos estaríamos en un manicomio con una habitación muy bien acolchada.

—**Cronógrafo —la corregí—. ¡Ese trasto funciona con sangre! Repugnante, ¿no?**

— **¡Cro-nó-gra-fo! Muy bien, ya lo he tecleado en Google.**

**Me deslicé entre la multitud que llenaba las aceras en Oxford Street hasta llegar al próximo semáforo.**

—**La tía Glenda dirá que me lo he inventado todo para darme importancia y robarle protagonismo a Charlotte.**

— **¿Y qué? Como muy tarde, la próxima vez que vuelvas a saltar se dará cuenta de que estaba equivocada.**

— **¿Y si no vuelvo a saltar? ¿Y si solo ha sido una cosa excepcional, como una especie de resfriado?**

—**Ni tú te lo crees. Bien, un cronógrafo parece un reloj de pulsera de lo más normal. Puedes encontrarlos en eBay en cantidades industriales a partir de diez libras. Vaya… Espera un momento; teclearé Isaac Newton más cronógrafo más viajes en el tiempo más sangre.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Nada. —Leslie suspiró—. Ahora siento que no hubiéramos investigado todo esto antes. Lo primero que haré es conseguir literatura sobre el tema. Todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre viajes en el tiempo. ¿Dónde he metido ese estúpido carnet de la biblioteca? ¿Dónde estás ahora?**

—**Estoy cruzando Oxford Street y luego giraré en Duke Street. —Se me escapó una risita—. ¿Lo preguntas porque quieres venir y dibujar un círculo de tiza si la comunicación se interrumpe de repente? Me pregunto para qué demonios hubiera servido ese estúpido círculo de tiza en el caso de Charlotte.**

—Para absolutamente nada —. Corearon todos.

—**Bueno, tal vez hubieran enviado tras ella a este otro tipo de los viajes en el tiempo. ¿Cómo se llama?**

—**Gideon de Villiers.**

—**Un nombre fantástico.**

—Emm…Gracias…supongo.

**Voy a teclearlo. Gideon de Villiers. ¿Cómo se escribe?**

— **¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Volviendo al círculo de tiza: ¿y adónde iban a enviar a ese Gideon? Quiero decir, ¿a qué época? Charlotte hubiera podido estar en cualquier parte. En cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo, cualquier año, cualquier siglo. No, eso del círculo de tiza no tiene ningún sentido.**

**Leslie me chilló tan fuerte en la oreja que casi hizo que se me cayera el móvil.**

—**Gideon de Villiers —dijo—. Tengo a uno.**

— **¿De verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Aquí sale: **_**«El equipo de polo del internado Vincent de Greenwich ha ganado también este año la competición de polo escolar All England. En la fotografía vemos, celebrando la obtención de la copa, de izquierda a derecha, al director William Henderson, el entrenador John Carpenter, el capitán del equipo Gideon de Villiers…»**_**, etcétera, etcétera. Uau, además es capitán. Por desgracia, la foto es minúscula, no se puede distinguir los caballos de los chicos. ¿Dónde estás en este momento, Gwen?**

—**Sigo en Duke Street. Esto encaja: internado en Greenwich, polo… Seguro que es él. ¿No pone también que desaparece de vez en cuando? ¿Directamente desde el caballo, tal vez?**

—No creo que apareciera nada de que desaparezco, ya que esa noticia es de hace tres años. De todos modos si hubiera desaparecido en algún momento lo habríamos cubierto.

—**Oh, ahora veo que el artículo es de hace tres años. Tal vez ya no vaya a la escuela. ¿Vuelves a tener vértigos?**

—**De momento, no.**

— **¿Dónde estás ahora?**

— **¡Leslie! Sigo en Duke Street. Voy tan rápido como puedo.**

—**Muy bien, seguiremos al teléfono hasta que estés ante la puerta de tu casa y, en cuanto llegues, habla con tu madre.**

**Miré el reloj.**

—**Aún falta para que vuelva del trabajo.**

—**Entonces espera a que llegue, pero habla con ella, ¿me has entendido? Tu madre sabrá qué hay que hacer para que no pueda pasarte nada. ¿Gwen? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me has oído?**

—**Sí. Te he oído. ¿Leslie?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Estoy muy contenta de tenerte. Eres la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo. **

—**Tú tampoco estás mal como amiga —dijo Leslie—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que pronto podrás traerme cosas guays del pasado. ¿Qué amiga podría hacer algo así? Y la próxima vez que tengamos que estudiar para un estúpido examen de historia, podrás buscar todos los datos directamente sobre el terreno.**

—**Si no te tuviera, no tendría ni idea de qué hacer.**

**Me daba cuenta de que toda esa palabrería sonaba bastante patética, pero era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento.**

— **¿Realmente se pueden traer objetos del pasado? — preguntó Leslie.**

—**No tengo ni idea. La próxima vez lo probaré. Por cierto, ahora estoy en Grosvenor Square.**

—**Bueno, ya casi has llegado —suspiró Leslie aliviada —. Aparte de lo del polo, Google no ha encontrado nada más sobre Gideon de Villiers. En cambio, hay un montón de cosas sobre una banca privada De Villiers y un bufete de abogados De Villiers en Temple.**

—**Sí, deben de ser ellos.**

— **¿Tienes sensación de vértigo?**

—**No, pero gracias por recordármelo.**

**Leslie carraspeó.**

—**Sé que tienes miedo, Gwen, pero, según cómo se mire, todo esto resulta muy emocionante. Se trata de una auténtica aventura. ¡Y tú estás metida de lleno en ella!**

**Sí. Estaba metida de lleno.**

**Menudo asco.**

**Leslie tenía razón: no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que mamá no me creería. Ella siempre había escuchado con la debida seriedad mis **_**«historias de fantasmas»**_**, y siempre había podido acudir a ella cuando algo me asustaba.**

**Cuando aún vivíamos en Durham, durante meses me había perseguido el fantasma de un diablo que en realidad tendría que haberse limitado a hacer de gárgola en el tejado de la catedral. Se llamaba Asrael, y era una mezcla de hombre, gato y águila. Cuando Asrael se dio cuenta de que podía verlo, se quedó tan encantado de poder hablar por fin con alguien que empezó a seguirme, corriendo o volando, a todas partes, charlando sin parar, y por la noche incluso quería dormir en mi cama. Después de que hubiera superado mi miedo inicial —como todas las gárgolas, Asrael tenía un aspecto bastante horripilante—, nos habíamos ido haciendo amigos poco a poco. Por desgracia, Asrael no pudo trasladarse de Durham a Londres, y yo lo seguía echando en falta. **

—Bueno…piensa que ahora tienes a Xemerius que parece igual de agradable que Asrael —. Opinó Leslie.

**Los pocos demonios gárgola que había visto aquí en Londres eran seres más bien antipáticos; hasta el momento, no había podido encontrar a ninguno que le llegara a la suela del zapato.**

**Si mamá se había creído lo de Asrael, seguramente también se creería lo del viaje en el tiempo. Esperé a un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. Pero, por una cosa u otra, el momento oportuno no acababa de presentarse. En cuanto llegó del trabajo, mamá se puso a discutir con Caroline, porque mi hermana se había ofrecido voluntaria para cuidar del terrario de la clase durante las vacaciones de verano, incluida la mascota de la clase, un camaleón llamado Mister Bean. Aunque aún faltaban varios meses para las vacaciones, por lo visto, aquella discusión no podía aplazarse.**

— **¡No puedes quedarte con Mister Bean, Caroline! Sabes muy bien que tu abuela no quiere animales en casa —le advirtió mamá—. Y la tía Glenda es alérgica.**

—**Pero Mister Bean no tiene pelo —repuso Caroline —. Y se queda todo el tiempo en su terrario. No molesta a nadie.**

— **¡Molesta a tu abuela!**

— **¡Entonces es que mi abuela es tonta!**

— **¡Caroline, no puede ser! Aquí nadie tiene ni idea de cómo cuidar a un camaleón. ¡Imagínate que hiciéramos algo mal y Mister Bean se pusiera enfermo y se muriera!**

—**No se moriría. Yo sé cómo hay que cuidarlo. ¡Por favor, mami! ¡Deja que lo traiga! Si no lo cojo yo, se lo volverá a llevar Tess, y luego siempre hace como si ella fuera la preferida de Mister Bean.**

— **¡Caroline, he dicho que no!**

**Un cuarto de hora más tarde aún discutían, y la discusión continuó incluso después de que mamá fuera al cuarto de baño y cerrara la puerta. Caroline se plantó delante y gritó:**

—**Lady Arista no tendría por qué enterarse. Podríamos entrar el terrario a escondidas cuando no esté. Además, ella no entra prácticamente nunca en mi habitación.**

— **¿Es que en esta casa una no puede estar tranquila ni en el váter? —replicó mamá.**

—Por lo que se ve no —. Todos rieron por el cometario de Paul aunque más de uno ya estaba riendo por lo absurdo de la discusión.

—**No —contestó Caroline.**

**Mi hermana podía ponerse realmente inaguantable cuando quería. De hecho, no paró de dar la lata hasta que mamá prometió que intercedería personalmente ante lady Arista para que Mister Bean pudiera quedarse en casa durante las vacaciones.**

**Aproveché el tiempo en que Caroline y mamá discutían para quitarle a mi hermano trozos de chicle del pelo en la habitación de costura. Nick tenía un buen pegote enganchado a los cabellos, y sin embargo no recordaba cómo había ido a parar hasta allí.**

— **¡Cómo es posible que no te hayas fijado!—exclamé —. Lo siento, pero tendré que cortarte unos cuantos mechones.**

—**No importa —repuso Nick—. También puedes cortar los otros. Lady Arista ha dicho que parezco una niña.**

—**Para lady Arista cualquiera que lleve el cabello más largo que una cerilla parece una niña. **

Gideon, automáticamente, se llevó una mano a su pelo, preguntándose si él parecía una chica. Gwen, que había visto todo lo que el chico hacía, no pudo evitar largar una carcajada llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

**Sería una pena cortar unos rizos tan bonitos.**

—**Volverán a crecer. Córtalos todos, ¿vale?**

—**No puedo con unas tijeras de las uñas. Para eso tendrías que ir al peluquero.**

—**Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo Nick, confiando en mis habilidades.**

**Por lo visto, había olvidado por completo que ya le había cortado el pelo con unas tijeras de las uñas y que él había acabado pareciéndose a una cría de buitre recién nacida.**

—Dios mío, ¿pero que te han hecho los pobres cabellos de ese niño? — Habló Paul llevándose una mano, dramáticamente, al corazón.

**Entonces yo tenía siete años y él cuatro, y necesitaba sus rizos porque quería hacerme una peluca con ellos, pero no salió bien. Aquella intentona me costó un día sin salir de casa.**

—**Ni se te ocurra —me advirtió mamá, entrando en la habitación y cogiéndome las tijeras de la mano para mayor seguridad—. En todo caso, se lo cortará el peluquero mañana. Ahora tenemos que bajar a cenar.**

**Nick lanzó un gemido.**

— **¡No te preocupes, hoy lady Arista no está! —le dije sonriendo—. Nadie te criticará por el chicle. O por la mancha en el jersey.**

— **¿Qué mancha? —Nick miró hacia abajo—. Jo, debe de ser zumo de granada. No me he dado cuenta.**

**El pobre niño había salido clavado a mí.**

—**Ya te he dicho que nadie te reñirá.**

— **¡Pero si hoy no es miércoles!—replicó Nick.**

—**De todos modos, se han ido.**

—**Guay.**

**Cuando estaban lady Arista, Charlotte y la tía Glenda, la cena se convertía siempre en un acontecimiento más bien estresante. Lady Arista se dedicaba sobre todo a criticar los modales en la mesa de Caroline y Nick (a veces también los de la tía Maddy), la tía Glenda preguntaba todo el rato por mis notas en la escuela para luego compararlas con las de Charlotte, y Charlotte sonreía como la Mona Lisa y decía **_**«Eso no es de tu incumbencia»**_** cuando alguien le preguntaba algo.**

Los vigilantes cada vez se sorprendían más por el comportamiento de esas tres mujeres que conocían tan bien o eso pensaban, porque después de leer estas cosas estaba claro que no las conocían tan bien como creían.

**Bien mirado, hubiéramos podido renunciar perfectamente a esas reuniones vespertinas, pero la abuela insistía en que todo el mundo participara en ellas. Solo si tenías una enfermedad infecciosa estabas disculpado.**

**Mistress Brompton, que venía a casa de lunes a viernes, preparaba la comida y también se encargaba de limpiar los platos. (Los fines de semana cocinaba la tía Glenda o bien mamá. Para desgracia mía y de Nick, nunca se encargaban pizzas o comida china.)**

**Los miércoles —el día en que lady Arista, la tía Glenda y Charlotte estaban ocupadas con sus misterios — la cena era mucho más relajada, por lo que a todos nos pareció fantástico que, aunque fuera lunes, reinaran las condiciones de los miércoles. No es que aprovecháramos la ocasión para sorber, masticar ruidosamente o eructar, pero nos atrevíamos a interrumpirnos, a poner los codos sobre la mesa y a tocar temas que lady Arista consideraba inapropiados. Los camaleones, por ejemplo.**

— **¿Te gustan los camaleones, tía Maddy? ¿No te gustaría tener uno? ¿Uno muy manso?**

—**Bueno, hummm… En fin, ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta de que en realidad siempre he querido tener un camaleón —balbució la tía abuela Maddy mientras se servía un montón de patatas al romero—. Decididamente, sí.**

**Caroline estaba radiante.**

—**Pues quizá pronto tu deseo se haga realidad.**

— **¿Han dicho algo lady Arista y Glenda? —preguntó mamá.**

—**Tu madre ha llamado por la tarde para decir que no estarían para cenar —respondió la tía Maddy—. En nombre de todos, le he expresado nuestro gran pesar por la noticia; espero que os parezca bien.**

— **Oh, claro —convino Nick soltando una risita.**

— **¿Y Charlotte? ¿Ya ha…? —preguntó mamá.**

—**Hasta ahora no, supongo. —La tía Maddy se encogió de hombros—. Pero esperan que pase en cualquier momento. La pobre chica tiene vértigos constantemente y ahora, además, también padece migrañas.**

—**Realmente, es digna de lástima —dijo mamá, y después de dejar su tenedor a un lado se quedó embobada mirando el artesonado oscuro de nuestro comedor, el cual a veces me hacía pensar que alguien había confundido las paredes con el suelo y las había forrado con parquet.**

— **¿Y qué pasará si al final Charlotte no da el salto en el tiempo? —pregunté.**

— **¡Tarde o temprano llegará!—afirmó Nick imitando la voz solemne de la abuela.**

**Todos, excepto mamá y yo, rieron.**

—**Pero ¿y si no pasa? ¿Y si se han equivocado y Charlotte en realidad no tiene el gen? —pregunté.**

**Esta vez Nick imitó a la tía Glenda:**

—**Ya de bebé podía verse que Charlotte había nacido para hacer grandes cosas. Ella no puede compararse con unos chicos normales como vosotros.**

—Adoro a ese niño —. Intervino Paul.

**De nuevo volvieron a reír todos, excepto mamá.**

— **¿Se puede saber cómo se te ha ocurrido eso, Gwendolyn? —me preguntó.**

—**Bueno, solo era una idea…—conjeturé.**

—**Ya te he explicado que es imposible que haya ningún error —contó la tía abuela Maddy.**

—**Sí, porque Isaac Newton era un genio que nunca podría haberse equivocado, lo sé —dije—. De hecho, ¿por qué calculó Newton la fecha de nacimiento de Charlotte?**

— **¡Tía Maddy!**

**Mamá dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a mi tía abuela, que chasqueó la lengua y replicó:**

—**No paraba de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es exactamente como tú cuando eras pequeña, Grace. Además, me prometió que no diría ni una palabra de nuestra conversación.**

—**Solo a la abuela —puntualicé—. ¿Y también fue Isaac Newton quien inventó ese cronógrafo?**

—**Chivata —masculló la tía abuela Maddy—. No pienso explicarte nada más.**

—Técnicamente te delataste tú misma, tía Maddy— Puntualizó Lucy —, cuando dijiste que le habías explicado a Gwen que no era posible que hubiera algún fallo en la fecha

— **¿Qué es eso del cronógrafo? —preguntó Nick.**

—**Es una máquina del tiempo con la que enviarán a Charlotte al pasado —le expliqué—. Y la sangre de Charlotte es, por así decirlo, el carburante para la máquina.**

—**Bestial —exclamó Nick.**

— **¡Ay, sangre!—chilló Caroline.**

—**¿También se puede viajar al futuro con ese cronógrafo? —preguntó Nick.**

**Mamá lanzó un gemido.**

—**Mira la que has montado, tía Maddy.**

—**Son tus hijos, Grace —dijo la tía abuela Maddy sonriendo—. Es normal que quieran estar al corriente.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. —Mamá nos miró uno a uno—. Pero no tenéis que hacerle nunca estas preguntas a vuestra abuela, ¿me oís? —nos advirtió.**

—**Probablemente es la única que conoce las respuestas —repliqué yo.**

—**Pero tampoco os las daría.**

—**Y tú, mamá, ¿cuánto sabes de todo esto?**

—**Más de lo que quisiera. —Mamá sonrió al decirlo, pero era una sonrisa triste—. Por otra parte, no se puede viajar al futuro, Nick, justamente porque el futuro aún no ha tenido lugar.**

— **¿Cómo? —Soltó Nick—. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?**

**Llamaron a la puerta y mister Bernhard entró con el teléfono. Seguro que Leslie se hubiera quedado alucinada si hubiera visto cómo traía el aparato sobre una bandeja de plata. Realmente, a veces mister Bernhard exageraba un poco.**

—¡Ahhhhh! — Gritó Leslie asustando a todos — ¿Porqué no puede hacer eso cuando estoy yo? — Se lamentaba con un mohín que a Raphael le pareció adorable.

—**Una llamada para miss Grace —anunció.**

**Mamá cogió el teléfono de la bandeja y mister Bernhard dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor. Mister Bernhard solo cenaba con nosotros cuando lady Arista se lo pedía expresamente, lo que solo sucedía un par de veces al año. Nick y yo sospechábamos que se hacía traer la comida en secreto de algún restaurante italiano o chino y se la comía tranquilamente a solas.**

— **¿Sí? ¡Ah, madre, eres tú!**

**La tía abuela Maddy nos guiñó un ojo.**

— **¡Vuestra abuela puede leer el pensamiento! — susurró—. Intuye que estamos conversando sobre temas prohibidos. ¿Quién va a recoger la mesa? Necesitamos hacer espacio para el pastel de manzana de mistress Brompton.**

— **¡Y para la crema de vainilla!**

**Aunque me había comido una montaña de patatas al romero con zanahorias caramelizadas y medallones de lomo, aún no estaba llena. Tanta excitación me había dado hambre. Me levanté y empecé a colocar los platos sucios en el montaplatos.**

—**Si Charlotte viaja a la época de los dinosaurios, ¿me podría traer una cría pequeñita? —preguntó Caroline.**

**La tía abuela Maddy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Los animales y las personas que no tienen el gen no pueden ser transportados en el tiempo. Y, además, tampoco se puede viajar tan atrás.**

—**Lástima —se quejó Caroline.**

—**Pues yo encuentro que está muy bien así —señalé —. Imagínate la que se armaría si los viajeros del tiempo estuvieran trayendo continuamente dinosaurios y tigres de dientes de sable, o, peor todavía, a Atila el rey de los hunos o a Adolf Hitler.**

**Mamá colgó el teléfono.**

—**Pasarán la noche allí —dijo—. Por razones de seguridad.**

— **¿Dónde es allí? —preguntó Nick.**

**Mamá no respondió.**

— **¿Tía Maddy? ¿Te encuentras bien?...**

Antes de que mister George pudiera decir nada un papelito apareció sobre el libro y al cogerlo se dispuso a leerlo:

"_Leed la página añadida que hay en el capítulo"_

_**Doce columnas soportan el castillo del tiempo**_

_**Doce animales gobiernan el reino.**_

_**El águila está ya lista para alzarse.**_

_**El cinco es la llave y también es la base.**_

_**Así, en el Círculo de los Doce, es el dos el doce.**_

_**Y al halcón, que ocupa el séptimo lugar,**_

_**el número tres hay que asignar.**_

**De los Escritos secretos del conde de Saint Germain**

—Bueno ahora sí que es el final del capítulo —. Anunció mister George — ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

—Leeré yo —. Intervino tía Maddy

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí tenéis el tan aclamado capítulo. Puede (y no estoy prometiendo nada) que suba otro en el finde. También es diré que en uno de los próximos capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, del pasado, del presente o del futuro, eso ya lo descubriréis vosotros.<p>

Espero que el capítulo os halla gustado.

Bss...

'Cerezo'


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Leyendo __Rubí _**

4

—Leeré yo —. Anunció tía Maddy

**La tía Maddy estaba sentada en su silla en una postura extrañamente rígida, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al reposabrazos y su rostro había perdido el color. **

— ¿Estabas teniendo una visión, tía Maddy? — Preguntó Lucy

—Sí, cielo.

— **¿Tía Maddy? Mamá, ¿le ha dado un ataque? ¡Tía Maddy! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tía Maddy!**

**Quise cogerle la mano, pero mamá me retuvo. **

— **¡No la toques! No hay que tocarla.**

**Caroline empezó a llorar. **

— **¿Qué le pasa? —Gritó Nick—. ¿Se ha atragantado con algo? **

—**Tenemos que avisar al médico de urgencias —dije—. ¡Mamá, haz algo, por favor! **

—**No ha tenido ningún ataque. Y tampoco se ha atragantado. Tiene una visión —explicó mamá—. Enseguida se le pasará.**

— **¿Seguro?**

—Tendríais que habernos dicho como eran tus visiones para haber estado prevenidos. Nick y Caroline se asustaron muchísimo —. Regañó Gwen.

—Tienes razón, angelito. Lo siento mucho —. Se disculpó tía Maddy

**La mirada fija de la tía Maddy daba miedo. Se le veían unas pupilas enormes y los párpados totalmente inmóviles. **

—**De repente ha empezado a hacer mucho frío —susurró Nick—. ¿No lo notáis?**

**Caroline sollozaba en voz baja. **

—**Haced que pare —suplicó. **

— **¡Lucy! —gritó alguien.**

En la sala, las personas que no sabían de qué trataba la visión, se sorprendieron cuando Maddy gritó el nombre de Lucy.

**Todos pegamos un brinco, sobresaltados, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que había sido la tía Maddy la que había gritado. Realmente hacía mucho frío. Miré a mí alrededor, pero no había ningún fantasma en la habitación. **

—**Lucy, mi niña. Me lleva hasta un árbol. Un árbol con bayas rojas. Oh, ¿dónde está ahora? Ya no puedo verla. Hay algo entre las raíces. Una piedra preciosa enorme, un zafiro tallado. Un huevo. Un huevo de zafiro. Qué hermoso es. Qué valioso. Pero ahora se está agrietando; oh, se rompe, y hay algo dentro… Un pajarito sale del huevo. Un cuervo. Ahora salta al árbol.**

Los vigilantes fruncieron el ceño ante eso de que de un huevo de zafiro saliera un cuervo, se les hacía muy sospechoso. Gideon, que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros se sorprendió de que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes de Gwen era hija de Lucy y Paul.

**Pese a que la tía abuela Maddy rió, no desapareció la mirada fija de su rostro, y sus manos seguían aferradas a los brazos de la silla. **

—**Empieza a soplar viento. —La risa de la tía Maddy se desvaneció—. Es una tormenta. Todo gira. Vuelo. Vuelo con el cuervo hacia las estrellas. Una torre. En lo alto de la torre, un enorme reloj. Hay alguien sentado ahí arriba, sobre el reloj, balanceando las piernas. ¡Baja enseguida, niña atolondrada! —De pronto su voz traslucía miedo y empezó a gritar—. La tormenta te derribará. Es demasiado alto. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¡Una sombra! ¡Un gran pájaro traza círculos en el cielo! ¡Allí! Se precipita hacia ella. ¡Gwendolyn! ¡Gwendolyn!**

**Aquello era insoportable. Aparté a mamá y cogía la tía abuela Maddy por los hombros.**

Nadie sabía que pensar sobre el significado de esa visión. Algunos simplemente pensaban que no tenía significado alguno y otros que tenía algo que ver con Lucy y Gwen.

—Creo que el reloj se refiere a los viajes en el tiempo; el cuervo, como es obvio, a Gwen y, creo, que el pájaro que se acerca a ella es un tipo de mal presagió —. Opinó Gideon omitiendo lo que sabía del huevo de zafiro.

— **¡Estoy aquí, tía Maddy! ¡Por favor! ¡Mírame! — Exclamé sacudiéndola suavemente.**

**La tía Maddy volvió la cabeza y me miró. Poco a poco, su rostro fue recuperando el color. **

—**Angelito —susurró—, ¡ha sido una locura trepar tan alto!**

— **¿Te encuentras bien, tía? —Miré a mamá—. ¿Estás segura de que no le pasa nada malo? **

—**Era una visión—repuso mamá—. Está bien. **

—**No, no estoy bien. Era una mala visión —masculló la tía Maddy—, a pesar de que el principio era muy agradable.**

**Caroline había dejado de llorar. Mis dos hermanos miraban fijamente a la tía Maddy con cara de extrañeza. **

—**Ha sido espeluznante —confesó Nick—. ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo de repente ha empezado a hacer frío? **

—**Imaginaciones —repuse. **

— **¡No es verdad! **

—**Yo también lo he notado —convino Caroline—. Se me ha puesto la carne de gallina.**

**La tía abuela Maddy cogió a mamá de la mano.**

—**He visto a tu sobrina Lucy, Grace. Tenía el mismo aspecto de entonces. Esa sonrisa tan dulce…**

Lucy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a tía Maddy por el cumplido que fue devuelta, inmediatamente, por una sonrisa con hoyuelos de la mujer.

**Me dio la sensación de que mamá iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. **

—**Creo que el resto no lo he entendido bien, como de costumbre —continuó la tía Maddy—. Un huevo de zafiro, un cuervo, Gwendolyn en el reloj de la torre y luego ese pájaro maligno. ¿Tú entiendes algo?**

**Mamá suspiró. **

—**Claro que no, tía Maddy. Son tus visiones — respondió, y se dejó caer a su lado en una de las sillas del comedor. **

—**Pero eso no me ayuda a entenderlas —replicó la tía Maddy—. ¿Lo has anotado todo para que después podamos explicárselo a tu madre? **

—**No, querida tía, no lo he hecho. **

**Maddy se inclinó hacia delante. **

—**Entonces tendríamos que anotarlo enseguida. Primero estaba Lucy, luego el árbol. Bayas rojas… ¿Podía ser un serbal? Y ahí estaba la piedra preciosa, pulida como un huevo… ¡Dios mío, qué hambre tengo! Espero que no os hayáis comido el postre sin mí. Hoy me he ganado al menos dos pedazos. O tres.**

De repente, en medio de la sala, apareció una gran luz que cegó a todos por un momento. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos la luz se había convertido en una persona. Un hombre. Un hombre que solo unas pocas pudieron reconocer. Cuando Gwen se dio cuenta de quién era empezó a llorar. Gideon se olvidó del hombre que tenían delante cuando escuchó a Gwen y por más que le preguntara que era lo que le pasaba ella no podía parar de sollozar mirando al misterioso hombre.

— ¿P-papá? —Preguntó Gwen con voz temblorosa

Los que no sabían quién era aquella persona abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar a Gwendolyn. Por otro lado, Gwen, no podía creer que después de 11 años tuviera enfrente de ella a su padre, a aquella persona que había echado tanto de menos.

— ¿Gwenny? — Cuestionó a su vez, Nicolás Shepherd.

Gwen asintió, levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba para correr a abrazar a su padre y llorar aún más fuerte mientras era rodeada por sus brazos. Todos se conmovieron ante la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. Padre e hija reencontrados después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando Gwen pudo, por fin, calmarse, su padre, la sentó en su sitió y él se sentó en una silla que había aparecido entre Gwen y Leslie. Gideon miró como Gwen todavía derramaba un par de lágrimas y acarició su cara delicadamente. Nicolás no pudo evitar fijarse en el comportamiento de ese muchacho para con su hija, como tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que asomó por su rostro.

—Nicolás.

El hombre giró la cara para ver a la persona que le llamaba, pero fue sorprendido por otro repentino abrazo, esta vez de dos personas.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Paul? — Preguntó al ver una cabellera pelirroja y otra negra.

Los mencionados asintieron todavía abrazados a él. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que se separaron y lo miraron dedicándole una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—Me alegra ver que todos estáis bien —su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplía dejando ver un precioso hoyuelo —. Bueno…por aquí veo caras nuevas, ¿seríais tan ambles de presentaros?

—Cl-claro — tartamudeó Leslie todavía impresionada por haber conocido al padre de su mejor amiga —. Yo soy Leslie, la mejor amiga de Gwen.

Nicolás le dedicó una sonrisa que consiguió sonrojarla y que Raphael frunciera el ceño.

—Yo soy Raphael, compañero y amigo de Leslie y Gwen —. Gruñó

—Encantado —. Contestó con una risa nerviosa

—Yo soy Jake White, doctor en la logia.

Nicolás le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y posó su mirada en Gwen y Gideon que seguían en la misma posición que antes con el cambio de que Gwendolyn ya no estaba llorando. Gideon al sentirse observado levantó el rostro hasta toparse con unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? — Le preguntó Nicolás — Se que por tu parecido con Paul y Falk debes ser un De Villers y también como eres un poco mayor que mi niña presumo que debes de ser el Diamante, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señor. Mi nombre es Gideon De Villers, undécimo viajero del tiempo y compañero de Gwen.

—Bien. Encantado —. Le dedicó una sonrisa que se transformó rápidamente en un ceño fruncido —. Ahora… ¿Serías tan amable de apartarte de mi hija?

Esta pregunta hizo que los mencionados se sonrojaran y soltaran sus manos y que se oyera una estruendosa carcajada de parte de Paul que fue callada por una colleja propinada por Lucy.

—Bien —. Nicolás se sentó en su sitio tratando de alejar un poco más a Gwen y Gideon antes de preguntar —: ¿Podéis explicarme que hacemos aquí?

—Verás, querido — empezó tía Maddy —. Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos muy bien. Simplemente alguien nos trajo a esta sala para leer unos libros que cuentan la vida de Gwenny.

—Parece interesante. ¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?

Así todos se dispusieron a contarle lo que habían leído hasta el momento.

—Vaya…parece que no has tenido una vida, lo que se dice, aburrida ¿eh, pequeña Gwenny?

Gwen sonrió a su padre negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora, ya todo arreglado continuaré con la lectura —. Intervino tía Maddy

—**Realmente, ha sido horripilante —dije.**

**Caroline y Nick ya se habían ido a dormir y yo estaba sentada con mamá en el borde de la cama, tratando de encontrar una forma apropiada de introducir el tema. **_**«Mamá, esta tarde me ha pasado algo, y tengo miedo de que me pueda volver a pasar.»**_

**Mamá estaba concentrada en sus tratamientos de belleza nocturnos; en concreto, ya estaba acabando con la cara. Era evidente que todos aquellos cuidados daban sus frutos, porque nadie hubiera dicho que mi madre tenía más de cuarenta años. **

—Las cremas no tienen nada que ver, Gwen — intervino Nicolás —. Tu madre ya es hermosa de por sí.

—**Es la primera vez que estoy presente en el momento en que la tía Maddy tiene una visión—confesé. **

—**También ha sido la primera vez que tiene una durante la cena —replicó mamá, mientras se ponía crema en las manos. (Siempre decía que la edad se reconocía sobretodo en las manos y en el cuello.) **

— **¿Y crees que hay que tomarse sus visiones en serio?**

**Mamá se encogió de hombros. **

—**Bueno… Ya has oído las historias que explica. Es todo muy confuso. De algún modo, siempre se puede interpretar como mejor te convenga. Tres días antes de que muriera tu abuelo, tuvo una visión de una pantera negra que se lanzaba contra su pecho. **

—**Entonces encaja con la visión, porque el abuelo murió de un infarto. **

—**Es lo que decía: en cierto modo, siempre encaja. ¿Quieres crema para las manos? **

— **¿Tú crees en eso? No me refiero a la crema, sino a las visiones de la tía Maddy. **

—**Creo que la tía Maddy ve realmente lo que dice. Pero eso no significa, ni mucho menos, que lo que ve prediga el futuro. O que tenga ningún significado. **

— **¡No lo entiendo!**

**Alargué las manos, y mamá empezó a frotármelas con la crema. **

—**Pasa como con tus fantasmas, cariño. Estoy convencida de que puedes verlos, igual que creo que la tía Maddy tiene visiones.**

— **¿Quieres decir que, aunque crees que veo fantasmas, no crees que existan? —grité, y retiré la mano, indignada. **

—**No sé si existen realmente —dijo mamá—. Lo que yo crea no tiene ninguna importancia. **

—**Pero, si no existen, entonces me los imagino, lo cual significa que estoy loca.**

—**No —repuso mi madre—. Eso solo significa que… ¡Ay, cariño!, no lo sé; a veces tengo la sensación de que sencillamente en esta familia todo el mundo anda un poco sobrado de imaginación. Y que viviríamos mucho más felices y tranquilos si nos limitáramos a lo que la gente normal cree. **

—**Entiendo —murmuré.**

**Tal vez no fuera tan buena idea anunciarle la noticia…**

_**«Oye, mamá, esta tarde mi imaginación desbordada y yo hemos viajado al pasado.» **_

—Deberías haberle dicho, aunque pensaras que no te iba a creer —. Dijo Nicolás acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Gwen

—Lo sé, pero tenía miedo —. Trató de justificarse Gwendolyn

—**Ahora no te ofendas, por favor —me rogó mamá—. Sé que hay cosas entre el cielo y la tierra que no podemos explicarnos. Pero, posiblemente, cuanto más nos ocupamos de estas cosas, más exageramos su importancia. Yo no creo que estés loca. Y tampoco que lo esté la tía Maddy. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿de verdad crees que la visión de la tía Maddy tiene algo que ver con tu futuro? **

—**Quizá. **

—**Ah, ¿sí? ¿Es que tienes intención de trepar a una torre, sentarte en el reloj y ponerte a balancear las piernas? **

Nicolás sonrió levemente al imaginarse las caras que habría puesto su querida esposa en ese momento

—**Claro que no. Pero tal vez sea un símbolo. **

—**Sí, tal vez—repuso mamá—. Y tal vez no. Ahora vea dormir, cariño. Ha sido un día muy largo. —Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche—. Esperemos que Charlotte ya lo haya pasado todo. Dios mío, me gustaría tanto que por fin lo hubiera conseguido…**

—**Tal vez lo que le pasa a Charlotte es que tiene demasiada imaginación—dije.**

**Me levanté y le di un beso. Al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo.**

**Tal vez. **

—**Buenas noches. **

—**Buenas noches, grandullona. Te quiero. **

—**Yo a ti también, mamá.**

**Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me acosté. Me sentía mal por no habérselo explicado todo a mi madre. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, pero lo que me había dicho me había dado que pensar. Seguro que yo tenía demasiada imaginación, pero tener imaginación era una cosa, e imaginarme que viajaba en el tiempo era otra muy distinta. Las personas que se imaginaban este tipo de cosas recibían tratamiento médico. Justificadamente, en mi opinión. Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, yo era como uno de esos tipos que aseguran que han sido secuestrados por extraterrestres y sencillamente me faltaba un tornillo.**

—Tú no eres como esas personas, Gwen/cariño —. Hablaron a la vez Leslie y Nicolás

**Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acurruqué bajo la manta. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Estar loca, o saltar realmente en el tiempo?**

**Seguramente esto último, pensé. Contra lo primero se podían tomar pastillas.**

**Con la oscuridad volvió también el miedo. Volvía pensar en la altura de la que caería desde aquí arriba. De manera que encendí de nuevo la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me volví de cara a la pared. Para poder dormir, traté de pensar en algo inofensivo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Al final empecé a contar hacia atrás desde mil.**

**En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, porque al despertarme e incorporarme en la cama, con el corazón palpitante, recordé que había soñado con un gran pájaro.**

**Entonces volví a sentir esa repulsiva sensación de vértigo en el estómago y me entró el pánico. Salté de la cama y salí corriendo, tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis temblé que antes rodillas, hacia la habitación de mamá. Tanto me daba si me tomaba por loca, solo quería que aquello parara. ¡Y no quería caer en un pantano desde tres pisos de altura!**

Gideon agarró la mano de Gwen, como si eso estuviera pasando en ese momento, para darle valor. Nicolás al ver esta acción volvió a fruncir el ceño.

**No llegué más allá del pasillo. Sentí el tirón en los pies y, convencida de que había llegado mi última hora, cerré los ojos muy fuerte… Y aterricé bruscamente sobre mis rodillas. El suelo parecía ser el familiar parquet de siempre. Abrí los ojos con cuidado. Había más luz, como si de repente, en los últimos segundos, hubiera empezado a salir el sol. Por un momento alimenté la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada, pero entonces vi que, aunque había aterrizado en nuestro pasillo, este tenía un aspecto diferente al de casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro color verde oliva y no había lámparas en el techo. **

**Oí voces que llegaban de la habitación de Nick. Voces femeninas.**

**Me levanté rápidamente. Si alguien me veía… ¿Cómo iba a explicar de dónde había salido de repente? Vestida con un pijama de Hello Kitty. **

—**Estoy harta de tener que levantarme siempre a estas horas —se quejó una de las voces—. ¡Walter puede dormir hasta las nueve! ¿Y nosotras qué? Para eso hubiera podido quedarme en la granja ordeñando vacas. **

—**Walter ha estado de servicio la mitad de la noche, Clarisse. Te has puesto la cofia de lado —dijo la segunda voz—. Métete bien los cabellos por dentro, si no mistress Mason te regañará. **

—**De todos modos, eso es lo que hace siempre —gruñó la primera voz. **

—**Hay amas de llaves mucho más estrictas, mi querida Clarisse. Ahora ven, que llegamos tarde. Mary ha bajado hace un cuarto de hora.**

—**Sí, y también se ha hecho la cama. Siempre tan trabajadora y tan pulcra, como quiere mistress Mason. Sabe bien lo que se hace. ¿Has tocado alguna vez su manta? Es suavísima. ¡No hay derecho!**

**Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes. Pero ¿adónde?**

**Suerte que conocía bien la casa. **

—**La mía raspa terriblemente —se quejó la voz de Clarisse. **

—**En invierno estarás contenta detenerla. Ahora ven.**

**El picaporte bajó. Salí corriendo hacia el armario empotrado, abrí la puerta de un tirón y la volvía cerrar justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de Nick se abría. **

—**Sencillamente, no entiendo por qué mi manta raspa tanto mientras que la de Mary es tan suave —masculló la voz de Clarisse—. Aquí todo es tan injusto… Betty puede viajar al campo con lady Montrose, mientras que nosotras tenemos que quedarnos todo el verano en esta ciudad asfixiante. **

—**Tendrías que tratar de quejarte un poco menos, Clarisse.**

**No podía sino dar la razón a la otra mujer. Esta Clarisse era realmente una quejica insoportable.**

**Oí cómo las dos bajaban la escalera y respiré aliviada.**

**Me había salvado por los pelos. Tenía suerte de conocer bien el lugar. Pero ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar sencillamente en el armario hasta que volviera a saltar de vuelta? Probablemente sería lo más seguro. Suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.**

**Detrás de mí, en la oscuridad, alguien gimió.**

**Me quedé paralizada del susto. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? **

—**Clarisse, ¿eres tú? —preguntaron desde el estante de la ropa. Era una voz de hombre—. ¿Me he dormido?**

**¡Dios mío! Realmente, alguien dormía en el armario. Pero ¿qué clase de costumbres tenía esta gente? **

—Ni idea — Intervinieron las personas que sabían algo de cómo eran las gentes de otras épocas —. Es la primera vez que oímos de alguien que duerma en un armario.

— **¿Clarisse? ¿Mary? ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó la voz, esta vez bastante más despabilada.**

**Se oyeron ruidos en la oscuridad y una mano me palpó la espalda. Antes de que pudiera sujetarme, abrí la puerta del armario y huí. **

— **¡Alto! ¡No se mueva!**

**Eché una ojeada y vi que un hombre joven vestido con una larga camisa blanca había saltado desde dentro del armario e iba tras de mí.**

**Corrí escaleras abajo. ¿Dónde demonios iba a esconderme ahora? Los pasos del dormilón del armario resonaban a mi espalda, y, mientras me perseguía, el hombre no paraba de bramar: **

— **¡Detened al ladrón!**

**¿Ladrón? ¡No debía haber oído bien! ¿Qué se suponía que le había robado? ¿Su gorro de dormir, tal vez?**

**Por suerte, podía bajar la escalera incluso con los ojos cerrados. Conocía de memoria cada uno de los escalones. Bajé dos pisos a la velocidad de la luz, pasando junto al retrato del tatarabuelo Hugh, que dejé a la izquierda con cierto pesar porque la puerta secreta me hubiera ido de maravilla para salir de esa condenada situación; pero el mecanismo siempre se encallaba un poco, y en el tiempo que hubiera tardado en abrir la puerta, el hombre del camisón me habría atrapado. No, necesitaba un escondite mejor.**

**En el primer piso casi atropellé a una chica tocada con un una cofia que cargaba con una gran jarra. La mujer lanzó un chillido cuando pasé corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado y —como en las películas— dejó caer la jarra. Un líquido mezclado con fragmentos de cerámica restalló contra el suelo. Esperaba que mi perseguidor —también como en el cine— resbalara en él, aunque eso solo le retrasaría un poco.**

—Habría sido muy gracioso que eso pasara —. Opinó Leslie imaginándose la escena con una sonrisa.

**Aproveché la ventaja para correr escalera abajo hacia la tribuna de la orquesta, abrí de un tirón la puerta del trastero que había bajo la escalera y me acurruqué allí dentro. Como en mi época, estaba lleno de polvo y desordenado, y había un montón de telarañas. A través de las rendijas entre los peldaños penetraba un poco de luz, la suficiente para ver, al menos, que nadie dormía en el cuarto. Igual que en nuestra casa, el espacio estaba repleto de trastos hasta el último rincón.**

**Sobre mí, oí voces que discutían. El hombre del camisón hablaba con la pobre chica que había dejado caer la jarra. **

— **¡Seguramente es una ladrona! Nunca la había visto antes en la casa.**

**Otras voces se añadieron a las de ellos dos. **

—**Ha corrido hacia abajo. Tal vez haya más gente de la banda dentro. **

—**No he podido hacer nada, mistress Mason. Esa ladrona se me ha echado encima de repente. Seguramente estaban buscando las joyas de mi lady. **

—**Yo no me he cruzado con nadie en la escalera, de modo que tiene que estar en algún sitio por aquí. Cerrad la puerta de la casa y registradlo todo —ordenó una enérgica voz de mujer—. Y usted, Walter, vaya ahora mismo arriba y échese algo encima. Sus pantorrillas peludas no son precisamente un espectáculo agradable de contemplar a estas horas de la mañana.**

**¡Ay, Dios! De niña me había escondido allí un millón de veces, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora de que pudieran encontrarme.**

**Procurando no hacer ningún ruido, me deslicé con mucho cuidado hacia el fondo del cuartucho. Mientras me arrastraba hacia atrás, una araña enorme me corrió por el brazo y estuve a punto de lanzar un chillido. **

—**Lester, mister Jenkins y Tott, vosotros registraréis la planta baja y las habitaciones del sótano. Mary y yo nos encargaremos del primer piso. Clarisse vigilará la puerta posterior, y Helen, la entrada principal. **

— **¿Y si trata de escapar por la cocina? **

—**Para eso tendría que pasar junto a mistress Craine y sus sartenes de hierro. Mirad en los trasteros bajo la escalera y detrás de todas las cortinas. **

**Estaba perdida.**

**¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto era absolutamente… surrealista! Ahí estaba yo acurrucada en un trastero, en pijama, entre arañas, muebles polvorientos y qué sé yo qué más —ayyy… ¿esa sombra podía ser realmente un cocodrilo disecado?—, esperando a que me detuvieran por intento de robo. Y todo solo porque algo había funcionado mal e Isaac Newton se había equivocado en sus cálculos.**

**Empecé a llorar de pura rabia y de impotencia. Tal vez esa gente tuviera compasión de mí si me encontraban así. En la penumbra, los relucientes ojos de vidrio del cocodrilo me miraban burlonamente. Ahora se oían pasos por todas partes. Me cayó polvo de los escalones en los ojos.**

**Y entonces volvía sentir el tirón en el estómago. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de notarlo como en este instante. El cocodrilo se difuminó ante mis ojos, y luego todo dio vueltas a mí alrededor y volvió el silencio. Y la oscuridad. **

Nicolás se alegró de que su pequeña hubiera salido ilesa, salvo por el susto, de ese viaje en el tiempo.

**Respiré hondo. No había motivo para que me entrara el pánico. Seguramente había vuelto asaltaren el tiempo y me encontraba en el trastero de la escalera en mi época, donde también había arañas enormes, por cierto.**

**Algo me acarició la cara con mucha suavidad. ¡Muy bien, adelante con el pánico! **

Las personas en la sala se tensaron completamente, salvo Gwen que estaba riendo ligeramente, sin saber la identidad de la persona que había encontrado a Gwendolyn.

**Empecé a mover violentamente los brazos en todas direcciones y a dar tirones con las piernas, brazos en todas direcciones y a dar tirones con las piernas, que me habían quedado atrapadas bajo una cómoda. Se oyó un traqueteo, las planchas del suelo crujieron y una vieja lámpara se estrelló contra el suelo. Supuse que era la lámpara, porque no podía ver nada. Pero pude liberarme. Aliviada, me acerqué a tientas a la puerta y salí arrastrándome de mi escondite. Fuera del trastero también estaba oscuro, pero pude reconocer los contornos de la barandilla, las altas ventanas y el brillo de las arañas del techo.**

**Y a una figura que venía hacia mí. El rayo de luz de una linterna de bolsillo me cegó.**

**Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no conseguí emitir ningún sonido.**

— **¿Buscaba algo concreto en el trastero, miss Gwendolyn? —me preguntó la figura. Era mister Bernhard —. La ayudaré encantado a encontrar lo que necesite. **

Soltaron un suspiro de alivio al reconocer a la persona que había descubierto a Gwen y darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro.

—**Hummm… yo… —Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía respirar—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí abajo? —contraataqué. **

—**Oí ruido —repuso mister Bernhard muy digno—. La veo un poco… polvorienta. **

—**Sí.**

**Polvorienta, rasguñada y llorosa. Me sequé furtivamente las lágrimas de las mejillas.**

**Mister Bernhard me observó a la luz de la linterna con sus ojos de lechuza y le sostuve la mirada sin pestañear. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba prohibido meterse en un trastero de noche, ¿no? Y el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo no era de su incumbencia.**

**¿Es que aquel hombre dormía con las gafas puestas? **

—**Aún quedan dos horas hasta que suene el despertador —señaló finalmente—. Propongo que las pase en su cama. Yo también me iré a descansar un poco. Buenas noches. **

—**Buenas noches, mister Bernhard —dije.**

—Este es el final del capítulo —. Anunció tía Maddy — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

—A mi me apetece —. Se levantó Raphael de su asiento para recoger el libro que, amablemente, tía Maddy le tendía.

* * *

><p>Al final si me dio tiempo a subiros otro nuevo capítulo y como pudisteis ver este venía con una sorpresita. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. El finde que viene puede que también suba dos capítulos ya que, en España, tenemos puente me dará más tiempo para escribir a no ser, claro, que tenga que estudiar para un examen que, en ese caso, sólo subiría un capítulo.<p>

Bss...

'Cerezo'


	6. Capítulo 5

_Leyendo __Rubí _

5

—_Este es el final del capítulo —. Anunció tía Maddy — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?_

—_A mi me apetece —. Se levantó Raphael de su asiento para recoger el libro que, amablemente, tía Maddy le tendía._

—**Pareces hecha polvo —me susurró Leslie durante el descanso en el patio de la escuela. **

—**Sí, la verdad es que me siento fatal.**

**Leslie me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. **

—**Pero te quedan bien las ojeras —dijo tratando de animarme—. Así tus ojos parecen aún más azules.**

**No pude evitar sonreír al oírla. Realmente, Leslie era un encanto. Las dos estábamos sentadas en el banco bajo el castaño, y solo podíamos susurrar porque detrás de nosotras estaba sentada Cynthia Dale con una amiga y a su lado Gordon Gelderman-Oso Gruñón hablaba de fútbol con otros dos compañeros de clase.**

Gideon frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de ese chico, que había visto una vez cuando pasó a recoger a Gwen al instituto.

**No quería que oyeran ni una palabra de nuestra conversación. Ya me encontraban bastante rara sin necesidad de eso.**

— **¡Ay, Gwen, deberías haber hablado con tu madre! **

—**Leslie, ya me lo has dicho al menos cincuenta veces.**

—**Y te lo repito, porque es verdad. ¡Realmente, no entiendo por qué no lo has hecho! **

—**Porque… Bueno, para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que en cierto modo esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir. **

— **¡Imagínate lo que hubiera podido llegará pasar solo en tu aventura nocturna! Piensa en la profecía de tu tía abuela: solo puede significar que te amenaza un grave peligro. El reloj representa los viajes en el tiempo; la torre alta, el peligro, y el pájaro… el pájaro… ¡No tendrías que haberla despertado! Probablemente la interrumpiste en el momento en que el asunto iba a ponerse realmente emocionante. Esta tarde lo investigaré todo a fondo (el cuervo, el zafiro, la torre y el serbal); he encontrado una página sobre fenómenos extrasensoriales muy instructiva. Y, además, me he agenciado un montón de libros sobre viajes en el tiempo. Y películas. Las tres partes de **_**Regreso al futuro**_**. Tal vez podamos sacar algo de ahí… **

—Sinceramente no creo que la ver esa película os fuera a servir de mucho —. Repuso Gideon ganándose una matadora mirada por parte de la chica.

**Pensé con añoranza en lo divertido que era siempre tumbarse en el sofá en casa de Leslie para mirar DVD. A veces quitábamos el sonido y doblábamos la película con nuestros propios textos.**

— **¿Tienes vértigos?**

**Sacudí la cabeza. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido la pobre Charlotte las últimas semanas. Todas estas preguntas podían provocarte un ataque de nervios. Con mayor motivo aún porque yo misma estaba examinándome todo el rato a la espera de que apareciera alguna señal de mareo. **

—**Si al menos supiéramos cuándo va a pasar la próxima vez… —dijo Leslie—. La verdad, encuentro que esto es muy injusto: a Charlotte la han estado preparando desde que nació para este momento, y en cambio tú tienes que lanzarte de cabeza al agua completamente a ciegas. **

—No fue culpa nuestra que enseñáramos a la chica equivocada —. Trató de justificar Falk.

—**No sé qué habría hecho Charlotte ayer por la noche si se hubiera encontrado en mi lugar y la hubiera perseguido ese hombre que dormía en nuestro armario empotrado— repuse—, pero no creo que sus clases de danza y de esgrima la hubieran ayudado en esa situación, pues no había ningún caballo con el que pudiera huir al galope.**

—No sólo hemos dado clases de esgrima y danza, también dedicamos nuestro tiempo a otras actividades como ya deberías saber. — Intervino Gideon

— ¿Te refieres a la cosa esa de 360? — Preguntó Gwen

—Defensa de 360 grados, pero también aprendimos otras cosas.

— ¿Ves? Lo que yo había dicho: "una máquina de combate". — Se sumó Paul en la conversación

**Reí entre dientes porque me estaba imaginando cómo hubiera escapado Charlotte del armario perseguida por el furibundo Walter si se hubiera encontrado en mi lugar. Tal vez hubiera cogido una espada de la pared del salón y hubiera hecho una escabechina entre los pobres sirvientes. **

—**No seas tonta. A ella eso no le hubiera ocurrido porque hubiera viajado a otro sitio con ese **_**cronoloquesea**_**. ¡A un sitio agradable y pacífico donde no pudiera pasarle nada! Pero tú prefieres jugarte la vida antes que decirle a tu familia que han entrenado a la persona equivocada. **

—En eso tiene razón, cariño. Deberías haber dicho algo a alguien de la familia, daba igual quien fuera. — Dijo Nicolás

—Ya sé eso, no paráis de repetírmelo, pero poneros en mi lugar, estaba muerta de miedo por lo que estaba pasando y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. — Repuso Gwen

—Lo sabemos, cielo. Pero eso no quita que te recordemos, cada vez que podamos, lo imprudente que fuiste. —Añadió su padre

—**Tal veza estas alturas Charlotte también haya saltado en el tiempo y ya tengan lo que quieren.**

**Leslie suspiró y empezó a hojear la pila de hojas que tenía sobre el regazo. Había preparado una especie de dossier para mí con un montón de informaciones útiles. O también no tan útiles. Por ejemplo, había imprimido fotos de coches antiguos y había escrito al lado el año de fabricación. Según eso, el coche que había visto en mi primer viaje en el tiempo era del año 1906.**

—**Jack el Destripador cometió sus crímenes en el East End. Fue en 1888. Estúpidamente, nunca llegaron a descubrir quién era. Sospechaban de un montón de tipos, pero no pudieron probar nada. De manera que, si te pierdes alguna vez por el East End, recuerda que en 1888 cualquier hombre es potencialmente peligroso. El gran incendio de Londres fue en 1666, y había pestes casi todo el tiempo, si bien en 1348, 1528 y 1664 fueron especialmente virulentas. Luego están los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Comenzaron en 1940; todo Londres estaba en ruinas. Deberías averiguar si vuestra casa se salvó; si es así, allí estarías segura. Si no, la catedral de Saint Paul sería un buen sitio, porque, aunque la alcanzaron las bombas, se mantuvo en pie de forma milagrosa. Tal vez podrías refugiarte allí directamente. **

Algunos estaban perplejos por toda la información que había recaudado la chica en solo una tarde para ayudar a su amiga.

—**Todo esto suena terriblemente peligroso —repuse. **

—**Sí, de algún modo, yo también me lo había imaginado más romántico. Veía a Charlotte viviendo, por así decirlo, su propia película histórica. Bailando con mister Darcy en una fiesta. Enamorándose de un heredero atractivo de las Highlands. Diciéndole a Ana Bolena que en ningún caso debía casarse con Enrique VIII. En fin, ese tipo de cosas. **

Todos los vigilantes negaron con la cabeza ante los pensamientos de la chica de lo que sería una vida de un viajero.

—No podemos intervenir en las cosas que pasaron en el pasado y mucho menos enamorarnos de alguien de otra época. —Informó Gideon

—Pues ese conde ya intervino bastante al ir a buscar la sangre de los viajeros anteriores a él, ¿no crees? Y además eso es algo que tú mismo as hecho. — Repuso Leslie sorprendiendo a todos por su mordaz comentario.

—Así se habla, rubia. —Soltó Paul con una sonrisa enorme y chocando los cinco con ella.

— **¿Ana Bolena era esa que decapitaron?**

**Leslie asintió. **

—**Hay una película fantástica, con Natalie Portman. Podría alquilar el DVD… Gwen, por favor, prométeme que hoy hablarás con tu madre. **

—**Te lo prometo. Esta misma noche. **

—**Pero ¿dónde se ha metido Charlotte? —Cynthia Dale sacó la cabeza por detrás del tronco del árbol—. Quería copiarle la redacción sobre Shakespeare. Bueno… quiero decir que quería coger un par de ideas. **

—Claaaaro…haremos como que te creemos

—**Charlotte está enferma —le informé. **

— **¿Y qué tiene? **

—**Hummm…**

—**Diarrea —se inventó Leslie—. Una diarrea de caballo. Se pasa el día metida en el váter.**

—**Puaj, ahórrate los detalles, por favor —dijo Cynthia —. Entonces, ¿puedo mirar vuestras redacciones? **

—**Aún no las hemos acabado —repuso Leslie—. Antes queremos ver Shakespeare in love en DVD. **

—**Puedes leer mi redacción, si quieres —intervino una profunda voz debajo, y la cabeza de Gordon Gellerman apareció al otro lado del tronco—. Lo he cogido todo de Wikipedia. **

—**También puedo consultar yo en Wikipedia —replicó Cynthia.**

**Sonó el timbre para volver a clase. **

—**Doble sesión de inglés —gimió Gordon—. Un castigo para cualquiera. Pero a Cynthia ya se le cae la baba pensando en el príncipe Charming. **

—**Cierra el pico, Gordon.**

**Pero era de todos sabido que Gordon jamás cerraba el pico. **

Gideon sonrió ligeramente al ver la actitud de Gwen con el tal Gordon.

—**No sé por qué todo el mundo encuentra tan genial a mister Whitman. Salta a la vista que ese tipo es marica. **

Todas las personas que conocían al mencionado, y que no habían estado en la conversación, abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y otros empezaron a reírse como unos locos hasta casi acabar rodando por los suelos.

— **¡Tú estás loco! —le espetó Cynthia levantándose indignada. **

—**Ya lo creo que es marica.**

**Gordon siguió a Cynthia hacia la entrada. Seguro que le estaría dando la lata con esa historia hasta el segundo piso sin parar a coger aire ni una sola vez.**

Gideon se alegraba más cada vez que Gwen demostraba su clara aversión hacía Gordon.

**Leslie puso los ojos en blanco. **

— **¡Ven!—exclamó, y me alargó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del banco—. Vamos a ver a la ardilla príncipe Charming.**

**Alcanzamos a Cynthia y a Gordon en la escalera que subía al segundo piso. Seguían hablando de mister Whitman. **

—**No hay más que ver ese anillo con un sello que lleva en el dedo —dijo Gordon—. Eso solo puede ponérselo un marica. **

—**Mi abuelo también llevaba siempre un anillo de sello —repuse yo, aunque en realidad no me apetecía mezclarme en la conversación. **

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en ver la relación? — Preguntó Gideon.

—Hasta que lo vi en Temple. —Contestó Gwen sonrojada.

—**Entonces tu abuelo también era marica —concluyó Gordon. **

—**Lo que pasa es que estás celoso —replicó Cynthia. **

— **¿Yo, celoso? ¿De ese blandengue? **

—**Sí. Celoso. Porque, sencillamente, mister Whitman es el heterosexual más atractivo, varonil e inteligente que pueda haber. Y porque a su lado tú no eres más que un niñato esmirriado. **

Nuevas risas volvieron a hacerse en la sala.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no pasan estas cuando estoy yo? — Preguntó Raphael, a nadie en particular una vez se calmó.

—**Muchas gracias por el cumplido —dijo mister Whitman, que había aparecido por sorpresa detrás de nosotros con un montón de hojas bajo el brazo y tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre. (Aunque seguía pareciéndose un poco a una ardilla.)**

**Cynthia se puso tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar. Realmente, esa chica me daba pena.**

**Gordon sonrió divertido al verla. **

—**En cuanto a ti, querido Gordon, tal vez deberías investigar un poco sobre los anillos de sello y sus portadores —le aconsejó mister Whitman—. Me gustaría que la próxima semana me trajeras una redacción sobre el tema.**

**Ahora fue Gordon el que se sonrojó.**

Gideon sonrió perversamente ante eso pensando que tendría que darle las gracias a mister Whitman.

**Pero, a diferencia de Cynthia, no perdió el habla. **

— **¿Para inglés o para historia? —balbució.**

—**Sería interesante que resaltaras los aspectos históricos, pero te doy carta blanca para que decidas tú mismo. ¿Digamos seis páginas para el próximo lunes? —Mister Whitman abrió la puerta de nuestra clase y nos dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. Adelante, por favor. **

—**Le odio —murmuró Gordon mientras se dirigía a su asiento.**

**Leslie le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.**

—**Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.**

—**Por favor, decidme que solo estaba soñando —dijo Cynthia. **

—**Estabas soñando —la complací—. En realidad, mister Whitman no ha oído ni una palabra sobre que le consideras el hombre más sexy del mundo.**

**Cynthia se dejó caer en su silla gimiendo. **

— **¡Tierra, trágame!**

— ¡Por favor, Tierra, hazlo! — Exclamaron Raphael, Gwen y Leslie.

**Me senté en mi sitio junto a Leslie. **

—**La pobre aún sigue roja como un tomate. **

—**Sí, y creo que seguirá como un tomate hasta el final de curso. La verdad es que ha sido francamente penoso. **

—**A lo mejor a partir de ahora mister Whitman le pone mejores notas…**

**Mister Whitman miraba hacia el asiento de Charlotte con aire pensativo. **

—**Mister Whitman, Charlotte está enferma —dije—. No sé si mi tía ha llamado a secretaría…**

—**Tiene diarrea —me interrumpió Cynthia, que por lo visto tenía una necesidad imperiosa de no ser la única en sentirse ridícula. **

—**Charlotte está disculpada —repuso mister Whitman —. Probablemente faltará unos días. Hasta que todo… se haya normalizado. —Se volvió y escribió **_**«El soneto»**_** con tiza en la pizarra—. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos sonetos escribió Shakespeare? **

— **¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de **_**«normalizarse»**_**? — Le susurré a Leslie. **

—**En cualquier caso, no me ha dado la sensación de que estuviera hablando de la diarrea de Charlotte —respondió también en un susurro.**

**A mí tampoco. **

— **¿Alguna vez has visto de cerca su anillo? —susurró**

**Leslie. **

—**No, ¿tú sí? **

—**Tiene una estrella encima. ¡Una estrella de doce puntas! **

— **¿Y qué? **

—**Doce puntas. Como un reloj. —Un reloj no tiene puntas.**

**Leslie puso los ojos en blanco. **

— **¿No hay nada que te llame la atención? ¡Doce! ¡Horas! ¡Tiempo! ¡Viajes en el tiempo! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que… ¿Gwen? **

— **¡Oh, mierda! —exclamé.**

Todos se tensaron ante esa exclamación de la chica.

**Otra vez las montañas rusas en el estómago.**

**Leslie me miró espantada. **

— **¡Oh, no!**

**Yo estaba tan asustada como ella. Lo último que quería era disolverme en el aire ante los ojos de mis compañeros de curso; de modo que me levanté y me dirigí con paso vacilante hacia la puerta, apretándome el estómago con la mano. **

—**Creo que tengo que ir a vomitar —le dije a mister Whitman, y, sin esperar a su respuesta, abrí la puerta de clase y salí dando traspiés al pasillo. **

—**Tal vez alguien debería acompañarla —oí que decía mister Whitman—. Por favor, Leslie, ¿quieres ir tú?**

**Leslie salió corriendo tras de mí y cerró la puerta de golpe. **

— **¡Vamos, rápido! En los lavabos no nos verá nadie. ¿Gwen? ¿Gwenny?**

**La cara de Leslie se difuminó ante mis ojos. Su voz sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos. Y luego desapareció por completo. Estaba sola en el pasillo, decorado con un suntuoso tapizado dorado. A mis pies, en lugar del sufrido pavimento de baldosas de travertino, se extendía un pulido y precioso parquet adornado con artísticas taraceas. Por la luz, parecía de noche, o al menos bastante tarde, pero en las paredes brillaban candelabros con velas encendidas y del techo pintado colgaban arañas también equipadas con velas. Todo estaba sumergido en una suave luz dorada. **

**Mi primer pensamiento fue: **_**«Fantástico, no me he caído»**_**. Y el segundo: **_**« ¿Dónde puedo esconderme antes de que me vea alguien?».**_

—Esa es una buena idea. —Intervino Raphael.

**Porque no estaba sola en la casa. Desde abajo llegaba el murmullo de música de violines y voces.**

**Bastantes voces. **

**Apenas quedaba nada reconocible del para mí harto familiar pasillo del segundo piso de la Saint Lennox High School. Traté de recordar la distribución de los espacios. Detrás de mí se encontraba la puerta de mi aula, y enfrente mistress Counter daba clase de geografía. Al lado había una habitación para el material. Si me ocultaba allí, al menos nadie me vería cuando volviera.**

**Por otro lado, la habitación del material casi siempre estaba cerrada, de modo que tal vez no fuera una buena idea utilizarla como escondite. Si saltaba de vuelta a un cuarto cerrado, tendría que encontrar una excusa plausible para explicar cómo demonios había podido llegar hasta allí.**

**Pero si iba a alguna de las otras habitaciones, al saltar de vuelta en el tiempo me materializaría, surgiendo de la nada, ante un montón de alumnos y un profesor atónitos. Encontrar una explicación para aquello sería, sin duda, aún más difícil.**

—No es que fuera difícil encontrar una explicación para eso, más bien sería imposible de explicar. — Acotó Gideon

**Tal vez lo mejor fuera quedarme sencillamente en el pasillo y esperar a que no durara demasiado. En mis dos primeros saltos en el tiempo solo había estado ausente unos minutos.**

—No todos los viajes incontrolados tienen la misma duración, Gwendolyn. —Intervino mister George.

—Ahora lo sé, mister George.

**Me apoyé contra el tapiz de brocado y esperé con ansia a que surgiera la sensación de vértigo. De abajo llegaba un barullo de voces y risas; oí un tintinear de vasos y luego volvieron a sonar los violines. Daba la impresión de que hubiera un montón de gente pasándolo en grande. Tal vez James estuviera entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, él había vivido aquí. Me lo imaginé, vivito y coleando, bailando en algún sitio ahí abajo al son de la música de violines.**

**Era una pena que no pudiera ir a verle. Pero me daba la sensación de que no se alegraría demasiado cuando le explicara de qué nos conocíamos; es decir, que nos conoceríamos en algún momento mucho después de que hubiera muerto, hummm… Mejor decírselo después de que se muriera.**

**Si supiera de qué había muerto, tal vez hubiera podido prevenirle. **_**«Oye, James, el 15 de julio, en Park Lane, te caerá un ladrillo en la cabeza, de modo que ese día será mejor que te quedes en casa».**_** Pero, por desgracia, James no conocía la causa de su muerte. De hecho, no sabía siquiera que había muerto. Quiero decir, que moriría, que en el futuro estaría muerto, vaya. Cuanto más pensaba en este lío de los viajes en el tiempo, más complicado me parecía.**

—Créeme, te terminas acostumbrando. —Dijo Paul.

**Oí pasos en la escalera. Alguien subía. Mejor dicho, eran dos personas. ¡Por favor!, ¿es que no podía una estar tranquila en ninguna parte aunque fueran solo unos minutos?**

Leslie sonrió pícaramente a Gwen consiguiendo que se sonrojara, ya que ellas eran las únicas que sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora. Gideon miró a Gwen como preguntándole el porqué de su comportamiento, pero solo consiguió que le desviara la mirada.

**Y ahora, ¿adónde iría? Me decidí por la habitación de enfrente, en mi época la clase de mistress Counter. El picaporte estaba bloqueado; tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que tenía que moverlo hacia arriba, y no hacia abajo.**

**Cuando finalmente pude deslizarme dentro, los pasos ya estaban muy cerca.**

**También allí había lámparas con velas en las paredes. ¡Qué imprudencia dejarlas arder así sin vigilancia! En casa ya me reñían cuando por la noche me dejaba una velita encendida en la habitación de costura.**

—Deja de pensar en cosas que en ese momento no tienen importancia y escóndete antes de que te vean. —Dijo Gideon como si la Gwendolyn del libro le fuera a hacer caso.

**Miré alrededor buscando un escondite, pero apenas había muebles en la habitación. Una especie de sofá de patas curvadas doradas, un escritorio y unas sillas acolchadas; nada tras lo que uno pudiera ocultarse si era mayor que un ratón. No me quedaba más remedio que colocarme detrás de una de las cortinas doradas que llegaban hasta el suelo, un escondite original, pero pasable teniendo en cuenta que no me buscaba nadie. Ahora se oían voces en el pasillo. **

— **¿Adónde vas? —preguntó una voz de hombre.**

**El hombre parecía bastante furioso. **

— **¡Tanto da! Lejos de ti—respondió otra voz.**

**Era la voz de una chica, una chica indignada, para ser precisos, que, para mi gran espanto, fue a entrar justamente en la habitación donde me escondía. Y el hombre tras ella. Podía ver sus sombras oscilantes a través de la cortina.**

**¡Era de esperar! ¡De todas las habitaciones que había allí arriba, tenían que escoger precisamente la mía! **

—**Déjame en paz—dijo la voz femenina. **

—**No puedo dejarte en paz —repuso el hombre—. Cada vez que te dejo sola, te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y actúas de un modo irreflexivo. **

Gideon frunció el ceño antes las palabras del chico ya que le resultaban, levemente, familiares.

— **¡Vete! —repitió la chica. **

—**No, no lo haré. Escucha, siento lo que ha ocurrido. No hubiera debido permitirlo. **

— **¡Pero lo has hecho! Porque solo tenías ojos para ella.**

**El hombre rió bajito. **

—**Estás celosa. **

— **¡Ya te gustaría a ti!**

**¡Fantástico! ¡Una pelea entre novios! **

Leslie rompió a reír ante la atónita mirada de todos y la sonrojada de Gwen.

**Podría eternizarse, y yo me vería obligada a aguantar detrás de la cortina hasta que saltara en el tiempo y apareciera de improviso en la que saltara en el tiempo y apareciera de improviso en la clase de mistress Counter ante la repisa de la ventana. Tal vez podría explicarle que estaba trabajando en un experimento de física o que había estado allá todo el rato y ella simplemente no se había fijado. **

—**El conde se preguntará dónde nos hemos metido — advirtió el hombre.**

Gideon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de quien eran esas dos personas.

— ¿Somos nosotros en el futuro? — Le susurró a una Gwen que todavía seguía sonrojada y que sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—**Que tu conde envíe a su compañero del alma transilvano a buscarnos. Si es que se le puede llamar conde, porque su título es tan falso como las mejillas sonrosadas de esa… ¿cómo se llama?**

**La chica resoplaba furiosamente al hablar.**

**Aquello me sonaba de algo. Me sonaba muchísimo.**

**Sigilosamente asomé la cabeza por detrás de la cortina para echar una ojeada. Los dos estaban de perfil junto a la puerta. La chica era realmente una cría, y llevaba un vestido fantástico de seda azul oscuro con brocados, con una falda tan ancha que parecía casi imposible que pudiera pasar por una puerta normal. Sus cabellos, blancos como la nieve, formaban una extraña torre sobre su cabeza y desde allí le caían en rizos sobre los hombros. Solo podía ser una peluca. El hombre también tenía el cabello blanco, y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca con una cinta. A pesar del color de pelo, los dos eran muy jóvenes, y además muy guapos, sobre todo, el hombre. En realidad, era más bien un muchacho, tal vez de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Y era increíblemente apuesto. Y su perfil masculino era perfecto, diría yo. No me hubiera cansado nunca de mirarlo, y de hecho asomé la cabeza fuera de mi escondrijo más de lo recomendable.**

Gideon sonrió arrogante ante los pensamientos de Gwen sobre su persona y que se hubiera expuesto a ser descubierta solo para verle mejor.

Gwendolyn no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba al ver como todos, incluido su padre, supieran como veía a Gideon. Solo esperaba que esto acabara rápido.

—**Otra vez he olvidado su nombre —dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír. **

— **¡Mentiroso! **

—**El conde no es responsable del comportamiento de Rakoczy —explicó el joven, ahora muy serio—. Seguro que le castigará por ello. No hace falta que el conde te guste, ¿sabes?, solo debes respetarlo.**

**La chica resopló con desdén, un gesto que de nuevo me resultó extrañamente familiar. **

—**Yo no debo hacer nada —repuso, y se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana, es decir, hacia mí.**

**Quise ocultarme detrás de la cortina, pero en mitad del movimiento me quedé petrificada.**

**¡No era posible!**

**La chica tenía mi cara. ¡Estaba contemplando mis propios ojos espantados!**

Los que todavía no habían llegado a la conclusión de quienes eran las otras personas abrieron ampliamente los ojos y soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa,

**La chica parecía tan desconcertada como yo, pero enseguida se recuperó del susto e hizo un gesto con la mano que solo podía significar: **_**« ¡Escóndete! ¡Desaparece!».**_

**Respirando agitadamente, metí de nuevo la cabeza detrás de la cortina. ¿Quién era esa chica? Era imposible que existiera un parecido como aquel. Sencillamente, tenía que volver a mirar. **

— **¿Qué era eso? —oí la voz del joven. **

— **¡Nada! —respondió la chica.**

**¿No era también mi voz? **

—**En la ventana. **

— **¡Ahí no hay nada! **

—**Podría haber alguien detrás de la cortina espiándonos…**

**La frase acabó en una exclamación de sorpresa, tras la cual se hizo el silencio. ¿Qué había pasado?**

Leslie volvió a reír como loca y Gwen se tapó la cara con las manos, sonrojada, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. Todos las miraron preguntándose que estaba psando para que se comportaran de esa manera tan extraña.

**Sin reflexionar, aparté la cortina a un lado. La chica que era igual que yo había apretado sus labios contra los del joven. Primero él se limitó a dejarse hacer, pero luego le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.**

**La chica cerró los ojos.**

Gideon sonreía arrogante por la escena mientras Paul y Nicolás fruncían el ceño no gustándoles nada. Raphael se había unido a las risas de Leslie y los demás no sabían muy bien que decir.

El "padre" de Gwen agarró la silla donde ella estaba sentada y la arrimó a la suya, tanto como fuera posible, para que estuviera alejada de Gideon y mandándole a este una mirada heladora que lo hizo retroceder. Después de esa escena Nicolás y Paul sonreían orgullos de haber alejado a Gwen de Gideon.

**De pronto sentí mariposas en el estómago. Era extraño mirarse a una misma besando a alguien, pero me pareció que lo hacía bastante bien. Me daba cuenta de que la chica solo había besado al joven para distraerle. Era un detalle por su parte, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Y cómo podía pasar a su lado sin que me vieran?**

**Las mariposas de mi estómago se transformaron en pájaros aleteantes y la imagen de la pareja besándose se difuminó ante mis ojos. Y entonces me encontré de pronto en la clase de mistress Counter y casi me dio un ataque de nervios.**

**Todo estaba en silencio.**

**Había contado con que mi aparición repentina viniera acompañada de un grito lanzado por un montón de gargantas juveniles y con que posiblemente alguien — ¿mistress Counter?— se desmayara del susto, pero la clase estaba vacía.**

**Lancé un suspiro de alivio. Al menos esta vez había tenido suerte. Me dejé caer en una silla y apoyé la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Lo que acababa de suceder superaba por el momento mi capacidad de entendimiento. La chica, el joven guapo, el beso…**

**La chica no solo tenía el mismo aspecto que yo.**

**La chica era yo.**

**No había equivocación posible. Me había reconocido a mí misma por la marca con forma de media luna en la sien que la tía Glenda llamaba siempre **_**«ese extraño plátano».**_

**Era imposible que existiera un parecido como aquel.**

—Bueno… aquí termina el primer beso de mi hermano y la encantadora Gwendolyn. —Dijo Raphael ganándose unas carcajadas de parte de Leslie que le hicieron sonreír a gusto y unas miradas asesinas por parte de los mencionados.

—Me apetece leer a mí el siguiente capítulo. —Interrumpió Nicolas.

—Eh…papá es mejor que tú no leas el próximo. —Contestó rápidamente Gwendolyn desviándole la mirada a su padre.

— ¿Por qué?

—T-tú hazme caso — Tartamudeó Gwen.

—Entonces creo que lo leeré yo. —Intervino Leslie salvando a su amiga antes de que su padre comenzara una avalancha de preguntas sobre el porqué el no podía leer el siguiente capítulo.

Raphael le tendió el libro a Leslie y ella lo abrió por la página que le correspondía.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Leyendo __Rubí _

6

—_Entonces creo que lo leeré yo. —Intervino Leslie salvando a su amiga antes de que su padre comenzara una avalancha de preguntas sobre el porqué el no podía leer el siguiente capítulo._

_Raphael le tendió el libro a Leslie y ella lo abrió por la página que le correspondía._

**No. No podía haber sido yo.**

**Yo nunca había besado a un chico.**

Gideon le sonrió a una Gwen que estaba sonrojada por la afirmación de su yo del libro.

**Bueno, prácticamente nunca.**

Ante esa frase la sonrisa de Gideon se borró de un plumazo y se hicieron presentes las de Nicolás y Paul, pero no por lo dicho en el libro, eso no les hacía nada de gracia, estaban contentos porque la sonrisa del chico había desaparecido.

**En cualquier caso, no así. Estaba ese Mortimer del curso superior al nuestro con el que había salido el verano anterior, exactamente dos semanas y medio día; no tanto porque estuviera enamorada de él como porque era el mejor amigo de Max, el novio de Leslie en esa época, y de algún modo todo encajaba bien.**

Los dos hermanos De Villiers fruncieron el ceño ante los nombres de esos dos chicos.

**Pero Mortimer no estaba especialmente interesado en los besos, sino que concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en hacerme chupetones en el cuello, mientras trataba de meter distraídamente la mano debajo de mi camiseta.**

Gideon, Paul y Nicolás apretaron los puños tratando de contenerse en ir a buscar a ese chico y romperle la cara, mientras Gwen permanecía con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada sin poder creerse que todos estuvieran leyendo sus pensamientos.

**Con treinta grados a la sombra, tenía que ir continuamente con pañuelos en el cuello, y me pasaba todo el día ocupada exclusivamente en apartar las manos de Mortimer (sobre todo, en la oscuridad del cine, donde le crecían como a un pulpo).**

Llegados a este punto los puños de Gideon estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. El chico tenía un solo pensamiento que quería cumplir nada más salir de ese lugar: _Tan rápido como terminemos con la lectura de los libros buscaré a este tío para romperle la cara._

**Después de dos semanas habíamos roto nuestra **_**«relación»**_** de mutuo acuerdo. Para Mortimer, yo era **_**«demasiado inmadura»**_**, y para mí, Mortimer era demasiado… hummm… pegajoso.**

**Aparte de él, solo había besado a Gordon**

— ¡Oh, venga ya! — Susurró Gideon, pero Gwendolyn fue capaz de escucharlo y le lanzó una mirada heladora.

— ¿Algo que decir, Gideon? — Espetó.

—Eh…no...yo…nada.

**en la excursión con la clase a la isla de Wight, pero ese beso no contaba, porque a) Era parte de un juego llamado Verdad o Beso (yo había dicho la verdad, pero Gordon había insistido en que era mentira), y b) No había sido en absoluto un auténtico beso. Gordon ni siquiera se había sacado el chicle de la boca.**

**De modo que, con excepción del **_**«affaire de los chupetones»**_** (como lo llamaba Leslie) y el beso de menta de Gordon, seguía totalmente **_**«imbesada»**_**. Y posiblemente también **_**«inmadura»**_**, como decía Mortimer. A mis dieciséis años y medio, era consciente de que iba atrasada;**

—No vas nada atrasada —. Exclamaron atropelladamente Nicolás y Paul —. Estás muy bien así.

**Pero Leslie, que había salido con Max durante todo un año, opinaba que el besar, en general, estaba sobrevalorado. Decía que tal vez solo era cuestión de mala suerte, pero que los chicos a los que había besado hasta el momento definitivamente no le habían cogido el truco al asunto. Leslie decía que en realidad debería haber una asignatura llamada **_**«Besar»**_**, preferiblemente en lugar de la religión, que de todos modos nadie necesitaba. Hablábamos bastante a menudo de cómo tenía que ser el beso perfecto, y había un montón de películas que veíamos una y otra vez solo por sus escenas de besos fantásticas.**

—Os gustan mucho las películas, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Raphael

—Puede que un poco —. Le respondió Leslie

—**Ah, miss Gwendolyn, ¿desea hablar conmigo hoy, o tal vez prefiere ignorarme de nuevo?**

**James me había visto salir de la clase de mistress Counter y se acercó a mí. **

— **¿Qué hora es?**

**Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Leslie**

— **¿Acaso soy un reloj de pared? —James me miró ofendido—. Debería conocerme lo suficiente para saber que el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia en mi existencia. **

—**Cuánta razón tiene.**

**Doblé la esquina para echar una ojeada al gran reloj que había al extremo del pasillo. James me siguió. **

—**Solo he estado fuera veinte minutos —puntualicé. **

— **¿Fuera de dónde? **

— **¡Imagínate, James, creo que he estado en tu casa! Muy bonito todo, de verdad. Mucho oro. Y la luz de las velas… Muy acogedor. **

—**Sí, no tan triste y falto de gusto como aquí —convino James, e hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcó todo el pasillo, en el que predominaba abrumadoramente el color gris.**

**De pronto James me dio mucha pena. No era mucho mayor que yo, y ya estaba muerto. **

—**James, ¿ya has besado alguna vez a una chica? —le pregunté.**

— ¿Enserio le estás preguntando, eso, al fantasma? — Preguntó Gideon como si estuviera cuestionando su cordura.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —Interrogó Gwen con una ceja arqueada.

— **¿Cómo dice?**

— **¿Si has besado alguna vez? **

—**No es correcto hablar de este modo, miss Gwendolyn. **

— **¿De modo que no has besado nunca? **

—**Soy un hombre —dijo James.**

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Cuestionó Leslie, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que continuó leyendo.

— **¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —Se me escapó la risa al ver la cara de indignación que había puesto—. ¿Sabes cuándo naciste en realidad, James? **

— **¿Quieres ofenderme? Naturalmente que conozco la fecha de mi propio nacimiento. Es el 31 de marzo. **

— **¿De qué año? **

—Por fin preguntas verdaderamente importantes —. Exclamó Gideon, echando los brazos al aire teatralmente, ganándose una colleja por parte de Gwen —. ¡Au! ¿A qué vino eso? — Preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

— A que eres idiota —. Le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—**De 1762. —James sacó pecho con aire retador—. Hace tres semanas cumplí los veintiuno. Celebré una gran fiesta con mis amigos en el White-Club y mi padre, en honor a la ocasión, pagó todas mis deudas de juego y me regaló una preciosa yegua para la caza del zorro. Y luego me dio esa estúpida fiebre y tuve que acostarme, solo para luego descubrir al despertar que todo había cambiado y encontrarme ante una chiquilla impertinente que dice que soy un fantasma. **

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Seguramente moriste por la fiebre. **

— **¡Qué tontería! Solo era un ligero malestar —señaló James, pero su mirada reflejaba inseguridad—. El doctor Barrow afirmó que era poco probable que me hubiera infectado de viruela en casa de lord Stanhope. **

—**Hummm… —musité.**

**Tendría que buscar **_**«viruela»**_** en Google. **

— **¿**_**«Hummm»**_**? ¿Qué significa **_**«hummm»**_**?**

**James me miraba irritado.**

— **¡Oh, por fin estás aquí! —Leslie vino corriendo desde los lavabos de las chicas y me saltó al cuello—. Estaba muerta de angustia, ¿sabes? **

—**No me ha pasado nada. Al volver fui a parar a la clase de mistress Counter, pero estaba vacía. **

—**Se han ido a hacer una visita al observatorio de Greenwich —aclaró Leslie—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué contenta estoy de verte! Le dije a mister Whitman que estabas en el lavabo sacando hasta la última papilla. Y me dijo que volviera para apartarte el pelo de la cara. **

Algunos hicieron muecas de asco por lo dicho por Leslie.

—**Repugnante —dijo James, tapándose la nariz con el pañuelo—. Dile a la pecosa que una dama nunca habla de esas cosas. **

**Dejé de prestarle atención. **

—**Leslie… pasó una cosa muy rara allí… Algo que no puedo explicarme. **

—**No me extraña nada. —Leslie me puso el móvil ante las narices—. Lo he cogido de tu taquilla y ahora llamarás inmediatamente a tu madre. **

—**Leslie, está en el trabajo. No puedo…**

— ¡Y una mierda no puedes! — Exclamó Paul levantándose del sitio para sorpresa de todos —. Me da igual que pensaras que no te iban a creer, deberías haberle dicho algo a Grace…

— Paul, cariño, ya está —. Trató Lucy de calmarlo —. Gwendolyn sabe que debió haber dicho algo antes. No sirve de nada regañarle ahora.

—L-lo siento…y-yo no quería preocupar a n-nadie —. Sollozó Gwen —. E-estaba tan asustada. N-no sa-sabía qué hacer.

— Oh, cariño —. Paul fue corriendo hacia Gwen para abrazarla —. Sabemos que estabas asustada, tanto o más que nosotros en nuestros primeros saltos. Simplemente no queremos que nada malo te pase —. Intentó consolarle a la vez que pasaba delicadamente la mano por su larga cabellera.

Estuvieron así un rato ante la atenta mirada de todos y cuando Paul iba a levantarse, Gwen se agarró con ambas manos a su camiseta para que no se fuera. Cuando Paul sintió el tirón en la camiseta miró hacia las manos de la chica y luego a sus ojos que parecían suplicarle que se quedara con ella. Miró a Nicolás como pidiéndole permiso para quedarse a su lado y cuando este asintió con una sonrisa levantó a Gwen en brazos y la llevó a su sitió, donde Lucy acarició suavemente su pelo.

— **¡Llámala! Ya has saltado tres veces en el tiempo y la última vez he podido comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. ¡De repente has desaparecido sin más! ¡Ha sido realmente alucinante! Por favor, tienes que explicárselo enseguida a tu madre para que no te pase nada.**

**¿Eran imaginaciones mías o realmente Leslie tenía lágrimas en los ojos? **

—Las tenía. Estaba muy asustada.

—**La pecosa está melodramática hoy—observó James.**

**Cogí el móvil e inspiré hondo. **

—**Por favor —suplicó Leslie.**

**Mi madre trabajaba como administrativa en el Bartholomew's Hospital. Marqué el número directo y miré a Leslie, que asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. **

— **¿Gwendolyn? —Mamá debía de haber reconocido mi número de móvil en la pantalla. Su voz sonaba preocupada. Nunca antes la había llamado al trabajo desde la escuela—. ¿Te pasa algo? **

—**Mamá… no me encuentro bien. **

— **¿Estás enferma? **

—**No lo sé. **

—**Tal vez has cogido esa gripe que tiene todo el mundo. Mira, ahora te irás a casa y te meterás en la cama, y yo intentaré salir antes del trabajo. Entonces te exprimiré un zumo de naranja y te prepararé compresas calientes para el cuello. **

Nicolás sonrió cálidamente ante lo dicho por Grace, de verdad que era la mejor madre que había.

—**Mamá, no es la gripe. Es peor. Yo…**

—**Quizá es la viruela —propuso James.**

**Leslie me dirigió una mirada de ánimo. **

— **¡Adelante! —susurró—. ¡Díselo ya! **

— **¿Cariño?**

**Respiré hondo. **

—**Mamá, creo que soy como Charlotte. Acabo de estar… no tengo ni idea de cuándo. Y esta noche también…, en realidad ya empezó ayer. Quería decírtelo, pero tuve miedo de que no me creyeras.**

—Si entendió algo de esos balbuceos esa mujer es un genio —. Opinó Raphael ganándose algunas risas.

**Mi madre calló. **

— **¿Mamá?**

**Miré a Leslie. **

—**No me cree. **

—**No haces más que balbucir frases incomprensibles —susurró Leslie—. Venga, prueba otra vez.**

**Pero no hizo falta. **

—**Quédate dónde estás —dijo mi madre en un tono de voz completamente distinto—. Espérame en la puerta de la escuela. Cogeré un taxi y estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. **

—Y…damas y caballeros…hemos descubierto un nuevo genio —. Exclamó Raphael con los brazos en el aire.

—**Pero…**

**Mamá ya había colgado.**

—**Tendrás problemas con mister Whitman—dije. **

—**Tanto da —respondió Leslie—. Esperaré hasta que llegue tu madre. No te preocupes por la ardilla. Lo tengo todo controlado. **

— **¿Qué he hecho, Leslie? **

—**Has hecho lo correcto —me aseguró mi amiga.**

—Exacto —. Dijo Paul.

**Yo ya la había informado en detalle de mi breve viaje al pasado, y Leslie opinaba que la chica que tenía el mismo aspecto que yo podía haber sido una antepasada mía.**

—Eso podría haber sido una opción, pero es muy poco probable que hubiera tal parecido con un antepasado —. Opinó Falk

**En mi opinión, era imposible que dos personas se parecieran tanto, a no ser que fueran gemelos univitelinos. Leslie opinaba que esa teoría también era digna de tenerse en consideración. **

— **¡Claro! Como en **_**Tú a Boston y yo a California**_** —indicó—. Cuando pueda, alquilaré el DVD.**

**Me entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo podríamos volver a ver Leslie y yo tranquilamente un DVD?**

—Siempre que te libres de tú-ya-sabes-quien —. Contestó Leslie ganándose una risa ahogada en lágrimas por parte de Gwendolyn.

**El taxi llegó antes de lo que había pensado. Paró ante el portal de la escuela y mi madre abrió la puerta del coche. **

—**Sube —dijo.**

**Leslie me apretó la mano. **

—**Mucha suerte. Llámame cuando puedas.**

**Yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. **

—**Leslie… ¡gracias! **

—**De nada —respondió Leslie, que también se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas. (Cuando veíamos películas también llorábamos siempre juntas en las mismas escenas.)**

**Subí al taxi con mamá. Me hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero ponía una cara tan rara que renuncié a hacerlo. **

—Deberías haberlo hecho —. Opinó Lucy —. El abrazo de los padres siempre reconforta —. Añadió con una sonrisa triste.

—**Temple —le dijo al taxista.**

**El vidrio que separaba el asiento trasero de la cabina del conductor subió y el taxi arrancó. **

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —pregunté. **

—**No. Claro que no, cariño. No esculpa tuya. **

— **¡Totalmente cierto! El culpable es ese estúpido de Newton… —dije tratando de bromear, pero mamá no estaba de humor para bromas. **

—Newton debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba de tanto que hablamos de él —. Intervino la tía Maddy.

—**No, él no tiene la culpa. Si hay culpable, esa soy yo. Confiaba en que no tuviéramos que pasar por esto.**

**La miré con los ojos abiertos de paren par. **

— **¿Qué quieres decir? **

—**Yo… pensaba… esperaba… no quería que tú… — Lo de tartamudear no era nada propio de ella. Parecía tensa y nunca la había visto tan seria desde la muerte de papá—. No quería reconocerlo. Todo el tiempo he estado esperando que fuera Charlotte. **

— **¡Todos lo creían! A nadie se le podía ocurrir que Newton se hubiera equivocado. Seguro que a la abuela le dará un ataque.**

**El taxi se unió al denso tráfico de Piccadilly. **

—**Olvídate de tu abuela ahora **

—Y de Newton también, por favor —. Suplicó Raphael.

—**Dijo mamá—. ¿Cuándo pasó por primera vez? **

— **¡Ayer! De camino a Selfridges. **

— **¿Y a qué hora? **

—**Debían de ser poco después de las tres. No sabía qué debía hacer, de modo que volví a casa y llamé a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudieran abrirme volví a saltar de vuelta. La segunda vez ha sido esta noche. Me escondí en un armario, pero había alguien durmiendo dentro, un criado, que, por cierto, se puso bastante histérico. Me persiguió por toda la casa, y todos me buscaban porque pensaban que era una ladrona. Gracias a Dios, volví a saltar antes de que pudieran encontrarme. Y la tercera vez ha sido hace un momento. En la escuela. Esta vez debí de saltar aún más atrás, porque la gente llevaba peluca… ¡Mamá, si esto me va a pasar cada pocas horas, nunca podré llevar una vida normal! Y todo porque ese maldito Newton…**

**Yo misma me daba cuenta de que la broma iba perdiendo gracia de tanto utilizarla. **

— **¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes! —Me advirtió mamá acariciándome la cabeza—. ¡Habría podido pasarte cualquier cosa! **

Iban a darle la razón a Grace, pero prefirieron dejarlo al ver a Gwen encogerse entre los brazos de Paul mientras Lucy seguía pasando su mano delicadamente por el pelo de Gwendolyn.

—**Quería explicártelo, pero entonces me dijiste que el problema era que todos teníamos demasiada imaginación. **

—**Pero yo no quería decir que… No estabas en absoluto preparada para esto. Lo siento tanto…**

— **¡No es culpa tuya, mamá! Nadie podía saberlo. **

—**Yo lo sabía —aseguró mamá, y después de un incómodo silencio añadió—: Naciste el mismo día que Charlotte. **

— **¡No, no fue el mismo día! Mi cumpleaños es el 8 de Octubre, y el suyo es el 7.**

—**Tú también naciste el 7 de Octubre, Gwendolyn.**

**No podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello. Me quedé petrificada mirándola, incapaz de decir nada.**

—**Mentí sobre la fecha de tu nacimiento —continuó mamá—. No fue difícil. Naciste en casa, y la comadrona que tenía que redactar el certificado de nacimiento se mostró comprensiva con nosotros e hizo lo que le pedíamos. **

—**Pero ¿por qué? **

—**Solo queríamos protegerte, cariño.**

**No entendía lo que quería decir. **

— **¿Protegerme de qué, si al final ha pasado? **

—**Nosotros… yo quería que tuvieras una infancia normal. Una infancia libre de preocupaciones —me explicó mirándome a los ojos—. Y existía la posibilidad de que no hubieras heredado el gen. **

— **¿A pesar de haber nacido en la fecha calculada por Newton? **

—**Como suele decirse, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde —dijo mamá—. Y deja ya de hablar de Isaac Newton, que solo es una más de las muchas personas que se ocuparon de este tema. Este asunto es mucho más importante delo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más antiguo y trascendental, y también mucho más peligroso. Por eso quería mantenerte apartada de él. **

—**Pero ¿de qué querías mantenerme apartada?**

—Del conde —. Dijo Nicolás —. No deberías conocerlo nunca y mucho menos que él supiera de tu existencia.

— ¿Pero eso porqué? —Preguntó mister George

—Porque ese hombre es peligroso aunque vosotros digáis lo contrario —. Espetó Paul.

**Mamá suspiró.**

—**Tendría que haber comprendido que era estúpido por mi parte. Por favor, perdóname. **

— **¡Mamá! —Estaba tan excitada que casi solté un gallo —. No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. —Sus explicaciones solo habían servido para que mi confusión y mi desesperación aumentaran un poco más con cada frase —. Solo sé que me pasa algo que no debería pasar en absoluto. ¡Y que me ataca los nervios! Cada pocas horas siento vértigo y luego salto a otra época. ¡No tengo ni idea de qué debo hacer contra eso! **

—**Por eso vamos a verles ahora —explicó mamá.**

**Era consciente de que mi desesperación le hacía daño, porque nunca la había visto tan preocupada como en ese momento. **

— **¿A quién vamos a ver? **

—**A los Vigilantes —contestó mi madre—. Una antiquísima sociedad secreta, conocida también como la Logia del Conde de Saint Germain. — Miró por la ventana —. Enseguida llegaremos. **

— **¡¿Una sociedad secreta?! ¿Quieres dejarme en manos de una turbia secta? ¡Mamá!**

—No somos una secta —. Repuso mister George

— ¿Pero sí son turbios? — Interrogó la tía Maddy.

—Eso…digamos que es discutible —Respondió el doctor Whitman.

—**No es ninguna secta, aunque algo turbios sí son. — Mamá respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento—. Tu abuelo fue miembro de esta logia —continuó—. Como antes lo había sido su padre y antes su abuelo. También Isaac Newton era miembro, igual que Wellington, Klaproth, Von Arneth, Hahnemann, Karl von Hessen-Kassel, naturalmente todos los De Villiers, y muchísimos otros… Tu abuela afirma que también Churchill y Einstein fueron miembros de la logia.**

**La mayoría de esos nombres no me sonaban de nada.**

—No te preocupes. —Consoló Paul —. Cuando me los dijeron a mí tampoco me sonaron de nada.

—**Pero ¿qué hacen exactamente? **

—**Bien… pues… —balbució mamá—. Se interesan por mitos antiquísimos. Y por el tiempo. Y por las personas como tú. **

— **¿Tantos hay como yo?**

**Mamá sacudió la cabeza. **

—**Solo doce. Y la mayoría hace tiempo que murieron.**

**El taxi se detuvo y el vidrio de separación bajó. Mamá tendió al conductor unas libras. **

—**Ya está bien—dijo. **

— **¿Qué venimos a hacer precisamente aquí? —dije parada en la acera, mientras el taxi volvía a ponerse en marcha.**

**Habíamos circulado a lo largo del Strand, hasta poco antes de la entrada a Fleet Street. A nuestro alrededor resonaba el estruendo del tráfico y la masa de gente que se movía por las aceras. Los cafés y los restaurantes de enfrente estaban llenos a reventar. Dos autobuses turísticos de dos pisos estaban parados al borde de la calzada y los turistas del piso descubierto fotografiaban el complejo monumental del Royal Court of Justice. **

—**Girando ahí delante, entre las casas, se entra en el barrio de Temple —indicó mamá apartándome los cabellos de la cara.**

**Miré hacia el estrecho pasaje peatonal que me señalaba.**

**No recordaba haber pasado nunca por allí.**

**Supongo que mamá vio mi cara de desconcierto, porque me preguntó: — ¿No has estado nunca con la escuela en Temple? La iglesia y los jardines son realmente preciosos para visitar. Y Fountain's Court. Para mí, la fuente más bonita de toda la ciudad.**

**La miré furiosa. ¿Ahora se había convertido de pronto en una guía turística? **

—**Ven, tenemos que pasar al otro lado de la calle —me indicó, y me cogió de la mano.**

**Seguimos a un grupo de turistas japoneses que llevaban todos unos enormes planos desplegados ante sí.**

**Por detrás de la hilera de casas se entraba en un mundo completamente distinto. La frenética agitación del Strand y Fleet Street había quedado atrás. Allí, entre los majestuosos edificios de una belleza atemporal que se alineaban ininterrumpidamente, todo era paz y tranquilidad.**

**Señalé a los turistas. **

— **¿Qué buscan aquí? ¿La fuente más bonita de toda la ciudad? **

—Lo cierto es que tu madre y yo nos conocimos en esa fuente. —Interrumpió Nicolás —. Yo iba distraído y choqué contra Grace tirándola el suelo. Le ayudé a levantarse y cuando iba a pedirle disculpas salió disparada hacia Temple —. Terminó la historia con una sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos que vivió con su querida pelirroja.

—**Van a ver la Temple Church—respondió mi madre sin inmutarse ante mi tono irritado—. Una iglesia muy antigua, plagada de leyendas y mitos. A los japoneses les encantan estas cosas. Además, en Middle Temple Hall se estrenó **_**Como gustéis**_**, de Shakespeare.**

**Seguimos un rato a los japoneses y luego doblamos a la izquierda y avanzamos por un camino empedrado entre las casas a lo largo de varias manzanas. La atmósfera era casi bucólica: los pájaros cantaban, las abejas zumbaban en los exuberantes macizos de flores e incluso el aire sabía a fresco y a limpio.**

**En los portales había placas de latón que llevaban grabadas largas hileras de nombres. **

—**Son todos abogados. Profesores del Instituto de Jurisprudencia —afirmó mamá—. No quiero ni pensar lo que debe de costar alquilar un despacho aquí. **

—**Yo tampoco —convine ofendida.**

**¡Como si no hubiera cosas más importantes de que hablar!**

**Se detuvo en el siguiente portal. **

—**Ya hemos llegado —dijo.**

**Era una casa sencilla, que, a pesar de su impecable fachada y de los marcos recién pintados de las ventanas, parecía muy vieja. Mis ojos buscaron los nombres en la placa de latón, pero mamá me empujó enseguida a través de la puerta abierta y me guió escaleras arriba hasta el primer piso. Dos mujeres jóvenes se cruzaron con nosotras y nos saludaron amablemente al pasar. **

— **¿Dónde estamos?**

**Mamá no respondió. Pulsó un timbre, se arregló la chaqueta y se apartó el pelo de la cara. **

—**No tengas miedo, cariño —susurró, pero no supe si estaba hablando conmigo o consigo misma.**

**La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entramos en una habitación clara que parecía un despacho normal y corriente. Archivadores, escritorio, teléfono, aparato de fax, ordenador…, ni siquiera la mujer rubia de mediana edad que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio tenía un aspecto extraño. Solo sus gafas, negras como el carbón y tan anchas que le tapaban media cara, eran un poco inquietantes.**

Después de esa descripción, los miembros de la logia, sabían que la mujer que las dos mujeres tenían delante era mister Jenkins.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó—. Oh, usted es… ¿Miss… mistress Montrose? **

—**Shepherd —la corrigió mamá—. Ya no llevo mi nombre de soltera. Me casé. **

—**Oh, sí, claro. —La mujer sonrió—. Pero no ha cambiado nada. La reconocería en cualquier sitio por sus cabellos. —Su mirada se deslizó sobre mí—. ¿Esta es su hija? Pero ella ha salido a su padre, ¿no es verdad? ¿Cómo está…?**

**Mamá la cortó. **

—**Mistress Jenkins, debo hablar urgentemente con mi madre y con mister De Villiers. **

—**Oh, me temo que su madre y mister De Villiers están reunidos —dijo mistress Jenkins esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa—. Tendrá que…**

**De nuevo mamá la interrumpió. **

—**Me gustaría asistir a esa reunión. **

—**Bien… es que… Ya sabe que eso no es posible. **

—**Entonces hágalo posible. Dígales que les traigo a Rubí. **

—Grace…siempre tan guerrera —. Suspiró, melancólicamente, Nicolás.

— **¿Cómo dice? Pero si…**

**Mistress Jenkins primero miró a mamá y luego a mí con los ojos abiertos de par en par. **

—**Haga sencillamente lo que le he dicho.**

**La voz de mi madre nunca había sonado tan firme.**

**Mistress Jenkins se levantó, salió de detrás del escritorio y me miró de arriba abajo. Me sentía francamente incómoda con mi espantoso uniforme escolar. No me había lavado el pelo, sino que me lo había recogido simplemente con una goma en una coleta. Y tampoco iba maquillada. (Realmente era un bicho raro.) **

—Paparruchas* eres hermosa —. Soltó Paul acompañado por asentimientos de cabeza de parte de Nicolás y Gideon.

— **¿Está segura de eso? **

—**Claro que estoy segura. ¿Cree que me permitiría bromear con este asunto? Dese prisa, por favor, tal vez no dispongamos de mucho tiempo. **

—**Por favor, esperen aquí.**

**Mistress Jenkins dio media vuelta y desapareció por una puerta ancha entre dos estanterías llenas de archivadores. **

— **¿**_**«Rubí»**_**? —repetí yo. **

—**Sí—dijo mamá—. Cada uno de los doce viajeros del tiempo está relacionado con una piedra preciosa. Y tú eres el rubí. **

— **¿De dónde has sacado eso?**

—_**«Ópalo y Ámbar forman el primer par, Ágata canta en sí, del lobo el avatar, dueto — ¡Solutio!— con Aguamarina. Siguen poderosas la Esmeralda y la Citrina, los gemelos Cornalina en Escorpión, y Jade, el número ocho, digestión. En mi mayor: negra Turmalina, Zafiro en fa se ilumina. Y casi al mismo tiempo el Diamante, once y siete, del León rampante. ¡Projectio llega! Fluye el tiempo, y Rubí constituye el final y el comienzo.»**_**—Mamá me miró con una sonrisa más bien triste—. Aún me lo sé de memoria.**

**Por alguna razón, durante su recitado, se me había puesto la carne de gallina. Sus palabras no me habían parecido tanto una poesía como un conjuro, algo que las brujas malvadas murmuran en las películas mientras dan vueltas con una cuchara a una olla llena de vapores verdosos. **

—Tampoco es que vayas muy desencaminada —. Intervino Paul.

— **¿Qué se supone que significa? **

—**No son más que unos pareados compuestos por viejos aficionados a los misterios para hacer aún más complicadas cosas que ya son complicadas de por sí — explicó mamá—. Doce cifras, doce viajeros del tiempo, doce piedras preciosas, doce notas, doce ascendentes, doce pasos para la fabricación de la piedra filosofal…**

— **¿Qué es la piedra filosofal…?**

**Me detuve y lancé un profundo suspiro, cansada de hacer preguntas que solo me hacían sentir un poco más ignorante y confundida con cada respuesta que recibía. De todos modos, mamá tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de responder, visto que miraba por la ventana. **

—**Aquí no ha cambiado nada —señaló—. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.**

— **¿Venías a menudo a este sitio? **

—**Mi padre me traía a veces —dijo mamá—. En este aspecto era un poco más generoso que mi madre, así como también en lo tocante a los misterios. De niña me gustaba mucho venir aquí. Y luego, cuando Lucy…**

**Suspiró. Me debatí un rato, pensando en si debía seguir preguntando o no, pero al final la curiosidad pudo conmigo: —La tía abuela Maddy me ha dicho que Lucy también es una viajera del tiempo; ¿por eso se fue de casa? **

—Por eso y otras cosas que aún no es momento de que las conozcas —. Le contestó Lucy.

—**Sí—contestó mamá. **

— **¿Y a dónde se marchó? **

—**Nadie lo sabe.**

**Mamá volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Era evidente que estaba muy excitada. Nunca antes la había visto tan nerviosa, y si yo misma no me hubiera sentido tan furiosa, me habría dado pena.**

**Callamos durante un rato, y mamá volvió a mirar por la ventana. **

—**De modo que soy un rubí —dije finalmente—. Son rojos, ¿verdad?**

**Mamá asintió. **

—**Y Charlotte, ¿qué clase de piedra es? **

—**Ninguna —respondió mamá. **

—**Oye, mamá, ¿no tendré una hermana gemela de la que hayas olvidado hablarme?**

**Mamá se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. **

—**No, no tienes ninguna hermana gemela, cariño. **

— **¿Estás segura? **

—**Sí, estoy completamente segura. Yo estaba presente en tu nacimiento, ¿sabes?**

Lucy y Paul sonrieron ante la respuesta de Grace.

**Oímos un ruido de pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.**

**Mamá se puso rígida y respiró hondo. Acompañada por la recepcionista de las gafas, la tía Glenda entró por la puerta seguida de un anciano pequeño y calvo.**

—Lo siento mucho, mister George —. Dijo Gwendolyn

—Oh…no te preocupes pequeña Gwen, es cierto que soy un anciano pequeño y calvo.

**Mi tía parecía furiosa. **

— **¡Grace! Mistress Jenkins afirma que has dicho…**

—**Es cierto —repuso mamá—. Y no tengo ningunas ganas de malgastar el tiempo de Gwendolyn convenciéndote precisamente a ti de la verdad. Quiero ver enseguida a mister De Villiers. Gwendolyn debe ser registrada en el cronógrafo. **

— **¡Pero esto es totalmente… ridículo! —Casi gritó la tía Glenda—. Charlotte va a…**

—**Aún no ha saltado, ¿no es verdad? —Mamá se volvió hacia el gordito de la calva—. Lo lamento, sé que le conozco, pero en este momento no recuerdo su nombre…**

—**George —señaló el hombrecillo—. Thomas George. La recuerdo y usted es la hija menor de lady Arista, Grace. La recuerdo bien. **

—**Mister George —convino mamá—. Claro. Nos visitó en Durham después del nacimiento de Gwendolyn, yo también le recuerdo. Esta es Gwendolyn. Es el rubí que les falta. **

— **¡Eso es imposible! —Chilló la tía Glenda—. ¡Es totalmente imposible! La fecha de nacimiento de Gwendolyn no encaja. Y, de todos modos, vino al mundo dos meses antes de lo previsto. Una sietemesina poco desarrollada. No tiene más que mirarla.**

Lucy, Paul y Nicolás fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de Grace para con Gwen.

**Eso mismo hizo mister George, que me observó con sus afables ojos de color azul claro. Yo le devolví la mirada, tratando de mostrarme lo más relajada posible y procurando ocultar mi malestar. ¡Una sietemesina poco desarrollada! ¡La tía Glenda estaba mal de la cabeza! Yo medía casi un metro setenta y tenía una talla de sujetador B con tendencia a pasar a la C. **

—N-no creo que se estuviera refiriendo, precisamente, a tu talla de s-sujetador —. Intervino Gideon, sonrojado hasta las orejas, haciendo sonrojar a Gwen que todavía seguía entre los brazos de Paul.

—**Ayer saltó por primera vez —informó mamá—. Lo único que quiero es que no le pase nada. Con cada salto incontrolado aumenta el riesgo.**

**La tía Glenda rió burlonamente.**

—**Eso no hay quien se lo crea. Es uno más de sus patéticos intentos por convertirse en el centro de atención.**

—Pobre Glenda —. Negó con la cabeza la tía Maddy —. No sé qué fue lo que Lucas y lady Arista hicieron mal con ella.

— **¡Cierra el pico, Glenda! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que mantenerme alejada de todo esto y dejar que tu Charlotte desempeñara el desagradecido papel de objeto de investigación de pseudocientíficos obsesionados con el esoterismo y fanáticos manipuladores de secretos! ¡Pero no es Charlotte la que ha heredado ese maldito gen, sino Gwendolyn!**

**La mirada de mamá estaba cargada de ira y desprecio, una faceta suya totalmente nueva para mí.**

**Mister George rió en voz baja. **

—**No puede decirse que tenga muy buena opinión de nosotros, mistress Shepherd.**

**Mamá se encogió de hombros. **

— **¡No, no y no! —La tía Glenda se dejó caer en una silla de oficina—. No estoy dispuesta a seguir oyendo tonterías. Ni siquiera nació el día señalado. ¡Y, además, fue un nacimiento prematuro!**

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios tiene que ver que fuera sietemesina!? — Preguntó Paul a nadie en particular.

**Lo del nacimiento prematuro parecía ser muy importante para ella.**

**Mistress Jenkins susurró: — ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de té, mistress Montrose? **

—**Déjeme en paz con sus tazas de té, por Dios — resopló la tía Glenda.**

— **¿No hay nadie que quiera un té? **

—**No, gracias —respondí.**

**Mientras tanto, mister George había vuelto a fijar la mirada en mí y me observaba con atención. **

—**De modo, Gwendolyn, que ya has experimentado el salto en el tiempo, ¿no es así?**

**Asentí. **

— **¿Y adónde, si puedo preguntarlo? **

—**Al sitio donde estaba en ese momento —repuse.**

**Mister George sonrió. **

—**Quiero decir que a qué época saltaste. **

—**No tengo ni la más remota idea —solté con descaro —. No había ningún calendario colgado en la pared. Y tampoco quiso decírmelo nadie. ¡Oiga, yo no quiero que pase! Quiero que pare de una vez. ¿No puede usted hacer que pare?**

**Mister George no me contestó. **

—**Gwendolyn vino al mundo dos meses antes de la fecha prevista —anunció sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. El 8 de Octubre. Verifiqué personalmente la partida de nacimiento y la entrada en el registro. Y también revisé al bebé.**

**Pensé qué podía revisarse en un bebé. ¿Si era auténtico?**

Se escucharon algunas risas en la sala ante el desconcierto de Gwen.

—**En realidad, nació la noche del 7 de Octubre — rectificó mamá, y ahora su voz temblaba un poco—. Sobornamos a la comadrona para que pospusiera unas horas el momento del parto en el certificado de nacimiento. **

—**Pero ¿por qué?**

**Mister George parecía comprenderlo tan poco como yo. **

—**Porque… después de lo que pasó con Lucy, quería ahorrarle todo esto a mi hija. Quería protegerla —repuso mamá—. Y confiaba en que tal vez no hubiera heredado el gen y solo hubiera nacido por casualidad el mismo día que la auténtica portadora. Al fin y al cabo, Glenda había tenido a Charlotte, y desde el primer momento todas las esperanzas se habían centrado en ella…**

— **¡Vamos, no mientas! —Gritó la tía Glenda—. ¡Todo fue intencionado! Tu bebé no tendría que haber nacido hasta diciembre, pero manipulaste el embarazo y te arriesgaste a un parto prematuro solo para poder dar a luz el mismo día que yo. ¡Pero no funcionó! Tu hija nació un día más tarde. No sabes cómo me reí al saberlo.**

En la sala todos estaban perplejos ante la maldad que destilaban las palabras de Glenda, pero los que ya sabían cómo era simplemente se encogieron dehombros como si tal cosa.

—**Supongo que debe de ser relativamente fácil comprobarlo —repuso mister George. **

—**He olvidado el apellido de la comadrona —dijo mamá rápidamente—. Solo sé que se llamaba Dawn, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia ahora.**

—**Claro —espetó tía Glenda—. En tu lugar, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo. **

— ¿Pero quién demonios se acuerda del nombre de la comadrona que le asistió en su primer parto? —Interrogó Nicolás — Nadie, absolutamente nadie se acordaría, estarían más preocupadas de que el bebé estuviera sano que el estúpido nombre de alguien —. Añadió sonando cabreado.

—**Seguro que tendremos el nombre y la dirección de la comadrona en nuestros archivos. —Mister George se volvió hacia mistress Jenkins—. Es importante que los localicemos. **

—**No es necesario —replicó mamá—. Puede dejar en paz a esa pobre mujer. Se limitó a aceptar un poco de dinero de nuestra parte. **

—**Solo queremos hacerle un par de preguntas —aclaró mister George—. Por favor, mistress Jenkins, trate de averiguar dónde vive en la actualidad. **

—**Enseguida me ocupo —dijo mistress Jenkins, y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta lateral. **

— **¿Quién más está informado de esto? —preguntó mister George. **

—**Solo mi marido lo sabía —replicó mamá en un tono desafiante y triunfal al mismo tiempo—. Y a él ya no pueden someterle a ningún interrogatorio, porque, por desgracia, hace tiempo que falleció. **

—Y aunque hubieran podido habría dicho lo mismo que mi esposa.

—**Lo sé. Fue leucemia, ¿verdad? Una tragedia — observó mister George, y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación—. ¿Cuándo empezó, me ha dicho? **

—**Ayer —respondí yo.**

—**Tres veces en las últimas veinte horas —repuso mamá —. Temo por ella. **

— **¡Tres veces ya! —Mister George se detuvo en seco —. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez? **

—**Creo que hace más o menos una hora —dije.**

**Desde que los acontecimientos habían empezado a precipitarse, había perdido la noción del tiempo. **

—**Entonces supongo que tenemos un poco de margen para prepararnos. **

— **¡No comprendo cómo puede creer algo así! —Espetó la tía Glenda—. ¡Mister George! Usted conoce a mi hija. Y ahora mire a esta niña y compárela con mi Charlotte. ¿En serio cree que ante usted se encuentra el número doce? **_**«Rojo Rubí con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el círculo que los doce han formado.»**_** ¿Lo cree de verdad?**

—Pues mi hija es mucho mejor que esa Charlotte —. Exclamaron Paul y Nicolás.

Nada más terminar la frase Paul se tensó por lo dicho rezando para que nadie le hubiera escuchado, pero no tuvo esa suerte, ya que todos le estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿C-cómo? — Preguntó Gwen apartándose de los brazos de Paul y retrocediendo.

—Gwen, cielo...

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cielo! —Chilló Gwen interrumpiéndole — ¿¡Y tú!? — Se giró hacia su "padre" para seguir hablando. — ¿¡Cómo eras capaz de decirme todos los días que había heredado mi cabello negro y mi don con la música de ti!? ¡Todo eso lo heredé de Paul! —A cada palabra que decía iba retrocediendo para alegarse de esas personas que le habían estado engañando toda su vida.

Llegados a este punto Gwen no podía parar de llorar y todos estaban atentos a lo que dirían Lucy, Paul y Nicolás.

—Nosotros queríamos protegerte —. Habló Lucy

— ¿¡Protegerme de qué!? — Estalló Gwen — ¡Todos decís lo mismo, pero luego no dais razones de por qué lo hacéis!

—No podríamos llevarte con nosotros al pasado y los vigilantes nos estaban persiguiendo…así que decidimos que lo mejor sería que te quedaras con Grace y Nicolás —. Terminó de explicar Lucy.

— ¡Lo mejor para quien! — Volvió a gritar Gwen — Tendríais que haberle dicho al abuelo. ¿No era él el "gran maestre de la logia" en ese momento? Él os habría ayudado.

—Fue idea de Lucas que te quedaras con nosotros —. Intervino Nicolás.

—No, no…no puede ser…él no… —Balbuceaba Gwen negando con la cabeza y sollozando.

—Gwendolyn…

— ¡No me toques! —Chilló Gwen apartando la mano de Paul y corriendo hacia una puerta que había aparecido de repente siendo seguida de cerca por Leslie y Gideon. Cuando los tres entraron por la puerta esta desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, pero rápidamente una nota apareció en manos de Falk

—"_No os preocupéis, están todos bien, pero la puerta no volverá a abrirse hasta que ellos quieran salir" _—Leyó el contenido.

—Bueno… ¿quién leerá ahora que Leslie no está? — Preguntó un nervioso Raphael

—Lo haré yo —. El doctor White cogió el libro y se dispuso a leer donde Leslie había terminado.

—**Es una posibilidad que no hay por qué descartar de entrada —repuso mister George—. Por más que sus motivos me parezcan más que cuestionables, mistress Shepherd. **

—**Ese es su problema —contestó mamá fríamente. **

—**Si hubiera querido proteger realmente a su hija, no la habría dejado en la ignorancia durante todos estos años. Saltar en el tiempo sin ninguna preparación es muy peligroso.**

**Mamá se mordió los labios. **

—**Confiaba en que fuera Charlotte la que…**

— **¡Pero si es ella! —Gritó la tía Glenda—. Desde hace dos días tiene síntomas clarísimos. Puede pasaren cualquier momento. Tal vez esté pasando ahora, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí escuchando las historias sin pies ni cabeza de mi celosa hermana menor. **

—**Para variar, podrías usar el cerebro, Glenda, aunque solo sea por una vez —replicó mamá, que de pronto parecía cansada—. ¿Para qué íbamos a inventarnos todo esto? ¿Quién iba a hacer algo así a su hija voluntariamente, aparte de ti? **

—**Insisto en que… —La tía Glenda dejó la frase en el aire, dejándonos sin saber sobre qué insistía—. Todo esto acabará por revelarse como un vil engaño —continuó sin inmutarse—. Ya se produjo un sabotaje en el pasado, y usted, mister George, sabe muy bien adónde nos condujo. Y ahora que falta tan poco para alcanzar el objetivo, no podemos permitirnos ningún fiasco. **

—**Creo que no somos nosotros quienes debemos decidir sobre eso —repuso mister George—. Sígame, por favor, mistress Shepherd. Y tú también, Gwendolyn. —Y añadió con una sonrisita socarrona—: No tengan miedo, los pseudocientíficos obsesionados con el esoterismo y los fanáticos manipuladores de secretos no muerden.**

—Es el final del capítulo —. Anunció el doctor White aunque nadie parecía prestarle especial atención. Todos estaban pendientes de que la puerta volviera a aparecer y de ella salieran los chicos.

Lucy se había pasado, lo que quedaba de capítulo, llorando en los brazos de Paul, que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en lágrimas. Nicolás estuvo callado con la cabeza entre las manos sin hacer caso de nada, todavía tenía en la cabeza las palabras de su "hija". Los demás no sabían muy bien qué hacer o decir así que decidieron que esperarían a que esos tres salieran de ahí dentro.

* * *

><p>Me alegra que os esté gustando mi historia. Cada vez que leo vuestros reviews me dan ganas de ponerme a escribir el próximo capítulo en ese momento (pero no os emocionéis, que aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo por que tengo que estudiar). Hay gente que me ha preguntado si ya me he visto las películas de Rubí y Zafiro y mi respuesta es:<p>

Obviamente. Aquí en España, incluso, Rubí salió por la televisión. La de Zafiro la vi, pero estaba en Ruso porque aún no encuentro una con substítulos al castellano, de todos modos la entendí bastante bien :3

Espero que este capítulo os guste. Tengo que decir que el grito de Paul y Nicolás revelando el secreto de Gwen me salió completamente natural y cuando me había dado cuenta ya había escrito media conversación. Espero vuestros reviews ;3

Bss...

'Cerezo'


End file.
